Spook's Family Nights
by kittygirl320
Summary: A collection of one-shots about how I'd imagine spook's couples if there was such a thing as a happy ending for them and they had families together. If there's any particular couple you want me to write about, let me know. (OC in this sense stands for other characters).
1. Family Night 1 - Tom and Alice

_**A one-shot about Tom and Alice, and their daughter: I couldn't think of a name for her. This is how I'd imagine a scene after the first book of the second series if Tom and Alice were together and their daughter was two, Tom had not long turned eighteen and Alice, at this point, was still seventeen... **_

As the door opened, I lifted my head slightly to notice Alice standing in the doorway. She had a soft glint in her eyes, a smile lighting up her pretty face, though her big brown eyes glistened with tears and she wiped a couple away from her cheek with her hand hastily.  
"How are you feeling, Tom?" she asked me.  
"Just tired," I told her honestly.  
At that answer, Alice walked over to the side of the bed, pulled her dark pointy shoes off her feet and lay with me in the bed sheets.

Alice rested her head on my chest, kissing it passionately. A tear rolled down her cheek to drop onto my chest, so I moved my arm to her waist and caressed it with my thumb soothingly, the teardrop tickling my chest as it cascaded onto the mattress.  
"Why, Tom? Why? Now you're leaving on spook's business tomorrow, ain't you?" asked Alice knowingly.  
"Yes, Alice, I'm leaving tomorrow but I feel a lot better than I did this morning, so don't worry. You know I couldn't have you anywhere near that arena, if that's what you meant, after that prince pulled you towards him and felt your belly with his hand outside of our tent," I told her, "Especially when he looked at our little girl afterwards, knowing he shouldn't have done so in front of her – even if she was only one. How has she been, Alice, our daughter?" I asked her finally.  
Although it had only been almost a year since that happened, I'd been feeling ill lately and Alice was more than certain it was the wound inflicted by the shaiksa assassin. Thankfully, the scales hadn't faded and so here had never been any bleeding. That wasn't the reason I always fell tense at the memory – it was the image of the way that prince we met looked at Alice then thought he had the right to feel her belly.  
"Been such a good girl, Tom," she replied, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Coped well, she has, taking in the fact you've been ill. But she's missed her daddy, Tom, and I've missed my husband...You'll get better though, make a full recovery from this, you will," said Alice resolutely, "Thanks to those scales of yours."  
Here, Alice slid her hand gently onto the wound in my chest where the shaiksa assassin had impaled me.  
I just pulled her closer, lifting her chin to look at me before moving that same hand onto the small swell of her belly.  
"How has our baby been, Alice? Does she know?" I asked.  
"The baby won't let me rest, Tom, not even when I set our daughter into bed for her afternoon nap today. It just won't stop kicking," Alice told me with a sigh.  
Indeed, I could feel a powerful kick against her belly which confirmed that our unborn baby was healthy.  
"You haven't told our daughter yet, have you, Alice? She still doesn't know," I worked out.  
Alice shook her head.  
"Our daughter's only little, Tom, it's been hard to tell her. I'll tell her when I think the time's right. But please, Tom, don't say anything to her until then," Alice pleaded.  
I smiled at her tenderly.  
"I won't if you don't want me to, Alice," I replied.  
Alice, then, returned my smile and before either of us knew it, we were leaning in for a kiss.

As my lips opened and closed over hers, after one blissful minute Alice pulled back.  
"_Tom!_" she complained.  
"What?"  
"You know I can't resist when you kiss me like that. Not when I'm pregnant and you're ill, please, Tom, don't make me want you so desperately."  
I chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head.  
"Sorry, Alice, I forgot. I forget everything when I'm with you," I smiled warmly.  
Alice kissed my cheek and nestled into my neck as my thumb returned to caress her waist soothingly once more. Then my other hand tenderly rubbed to ease Alice's pain in her belly and make her feel more comfortable.  
"Thanks, Tom," she said quietly.  
I kissed the top of her raven head again and eventually, we fell asleep, content in each other's company.

Suddenly, in the middle of the night, a very soft noise entered our room, the door closing quietly with the light pattering of little feet that followed, making their way across the floorboards to our bed.  
Alice turned her head where as I had to lift mine again.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart – can't sleep?" asked Alice softly.  
Our daughter nodded and rubbed one of her round green eyes with her delicate small clenched hand.  
"I had a bad dream, mammy," she spoke sleepily, clutching the bear that Alice and I had got her for her birthday when she first slept through the night in her new room.  
She now held it tightly.  
"All right, you can sleep with mammy and daddy – but just for tonight. Daddy needs his rest for tomorrow," Alice told her softly.  
Our daughter nodded and climbed up onto the bed with the support of Alice's hands, crawling her way between me and Alice with Alice's guidance to help her across. Then our daughter crawled under the bed sheets and settled down.

Alice leaned on her elbow, stroked our little girl's cheek with her index finger and tucked a strand of glossy dark hair ending in a ringlet behind her tiny ear, her index finger then trailing down to our daughter's rounded chin.  
Our daughter clutched the bear to her chest, already falling asleep with her lips slightly parted.  
Alice leaned forward until her lips touched her forehead.  
"Goodnight, sweetheart, sweet dreams," Alice whispered gently.

"Such a beauty, ain't she, Tom?" she asked after a few minutes.  
"Yes, Alice, just like her mammy," I replied.  
We spoke softly so we wouldn't wake our little girl.  
It was true that our little girl was pretty, there was no mistake in that. She was definitely going to win some hearts – but not while she was still innocent and a child, though, Alice and I still wanted to watch over her childhood first. We wanted her to stay like this for as long as possible, I dreaded the day I would need to let my daughter go to another.  
"Got your eyes, Tom, she has," Alice continued, breaking through my thoughts, "In all her looks: when she smiles, when she pouts...I see the spitting image of you. Done well, Tom, ain't we?"  
I nodded.  
Alice, then, arched her body to lean passed our daughter, still leaning on her elbow, and connected her lips with mine.  
"Goodnight, Tom," she whispered sleepily, resting her head next to mine whilst sliding her other arm over our daughter protectively.  
I had my arm on both my girls and we slept peacefully. Nothing in this world could make me want the night to pass. Except, that one thing…

A few hours had passed by: the three of us were still laying in the same position. Maybe my arms had pulled the two most important girls in my life closer to me at some point but other than that, none of us had really moved.  
My eyes shot open after another nightmare. I looked down at my family who were still sound asleep. Just as I was dozing off again, I heard a clatter and a clang coming from the kitchen. Alice heard it as well and she, too, sat up. We looked at each other, puzzled.  
Maybe the boggart was in another one of his moods. Had it been left at just those sounds you'd usually hear a couple of hours later, we'd have just laid back down and not mention a word to our daughter.  
However, not a second more and the boggart provoked a loud roar I'd never heard before. Alice started rubbing her belly, inhaling and exhaling heavily. These days, she was easily panicked and I knew from when she was carrying our first that it was just where she was pregnant.  
Unfortunately, the roar also disturbed our little girl's sleep.  
"Daddy?" Her eyes were wide with fright, her voice wavering.  
"Ssh, mammy and daddy are here, sweetheart, we won't let anything hurt you," Alice promised her, hugging our daughter tightly.  
She looked up at me, asking me with her eyes if her mother was telling the truth.  
I stroked her cheek and assured her the same.  
"I'd better go down and see what's wrong," I told them, getting to my feet.  
"Tom…Tom, don't go. I-it's probably nothing. Lay back down, please, Tom."  
I understood that Alice was just, being my wife and best friend, worried about my wellbeing but this was part of being a spook. I didn't want to scare our little girl and point out what could happen if I didn't go down.  
Instead, I just left with a simple, "I have to go."  
"Tom!"  
"Daddy?"  
But I'd already closed the door and was making my way down to the kitchen.

Once I arrived, I noted crockery everywhere.  
"Kratch," I called.  
He materialised in his usual big ginger tom cat form and I asked him, "What's all this about?"  
"There was an intruder in the house, so I scared him and her and it off. Somehow, they managed to sneak into the garden and in the kitchen before I noticed," the hairy boggart explained.  
He'd scared me so much and now I could feel my cheeks burning with anger. Although, I'd lived here long enough to know not to express my anger to the boggart.  
"Who were they?" I asked, trying to keep my calm.  
"One walked like a man but had a dog's head."  
A Kobalos mage! I thought things would have calmed down a bit and I could raise a family with Alice without spook's trouble coming to our doorstep.  
What baffled me was who the others were.  
"The other was a woman much like Alice Ward," the boggart continued, "She was tucked under the strange creature's arm and she was carrying an it in her arms."  
"An it?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
For a moment, I thought the boggart was going to refer my daughter to it as that's what he called her when she was first born. Thankfully, he didn't and explained what he meant by 'it'.  
"It was unmistakably a baby but was not like mankind's babies. It had a human baby's shape but was covered in hair with a dog's head again. You never told me we were expecting company so I naturally chased them away because I remember that creature's kind came here before with the ugliest nature."  
"No, no, Kratch, that's all right. I wasn't expecting guests at all. If they came at night…they wouldn't have been told about this house. But why had they come?"  
I realised I was thinking out loud and so left a confused pet hairy boggart in the kitchen.  
While making my way up to bed, I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't think these Kobalos had families; they just used women to produce male Kobalos and serve under them. Maybe some of Grimalkin's, the Malkin witch clan assassin's, research had been wrong all along.  
The real question was: why had they come here? Were they in need of help?  
It could be considered a possibility.

But, I didn't want to worry my daughter or my wife so when I walked back into the room, I told them it was nothing. My daughter had nestled deep into her mother's side, Alice had her arms tightly wrapped around her. I told them it was just the boggart acting up again because Alice would never sleep if I told her another Kobalos mage had come here.  
As we all settled back down, my daughter asked me, "Daddy, w…was the bog in a…in a bad mood?"  
"Yes, sweetheart," I lied.  
Alice eyed me with curiosity before shrugging after I met her big brown eyes. We cuddled close once more only this time, our little girl pulled the sheets up to her chin like she was frightened. To comfort her, Alice and I both had our arms around her protectively.  
It took longer but, once again, we slept peacefully.

The following morning, as I awoke to the late autumn's pale morning light, I didn't want to get out of bed, I wanted to have a lazy day in with my family. But being a spook however, that was not an option for me.  
So, with a heavy sigh, I slowly removed my arm from my daughter and my wife, moved out of bed carefully so as not to wake them, and got dressed.

Once I'd pulled on my breeches, buttoned my shirt, slipped on my socks and boots, I moved round to the other side of the bed and smiled down at Alice: the light really did compliment her. I leaned down and kissed Alice's cheek.  
After removing my lips, Alice shifted round and flicked open her beautiful eyes.  
"You're leaving?" she asked in disappointment.  
I nodded and so she smiled cheekily.  
"Then you can give me a proper kiss, Tom."  
I think she spoke with more authority than she meant but I leaned back towards her and kissed her properly all the same.  
This passionate kiss reminded me of that morning in the tent before I set off to the challenge. What completed this scene was my daughter.  
She too stirred awake and looked at me with equal disappointment to Alice who gasped as we broke apart.  
"Do you have to go?" was our daughter's first sleepy sentence.  
"Yes, sweetheart," I replied.  
I opened my arms and, after Alice helped our daughter over by the hand, our daughter rushed into them, squeezing about my neck tightly. I scooped her up and squeezed back, Alice giggling softly. Our daughter giggled even louder as I tickled her gently.  
"I'll see you when I get home," I spoke into her ear.  
My daughter nodded before I lowered her safely back onto the mattress, Alice moving over slightly whilst our little girl was still giggling as she settled back down.  
Alice propped herself up and I leaned back down, patted Alice's belly gently, kissing her small bump with love.  
Alice smiled pleasantly and caught my cheek with her lips before I'd completely got back up.  
"Daddy, why did you kiss mammy's tummy?"  
"Goodbye, love you," I told them, seeing my daughter nestle into her mother's side before I left the room.

Spook's business was nothing out of the ordinary and so it was only just the late afternoon when I was heading home. All I was dealing with was another ghost that had trouble moving on.

I hadn't even closed the bright green gate when I heard an excited shout.  
"Daddy!" came the joyful cry.  
I turned round to find my daughter bounding towards me, her long dark hair dancing in the breeze. Her sparkling green, big round eyes looked a pleasant sight as she drew nearer.

Once she reached me, I scooped my daughter up into my arms and rested her on my side, kissing her ivory forehead. Alice soon came too and she hugged me with her arm around my neck, our noses touching, my arm snaking its way around Alice's waist.  
"I missed you," was what we whispered to each other.  
So, my arm around Alice and our daughter on my side, both my girls resting their heads on my shoulders, we walked inside. Our little girl asked all sorts of questions about the baby and Alice and I chuckled.  
So Alice had finally told her and I felt like the luckiest and happiest man in that moment. A loving wife, an adorable daughter and an unborn baby to care for, that all belonged to me...life just could not be any better for a spook.

_**I hoped you enjoyed this first instalment. The part about a Kobalos mage, a woman and a baby has something to do with a chapter later on, so stay tuned! For now though, coming up; part one of Judd and Cosmina's Family Night! **_


	2. Family Night 2 - Judd & Cosmina Part I

_**Here is a two-shot about Judd and Cosmina. This was inspired by a sequel from LuFabbro and, ever since I read the tenth book of the Wardstone Chronicles/Last Apprentice Series, I've wondered what their relationship would be like and here's how I imagined it if they were married…**_

Cosmina walked through the village. She never got any time away from the mill since she told Judd they were having a baby. She only managed to get time away from the mill when he was away on spook's business with the four wolfhounds and Bill Arkwright. She used to find it sweet of Judd at first when he ensured she was comfortable by plumping her pillows, constantly asking if she was all right, but now he was annoying her. Judd treated her like she was hardly able to do anything now.  
Cosmina patted her belly gently as she felt the baby kick. She was starting to get used to it, but not quite.

Suddenly, Cosmina saw her good friend from her childhood, Narcisse. She was a woman with long chestnut brown hair with the same eyes as Cosmina. She also wore a coronet in the County fashion like Cosmina.  
Narcisse was running towards Cosmina, eyes wide with fright.  
"Narcisse?" asked Cosmina in pleasant surprise.  
"Cosmina, I'm glad I've found you! Is your Judd home yet?" asked Narcisse.  
"If he was, I wouldn't be out of the mill…wait…how did you know he was my -"  
"My aunt scryed it when we came to England."  
"Your aunt Aurelia is here too?"  
Narcisse nodded then asked, "Has Judd been keeping you locked away?"  
"What? Oh, no, of course not. Ever since I told him we're having a baby together he has been extremely protective. Whenever I say that I am just going downstairs when I hear the same noise at night, he tells me to lay back down, that it's probably nothing. I better be going."  
It wasn't that she wanted to get away from Narcisse, she just didn't feel comfortable with talking about what went on inside the mill, and that whenever Judd was home she never got a moment to herself – that would sound awful, like she didn't want to be his wife.  
"My aunt needs to speak to you about something she wants your help with. Please, come back to the garden cottage with me," Narcisse pleaded.  
Cosmina, after a few moments of thinking it over, nodded to her plea and allowed Narcisse to take her hand and, practically, drag her to Aurelia's.

The garden cottage had a grey roof with two windows on it, lilac paint and white paned windows. Narcisse took Cosmina up the path, up the steps to the wooden door and opened it with the turn of the key that was fixed into the lock.  
She took Cosmina through to the living room on the right after hanging up both their cloaks by the door. 

Narcisse invited Cosmina to sit down on the green sofa.  
At the dark desk in front of the bookshelf to Cosmina's front left was a fair-haired young man of around sixteen writing on a piece of paper.  
"Cosmina, you remember Abel, my cousin. He is in love with the local carpenter's, his master's, daughter: Ruby Griers," Narcisse grinned teasingly, like the girl she once was.  
"Shut up, Narcisse! Keep out of my business," Abel snapped.  
"Fine," Narcisse sighed heavily, "Where is aunt Aurelia? I've brought Cosmina to see her, like she asked."  
"She went to see a friend, his wife left him. She should be back any minute though," Abel replied.  
Narcisse shrugged and turned to Cosmina, asking if she and Judd had decided on any names for the baby.  
"If it's a girl, to thank Bill for letting us stay in his mill, we decided on the name Amelia after his mother. But if it's a boy, I know Judd wants a son so I let him decide. He wants to call him Ivantie."  
"Aww, I hope he has been treating you right. You are like a sister to me. But why would you get married and have a baby at eighteen?"  
"The baby was unplanned and Judd wanted to make my eighteenth birthday memorable," Cosmina explained.  
"Why did Judd want to call your baby Ivantie if it was a boy?" asked Narcisse.  
"The name means glorious gift."  
Narcisse nodded and, as Abel left, the two women waited for Aurelia to return home.

When she arrived, Aurelia smiled warmly and welcomed Cosmina with open arms. After she hugged her, she held her at arm's length.  
"You have grown, child, it is lovely to see you again."  
Aurelia's eyes fell to the two rings on Cosmina's left finger, then to the swell on her belly.  
"How is Judd?" asked Aurelia, suddenly.  
"Protective," Cosmina sighed.  
"All men are at times such as when their wives carry their babies. Not to worry, no doubt Narcisse told you why she has brought you to me."  
"Actually, she just told me you needed my help."  
Aurelia guided Cosmina by her arms to sit down again and started to explain.  
It hurt Cosmina to hear that Judd, _her_ Judd, was helping Bill pay off his debt to some stranger in Caster to locate and capture Aurelia, Abel and Narcisse.  
"But, why?" asked Cosmina sadly as a tear rolled down her rosy cheek and her bottom lip trembled with the shock and disbelief of what she was hearing about her husband.  
Narcisse wiped the tear away whilst Aurelia continued.  
"…The stranger is Narcisse's father," she said quietly.  
Narcisse gasped.  
"I believe this is his way to get back at my deceased husband for casting him out when tensions rose because I looked a lot like my sister, Narcisse's mother, his wife that died in the house fire caused by witch hunters -"  
Aurelia was interrupted when her son came running back in.  
"Ma, they're here…Arkwright and that stranger," Abel gasped breathlessly.  
Narcisse turned back round to face Cosmina in alarm.  
"Judd's not with them…you better go while you still have the chance – before those two catch you!"  
"What about…"  
"We can take care of ourselves, child. The baby is your priority," Aurelia answered with a slight smile.  
Cosmina nodded, climbed to her feet with help from Narcisse, and then Narcisse grabbed both their cloaks. The two left through the back door in a hurry.

Once the two were also through the back garden gate, Cosmina hugged her good friend.  
"I will talk to Judd, I promise," Cosmina whispered.  
"If that is what you want to do, I won't say a word against it. But, Cosmina, take care."  
"If you survive, can you be the godmother of this baby?" asked Cosmina.  
Narcisse nodded in agreement, smiling warmly, and the two parted with tears in their eyes. Cosmina walked as fast as she could back to the mill, worrying about her good friend.

_**More from Judd and Cosmina after John and Meg's Family Night; up next! **_


	3. Family Night 3 - John and Meg

_**Here is a third instalment about John's and Meg's family night. I decided to include another of John's brothers but, since I don't know any of the others names, I had to make it up. By the way, John's and Meg's son is named after John's deceased master, Henry Horrocks. **_

_**William has been living with John and Meg for about a fortnight and Meg has seen his true colours. But can she convince her lover that his older brother is not to be trusted around the baby? **_

I was lying in bed feeling warm and safe in John's arms.  
Feeling the warmth of his breath in my long fair hair as he snored, the heat of his body against mine, his strength as he held me…it all made me feel happy and at home – despite the fact I was a long way from my homeland, Greece. My home was where ever John and our new-born baby were now.  
However, although content I felt at the moment, there was something bad brewing under this roof. John's older brother, William, had come to live with us for a while since his wife had argued with him bitterly. At first, I was fine with this when John told me.  
That is, until I overheard William telling John bad things about me, that the baby wasn't even his. At the wrong moment, my head growing hot with anger, like I always did, I stormed into the kitchen and yelled at William without thinking.  
Fortunately for him, John grabbed my arms and pulled me into his embrace. He eventually calmed me down by draping his arms around me. He never said he believed his brother but he never said he believed me either.  
That annoyed me and ever since that spat at William and a quarrel between me and John following – like it usually did – I stopped trusting William and wouldn't let him anywhere near my baby that I always kept in my sight, just to be safe.

It was for that reason and thoughts I seemed to be getting restless nights when the baby was only born a week ago, so that really wasn't good. But, the only thing my sleep deprivation was any good for was this meant I was fully awake when the baby cried for another feeding in the night.  
By contrast, I wasn't fully awake during the day and John was getting worried as I always looked faint – and I felt it too most of the time.  
This trouble with William was stealing away my independence and strength – which I nearly always used and felt I needed – and so you can see why I needed John's brother out of the house.  
I tried talking to John about this but since William was his brother, like he nearly always done, John wouldn't listen to me.

Lightning flashed outside the bedroom window, lighting the room for a moment, widening my eyes when I desperately needed them to stay closed.  
Finally deciding I would not get any sleep tonight (yet again), I decided to see to the baby who was usually awake and crying at this time of night for feeding. I turned my head and kissed John's nose before quietly slipping out of his arms and walking over to the cradle.  
There, I clasped my hand over my mouth and gasped quietly.  
The baby was gone! I felt like crying but shook my head, I'd been awake all night and never heard any doors nor windows open. So surely the baby was still in the house.  
A sense of suspicion came over me and my eyes turned to the bedroom door: it was wide open!  
How could I not have noticed this before? More importantly, how could I fail to hear someone come in? I was a terrible excuse for a mother but instantly pushed my self-doubt to the back of my mind for now. If I was any good a mother at all, I wouldn't panic so quickly and start searching for my child.  
The baby wouldn't crawl out of the cradle when he couldn't even crawl yet, so there was only one explanation: a certain somebody already inside the house would've taken him, and I knew who.  
Part of me wanted to wake John and show him I was right all along.  
Then again, what good would that do?  
The more mature part of me knew not to disturb his sleep, for I knew all too well how John's mood was if I woke him when he wasn't ready to get up, and had spook's business the next day. I still remembered his first reaction to when I told him that my sister Marcia, a feral lamia, had escaped from the attic and gone after a child she'd spied on whilst hunting for sheep.  
No, I would need to deal with this one alone.

I tilted my head towards the bed just to make sure.  
John was still fast asleep and deeply snoring, so I left the bedroom, not bothering to close the door as it would, if not slam, surely squeak in motion and perhaps interrupt John's sleep.

There was one person who would've taken my baby and so I walked quickly but quietly to his room.

The door was open ajar but as I pushed it enough to poke my head through, the room was empty. My eyes examined the room to find that the bed to my right had been slept in, the bed sheets pulled back. William's night clothes were also curled in a pile by the bed.  
Just as I thought: William _had _left his room. But where had he taken my poor baby?  
I collapsed against the doorframe so the door swung open, feeling my head ache and my heart thump as I let out a vague sob. At first, I thought about waking John and asking him to help.  
On second thoughts, if this had been a good time to do so, he'd have awoken by now, realised I and the baby weren't there, then would come and find me. Only then would I explain to him.

I knew if I was going to find my baby, I would first need to harden my resolve and take a deep breath to calm myself.  
That done, I needed to think carefully and calmly.  
Thanks to my strong lamia senses that had not yet abated and were still fresh and sharp – despite having been living with John for over two years now – I heard the sound of boots making their way down the cellar steps. I also heard the iron door open with a rattle and clang, but when and where did William get the key?  
My heart leapt into my mouth.  
Was William planning to…the thought was unbearable and made me feel weak in the knees.  
Not planning on losing my only baby boy, I hurried down the stairs, not caring that the creaking would wake John. At least he would then see I was right and, hopefully, cast William away.

After making my way down the cellar steps, I could see that William wasn't clever enough to close the iron door behind him.  
So I pushed it open, too angry and anxious to care that William would see me.  
When I saw him by candlelight from the lantern placed on the floor, I was horrified and a flare of fire came to light my heart and eyes as my cheeks burned in anguish. I caught William holding my baby over a pit, a boggart pit!  
"William, no!" I cried angrily, running over to him and snatching my baby back.  
He started crying.  
"Ssh, mammy's got you, darling. I'm here," I told my precious baby boy as relief washed away the panic, making me feel sick.  
I turned to face William and slapped his left cheek, hard enough to cock his face to the right with great force.  
A red hand mark quickly formed and William faced my again, furious as his dark eyes glared at me.  
"What do you think you're doing, William? Why? Why do that to your own nephew?" I demanded, infuriated.  
We glared at each other for a long time before he spoke.  
"You really don't know, do you? I believe I overestimated you, Margery Skelton. My brother does not deserve this kind of family: a lamia for his love-life and a half-lamia for a son…all that is still yet a distraction to something he was born to be. I'm just doing a family member a favour."  
It angered me even more to hear him using my full name, who was he to do so – and say it mockingly for that matter?  
"No, William, you're not. John loves his son, he loves me, do you really want to snatch all that your brother wants and has worked for – just to satisfy your emptiness of a family?" I demanded, knowing I was right.  
"If you love John as you so clearly claim, then why don't you just let him go – the thing you lamias don't care doing?" William slyly attempted, changing the subject.  
"How _dare_ you! I love John and it's not that simple anymore. It's not just about the two of us, me and John, we've got a son together now and _he_ comes first. Just stop this foolishness," I pleaded, still furious.  
William shook his head and let out a rather ugly laugh.  
"I will just have to be rid of you first then…"  
Before I could react, William pushed me to the floor, into the corner. I held my son close, fearing for his life and not caring about myself.  
"John! John! John! In the cellar…hurry!" I finally screamed, finally I was terrified at what could happen within the next few seconds.  
William was about to pull out something when John came running down to the cellar.  
William quickly stopped and changed his expression to a false face of concern.  
John looked at me softly, helped me to my feet, slid his arm around my shoulders and stroked our baby's head before turning to face William.  
"What happened down here?" he demanded.  
"Meg was sleepwalking so -" William didn't get to finish his sentence when I gasped softly and nearly fell backwards.  
John caught me and pulled me into his arms.  
"Meg?"  
"I'm fine," I lied sleepily.  
"No you're not, you're tired. Take the baby upstairs to our room and get into bed, I'll be up in a minute," John told me.  
I knew he'd be searching for an explanation when he came upstairs but I was too weary to argue and question him.  
So I obeyed and took the baby back up the steps.

As I was leaving, I heard William continue his tale – that was all it was – and shook my head in disbelief. I kissed my baby's head and smiled down at him as I walked towards the stairs. I promised to him that I wouldn't let anybody hurt him.  
No sooner than I made this promise to protect him than I was soon walking up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom, I laid the baby to rest in his cradle, stroked his cheek and smiled down at him warmly as he grabbed my finger with surprising strength, before getting into bed and watching the cradle, waiting for John. 

I didn't have to wait long as only a minute went by when John entered and bolted the door like I asked. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside me, sliding his arm around me, pulling me close, and speaking gently into my ear.  
"I know that was all a lie, what my brother told me, Meg, what actually happened down there?" John asked me.  
"When is William leaving, John?" I asked quietly, only thinking about my child's safety.  
"Meg, we've talked about this far too many times now -"  
I turned to face him sharply, not meaning to speak to him like this.  
"Even after tonight you still defend him! After seeing what could've happened if you hadn't come down…Why is it so hard for you to see what your brother is trying to do? If he stays and makes one more threat…I'm taking my leave and going back to my homeland, and I'm taking _our_ baby with me, understand?" I could feel my lips tremble at saying this but I now would try anything to get William to leave. I was only thinking about my most precious possession.  
"Meg, there's no need to -"  
"No, I think there is. That man is wrecking our lives, now I can't even sleep without thinking that one morning, I'll wake up and our son will…"  
"Meg, please, listen to me!" John raised his voice a little.  
"Why should I when all you can do is watch and do nothing whilst your family is being torn apart by your brother right under your nose…Why are you making this difficult to explain?" I argued, my head in my hands.  
We started arguing again as we always do – even more so ever since I realised William's true colours. Whenever our talks involved William, John always defended him and I'd had enough of it – especially when _he_ was in the wrong, not me.

"William tried feeding our baby to one of the boggarts down in the cellar!" I cried out finally.  
John was speechless so I turned my back to him, sobbing quietly, uncontrollably, and I didn't even understand why.  
He placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Meg, I…but how could he even get the key?" he asked as I flinched at his touch in mid-sentence.  
"How am I supposed to know?" I asked coldly. "I'm a terrible mother, I should've heard our bedroom door open, I was certainly awake long enough. What if I never went down the stairs? I thought I'd be a good mother, John, but what if…"  
John started caressing my shoulder.  
"Ssh-sh-ssh, Meg, look at me," John turned my head with his fingers underneath my chin so I would meet his green eyes, "You are more than ready to be a mother. But why didn't you wake me in the first place when you first noticed Henry was missing?"  
"I didn't want to wake you and besides, I wasn't in the right frame of mind. Please, John, you must believe me about your brother, you must. Our baby…"  
"I will always be here when you need me. Just don't face something like this on your own and don't worry about my brother," said John, kissing my cheek repeatedly.  
"You're sending him away?" I asked.  
I couldn't help but allow the corners of my mouth turn up into a hopeful smile.  
"I need to think about that first, Meg, but I will talk to him and if it comes to casting him out with no means to avoid it, then yes."  
"Thank you, John…I do love you," here I placed my hand on his cheek and gently pressed my lips on his.  
"I know you do, and I love you, better than my own soul. Can you explain what happened more carefully, starting at the beginning? Then I'll know what I'm saying to my brother tomorrow."  
I nodded and explained everything. I left nothing out as John had the right to know all that had happened.

By the time I'd finished, tears threatened to fall and John kissed me again.  
"You really should've woke me, Meg," said John, stroking my hair.  
"I know, but you said yourself you have spook's business tomorrow and -"  
"Ssh, I'm just saying. But I think now you should try and get some rest – all you've done over these past few days is fret," John advised.  
"Can you blame me?" I asked.  
John shook his head with that look in his eyes that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

I tried as I laid in his arms again, his head next to mine.  
But I just couldn't get any rest and I continued to watch the cradle even though the door was now locked. John and the baby were the only family I had left since John had pierced Marcia's heart with the blade of his staff. Despite this, I knew it was all for the best since Marcia _had _harmed the baby girl who was lucky to still be alive. I understood John's actions of impaling my sister but still missed her, she was family after all. That was why I now felt I could never leave John, it was like I needed this family to even smile.

The following day, sunrays flooded in through the window, forcing my eyes to peel open: I found that I had dozed off somehow.  
I turned my head and placed my hand on the pillow where John should've been laying. Either he was downstairs talking with William or out on usual spook's business.  
The baby started crying his usual hungry cry so I let out a sleepy sigh in response, got out of the bed and carried him from the cradle to the bed where I sat down and started feeding him.

It was when I heard voices downstairs, I decided John was 'talking' to William and chose to listen.  
"So it's suddenly all right to harm my child and Meg, is it? It's all right to frighten Meg so much, she threatens to leave if you try anything else?" John demanded.  
"I was trying to stop you from having something you'll regret," William protested – a bad defence in my opinion, "And I never actually hurt them."  
"You can't justify your immoral actions, Will, it doesn't make it all right. If you've really any sense of loyalty in you, you'd understand and leave my family alone!"  
"I'm loyal, John, but it's not good to be distracted by a witch who's nature is to slaughter mankind and practise deceit. She'd control you if she had her way," William argued.  
"Meg can't help she was born a witch and what do you know about her anyway? I'm the one that's dealt with daemons and denizens, not you. If you cannot learn to accept my family – or at least respect my decision – then you can just…"  
"I can just what?"  
"…Leave…" John answered, though I could hear no spite, just how hard this was for him to say.  
"Fine, I don't want to live with a fool for a little brother, a killer and her fledgling anyway. Goodbye, John." The hostility in William's voice was strongly evident and it made my blood boil.

The door slammed shut.

Once I heard John climbing the stairs, I acted like I heard nothing. I just held Henry in my arms after his feeding was finished and waited for John to enter.  
Regret and guilt seemed to follow him as he came in, sat next to me on the bed and stroked my cheek.  
"Meg, you don't need to worry about William anymore…he's no longer living here," John told me quietly.  
Even though I already knew this, upon hearing John tell me seemed to summon back all that had been abating.  
I hugged him with one arm.  
"Thank you, John, I know this must be hard for you."  
"You and the baby come first and if it means you stay here, it makes his leave less hard for me," John replied with a smile.  
"I will never leave you, I couldn't if I tried, you're all I have left."  
I leaned my head on John's shoulder who pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.  
"Good, now, can you please try and get some more sleep? I know you didn't get enough of it last night. Don't worry about Henry, Meg, I'll put him to bed. You just rest."  
Usually, I didn't like being told what to do but John was right, I needed rest. So I gave the baby to him and whilst he was laying the baby to rest in the cradle, I got back into bed.

I smiled as I felt John's lips on my forehead and heard the door close.  
I felt as though my whole world had fallen back into place. My baby was safe, there was no threat to this small family, and things were continuing as they should.  
I couldn't have what I had any other way.  
Finally, I fell into a peaceful sleep that I hadn't had in days – the baby usually fell asleep at this time too so I didn't need to worry about any disturbances.  
I knew that when I next woke up, John would be home. The kind of love I felt for him was confusing, sometimes a bittersweet love, and it hurt but it seemed that the more it hurt, the more I loved it.  
Despite this love being confusing, a love for John and our baby, I knew I would come to understand it someday.

_**Well, there you have it, the third instalment. By the way, I may seem to be updating this story more often than Spook's Love but I have good reason as always: if anyone has any advice on writing about a fictional battle, I'd love to hear it.  
Part two of Judd and Cosmina; up next. **_


	4. Family Night 4 - Judd & Cosmina Part II

_**Here is part two of Judd and Cosmina. Enjoy! **_

Dusk quickly darkened as shadowed clouds swirled in.  
The wind violently blew the raindrops to the windows, the whistles as clear as the rattling. But no sound could compete with the thump of Judd's own heart that he could hear.  
It only made Judd more anxious. He didn't know where his Cosmina had gone and he hadn't a clue why she'd left. They never parted in the middle of a rare heated argument and Cosmina seemed fine, just reserved like she always seemed in the past few months.  
There was no note left either and Judd paced up and down constantly. He hadn't sat down since he got in half an hour ago.

Caster was a cold, hostile place for a woman in Cosmina's condition.  
What if something terrible had happened to her? There was no way of knowing.  
Perhaps Judd should've stayed in the mill in the first place so he could've kept an eye on his wife. Either that, or he could have gone with Bill and that mysterious apparent stranger, then maybe he'd have found his wife.

Suddenly, there came several desperate knocks on the door. Judd's green eyes lightened with hope.  
Could it be?  
He wasted no time in answering the door to find, to his delight, it _was_ her.  
His dear wife had come home where she was safe.  
Judd pulled Cosmina inside gently, closing the door behind her.  
When he looked down at her, before he could take in her pitiful appearance, Cosmina wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him fiercely on the lips.  
Judd responded for a minute or two before snapping back down to reality and holding Cosmina's shoulders, caressing them lightly as he noticed the red rings around her eyes.  
It was evident to him she'd been crying.  
"What's wrong, love?" he asked with concern as he looked at her properly.  
Cosmina's strawberry red hair was soaked through and she was breathing heavily.  
"Judd…you must stop them…" Cosmina pleaded, trying to get her breath back.  
"Stop who, love?" asked Judd, fearing the answer.  
"Bill and that stranger…I know you've been lying to me, Judd, but I also know you wouldn't upset me knowingly," Cosmina replied.  
"Of course I wouldn't, but how did you know -"  
"You're all making a huge mistake!" The words just tumbled from Cosmina's mouth and regret followed.  
Judd's green eyes widened before he could answer and pulled Cosmina closer protectively.  
"Ah, Cosmina's returned, I see," Bill noted, causing Cosmina to jump out of her skin and turn her head sharply. She patted her belly gently, startled.  
Judd placed his hand on hers.  
The mysterious stranger eyed Cosmina suspiciously as he caught sight of her tangled, soaked hair and ghostly paled skin, her chest shallowly rising and falling.  
"I was just taking Cosmina upstairs," Judd answered quickly and with irritation, noting the suspicion in the man's eyes as he frowned at Judd's wife.  
"Very well…" Bill sighed, "But be in the living room soon, there's business to discuss," he hinted.  
Judd nodded, tucked Cosmina under his arm and took her up the stairs, not long before Bill and the stranger followed to go up to the living room.

Once in their room where they could talk more privately, Judd sat Cosmina down on the bed before bolting the door shut.  
Then, he walked across and sat next to his wife.  
She shifted away from him slightly, annoyed that her own husband could lie like that to her.  
"Love, don't be like that. I was dragged into this, I had no choice," Judd told her.  
"Everything's a choice, Judd, everything we do – there's always a choice to make," Cosmina replied, feeling cheated.  
"All right, fine, then the choice was I either helped Bill and that man, or you would suffer the consequences. I could never live with that, you're everything to me."  
"If I'm everything to you, then, why lie like that, Judd?"  
"I was protecting you because that man threatened your life should you find out what's going on. I saw the way he looked at you when you came home. How much do you know, Cosmina?"  
"Enough to know I've been deceived all this time! I know you three plan on capturing Narcisse, my friend from Romania, and her aunt Aurelia and Abel, her cousin," Cosmina answered, "I was there when that man and Bill came."  
Judd's eyes widened again.  
"How did you get away?" he asked.  
"Narcisse helped me, I promised her she'd be the godmother. I also know who that man is."  
"Cosmina…"  
"He's Narcisse's own father!"  
"Cosmina, keep your voice down, if they find out you know that much, they'll burn you too," Judd warned.  
"What? Judd, Narcisse and her family never told me that."  
"It's true, Cosmina, that's what Narcisse's father plans to do. For revenge on someone…"  
"Narcisse's uncle, Aurelia's husband and Abel's father…"  
Here, Cosmina explained what she was told about Narcisse and her father, how Narcisse lost her mother in a house fire and how and why tensions rose when Narcisse's father turned to Aurelia for help, then turned against her when he was cast out, but Aurelia kept Narcisse.

Judd was speechless.  
After telling the tale, tears streamed down Cosmina's cheeks.  
Judd wiped them away with his thumb.  
"I just feel so cheated and let down. How long have you known it was Narcisse they were after?" Cosmina asked quietly.  
"Not long, I promise you, I had to work it out for myself," Judd replied truthfully.  
He then pulled his wife into his embrace as she started to cry softly.  
"How much does she mean to you, love?" asked Judd.  
"She's l-like…a…a s…sister to m-e…" Cosmina sobbed into his chest.  
"I'll fix this, love, you need to believe that. But until then, I need you to act like you don't know anything, I'm not losing you."  
Judd started stroking Cosmina's hair, kissing the top of her head gently.  
"Just…do what you can…" Cosmina mumbled against his chest.  
Judd promised this before helping his wife into bed and kissing her tenderly before leaving the room. Now, to see what Bill wanted to discuss in the living room.

Judd sat opposite Bill and the man, waiting for someone to start the discussion.  
The man went first.  
"The girl…does she know?" asked the man, though it seemed more of a demand.  
Bill held up his hand.  
"Gordon, I'll handle this."  
Gordon fell silent, irritated at being told what to do.  
"Does Cosmina know?" asked Bill.  
Judd shook his head as truthfully as he could manage.  
"As far as she knows, it's about a favour you owe."  
Bill nodded in approval.  
"See, Gordon? There was no need to worry."  
"I'm not convinced. I noticed how wet her hair looked and that she'd been crying. I believe she's friends with my daughter but after tonight, my daughter will no longer be her concern," said Gordon darkly.  
There was something in his eyes that looked haunted, tormented even. His eyes seemed to darken as he spoke.  
"We captured Aurelia and Narcisse, whereas Abel…he put up a bit of a fight…" What Bill was suggesting was nothing good.  
"I'll bring those two in then I want you two to take them up into that room you never use," Gordon ordered.  
"Wait…you're dealing with them tonight?" asked Judd. "I thought that was taking place tomorrow in the afternoon."  
"I need to be somewhere else tomorrow," Gordon answered before he left.  
Bill then turned to Judd once the door closed.  
"I know Cosmina knows what's going on, Judd, Gordon's just too fixated on his revenge to notice clearly. Let's just keep this to ourselves."  
Judd smiled: at least he wasn't alone.

Finally, Aurelia and Narcisse were both inside the mill: bound, gagged and dormant.  
Whilst Bill and Judd carried them up the stairs, Gordon left without explanation.  
Bill knew exactly where he was going.  
Judd quietly told Bill he needed his help in saving Aurelia and Narcisse, for Cosmina.  
"Look, our best chance at that is to be patient, bide our time and wait until the last minute," Bill advised.  
Judd nodded in agreement, he trusted Bill and somehow knew he was right.

Once the women were ungagged, unbound and laid on the beds pushed up against the walls, Bill and Judd left the room and waited back in the living room, where Gordon had left them.  
When Gordon returned, he told Bill that there was an hour's delay and asked to speak to him alone.  
Judd knew where he wasn't wanted and went up to see Cosmina.

Cosmina slowly opened her eyes, looking up at her husband sitting beside her, and persuaded Judd to tell her what had happened.  
When he told her, she looked solemn and asked to see her friend, talk to her in private.  
Judd agreed and made sure they weren't being watched.

Whilst he waited outside, Cosmina went into the room where Aurelia and Narcisse were being kept. Judd strained his ears but still could only hear a little of the conversation.  
"Right, right…so, where is your Judd now?" asked the sarcastic voice that Judd guessed to be Aurelia's.  
"Don't talk about him like that. He's done a lot for me and _is _going to save you. He just has to be careful: Narcisse's father threatened mine and my baby's life," Cosmina retorted.  
That was all Judd managed to hear, the rest was muffled.

When Cosmina exited the room, her hand found Judd's and he squeezed her hand affectionately.  
She then squeezed it tightly, panting and trembling.  
"Judd…the baby…" she whimpered in agony.  
"It can't be…why now?" Judd panicked.  
He got Cosmina back into their room and laid her down on the covers.

Cosmina started crying.  
"Judd…it hurts…" she complained.  
Judd kissed her forehead, promising he'd be back.  
Cosmina gave a slight nod, her face tightening in pain.  
Judd hated seeing her like this and so wasted no time in leaving the room to find Bill.

Once he'd run down into the living room, Judd told Bill what had happened, before he could lecture Judd for going in and interrupting a private conversation without knocking.  
Bill got to his feet.  
"Of all the days…it had to be today…go and get the midwife, Judd, you know where she lives," Bill told him.  
"The burning will not be postponed because of something like this," Gordon argued.  
"Well, we can't leave those two either," Bill protested as Judd left.

Judd ran as fast and as hard as he could, barely caring as the rain drummed against his skin like thousands of tiny needles. The wind swept as if trying to slow him down, but he drove on, the thought of Cosmina alone in that room on his mind.  
When he reached the house, he knocked hard and loud on the door.  
The midwife and her two sisters, all with hair between the colours brown and grey, answered. The midwife stayed calm as Judd explained that Cosmina had gone into labour.  
They hurried back towards the mill once the midwife and her sisters had got their things.

When they got into the mill, Judd was surprised to find that both Gordon _and _Bill were nowhere to be seen; neither of their cloaks were there.  
Judd shrugged and took the midwife and her sisters up to his and Cosmina's room where his wife was still whimpering and sobbing.  
The midwife placed her hands on Cosmina's knees to part her legs.  
Cosmina shot up on instinct but then calmed down when she saw it was only the midwife.  
Whilst her sisters rolled up the back of Cosmina's nightdress to dab a wet cloth along her back, the midwife instructing Cosmina to try and breathe steadily, Judd left for a minute to see if what he suspected was true.

When he went up to that room, his thoughts were confirmed: Bill and Gordon had left to burn Aurelia and Narcisse.  
Judd hoped that Bill would save them, or Cosmina would never forgive him.  
With the shake of his head, Judd ran back to Cosmina, she was his priority. He promised he'd be there when the time came and he was determined to keep that promise.

Once Judd got back to the room, Cosmina was now laying on her back, one of the midwife's sisters dabbing the wet cloth on her forehead.  
Judd pulled up a chair, sat by Cosmina's side and clasped her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Cosmina turned her head and smiled weakly.  
"I expected you to be further than you are," the midwife muttered.  
Judd turned his head sharply and the youngest of the three waving her hands at chest height in a gesture to say 'no'.  
"It's not a problem, your wife's doing fine, we just _expected _the baby to be a little further," she explained to him.  
Then, the sentence came Cosmina dreaded.  
"Cosmina, you'll need to push when I tell you," the midwife instructed.  
Cosmina turned to her husband, tears of fear in her eyes.  
"Judd, I'm frightened."  
"You'll be fine," he smiled, kissing her hand and stroking it with his thumb.  
"You need to push now," the midwife ordered.  
Cosmina started screaming. She squeezed her husband's hand with every pain she felt.  
Judd turned his attention to the window for a moment or two: it was now really dark.  
He hoped Bill would keep to his word.  
Then, his attention turned back to Cosmina as her screams lengthened. What had he done to her?

After about two hours or so, Cosmina's screams started weakening and her eyes were closing.  
"Cosmina…Cosmina…" Judd was panicking. This couldn't be happening, surely…  
"Cosmina, don't give up, you're almost there. Just a few more," another of the midwife's sisters told her.  
"Maybe we need to…"  
"No, Catherine, we don't. That's a last resort," the midwife cut in.  
"Charlotte, I was just suggesting…wasn't I, Lidia?" Catherine turned to her twin.  
The woman nodded but then took the midwife's side, so Catherine fell silent.  
Judd started stroking Cosmina's face.  
"Cosmina, I've got you, trust me, you'll be fine. Just don't give up…I love you," the urgency in Judd's voice was evident.  
Then, one more push elicited the loudest scream Judd had heard all night.  
It seemed to last for ever.  
Eventually, helpless cries overcame Cosmina's scream.  
A huge sigh of relief escaped Cosmina's lips.  
"Rest now," said the midwife, patting Cosmina's knee lightly.  
As the midwife's sisters were cleaning the baby before the midwife would wrap it up, Judd overheard what it was and whispered it to Cosmina.  
"It's a girl," he whispered into her ear.  
Even though Judd wanted a son, now, he didn't seem to mind. As long as he had his wife and his child, he didn't care.

The baby wrapped up in a soft creamy white blanket, the midwife handed the baby to Judd who kissed his baby girl's tiny head before handing her over to Cosmina.  
Cosmina instantly fell in love with her daughter, a love that could never be explained.  
She kissed her gurgling baby girl's soft warm head before the baby nestled into the warmth of her mother's chest.  
"What are you going to call her?" the midwife asked politely, though she and her sisters were already hovering near the door. No one wanted to be near a spook.  
Just as Cosmina and Judd smiled at each other before she was about to reply, a voice the couple knew so well came into the room.  
"Bill told me what happened," said Narcisse breathlessly.  
"Narcisse?" Cosmina was really pleased and relieved to see her friend. But where was Aurelia and Abel?  
Narcisse nodded.  
"Where's Aurelia?" asked Cosmina, turning her head towards Judd.  
"She…couldn't be saved. But, Aurelia made sure my father had the same fate and he turned to ashes as Bill was untying me. In a way, it was a kindness because I knew he was haunted by the torment of the past," Narcisse explained.  
"What of your cousin?"  
Narcisse shook her head.  
"He fought my father, but didn't survive. That's how we got captured." Narcisse bowed her head.  
"I'm so sorry."  
Narcisse shook her head.  
"Never mind me, what are you going to call the baby?" asked Narcisse, walking over to the other side of Cosmina and stroking the baby's head.  
Cosmina changed her mind.  
"Aurelia…I'm going to call her Aurelia."  
Narcisse smiled, "You really don't have to…"  
"I want to, it's the least Judd and I can do. If it wasn't for you and your family, I'd never have escaped."  
"Thank you."  
"I stand by what I said too, I want you to be the godmother."  
Narcisse looked at Judd who nodded, so Narcisse accepted.

Both Bill and Narcisse got to hold the baby Aurelia. She had beautiful big sparkling round eyes, she was bright and alert too.  
She was beautiful and a tear even rolled down Bill's cheek.  
"I saw that," Judd grinned.  
"No, no…you see, I…it was…all right so I'm not made of stone!"  
Judd turned back to his wife and slid his hand underneath her head to kiss her on the lips.  
"I love you, Judd, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a son, and what I said to you," Cosmina said softly.  
"You gave me something better," Judd replied.  
They kissed again.

It was a wonderful feeling for Judd, to have a loving supportive wife and a lovely baby girl. He couldn't have asked for a better family. Bill even offered Narcisse to stay with them for a while.  
Nothing could make Judd and Cosmina happier.

_**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Next up; Adriana and Simon's Family Night!**_


	5. Family Night 5 - Adriana and Simon

_**Here is Adriana's and Simon's Family Night. Once again, I couldn't think of a name for the baby so I didn't include it. Feel free to let me know what you think and enjoy! **_

It was a calm, blissful night for the young couple – as it always was since their wedding. Not only had a magical white, holy ceremony taken place just over a year ago, but Simon's and Adriana's son had just turned one.  
Adriana's mother was confident that her daughter's choice of husband, Simon, would not only provide enough for Adriana and his son, but also supply a lifetime of happiness for his wife.  
However, by contrast, despite Adriana's mother welcoming Simon with open arms into her daughter's life, her husband disliked Simon, for Adriana's – his little girl's – husband was still just a cooper and might not provide enough. Compared to the man that first proposed to Adriana because she reminded him of his deceased wife, Simon was not good enough according to Adriana's father.  
How was her father now going to make sure everything was all right when he let her go to another?

After the wedding, the young newly-weds wasted no time in settling in and now, they had a beautiful baby boy to care for and cherish as well as their love: he was the son that Simon always wanted.

Now, Adriana was tucking her baby boy into his cradle after she'd cradled him in her arms and sung him a lullaby she used to adore as a child; Simon stood by her side. The cheeky bright-eyed little infant grabbed his mother's index finger.  
Adriana leaned down and kissed her son's soft small head gently.  
"Goodnight love," she whispered softly to him.  
Gently and carefully, Adriana unlocked the infant's tiny fingers from around her index finger and smiled up at her husband, then kissed his cheek.

It was then that Simon wasted no time in taking both his wife's delicate hands in his and led her over to the mirror. There he turned her round to face it, stood behind her and took out the gift.  
Simon crowned Adriana's neck with a beautiful heart-shaped locket after she gathered her long hair onto her shoulder so it was easier to move out of the way.  
"There, a beautiful necklace for my beautiful wife," said Simon as Adriana turned back round to face him.  
He caressed her rosy cheek with his hand.  
"What's the occasion?" she asked him.  
"Just a thank you, I suppose: for making me the luckiest man in this world," he told her.  
Adriana slid her hands behind his neck and kissed him tenderly.  
Simon pulled her closer, into an embrace.

When they were done, Simon guided his wife by the hand over to the bed where they laid down and talked about their wedding, how their most precious and desired possession came to be. They also reminisced about the day they met and when they met John Gregory, Tom Ward, Alice Deane and Bill Arkwright's wolfhounds. It showed how strong their love for each other really was, even in the darkest of times.

Simon was stroking Adriana's dark hair whilst holding her in his arms, both content. Adriana was running her hand lovingly up and down her husband's chest as they spoke softly into the night. There was nothing that could break these lovers apart.

The morning light leaked into Adriana's eyelids, forcing her awake.  
Adriana gently slipped out of her husband's arms, covered her hand with her mouth as she quietly yawned, then got out of the bed and took her baby from his cradle.  
She strode out onto the small balcony, her boy held with one arm, before neatly placing her free delicate hand onto it. She gazed over the treetops, over the rolling hills, watching the milk white doves glide across the pale morning sky, into the fluffy clouds white like snow. She watched them fly freely and together – like a family, the family she had.  
The beautiful young woman, as she looked down at her smiling, gurgling son, could not believe her luck. Not only had she married a caring, handsome young man, but also was living a dream she'd had since she was a little girl; an adorable little boy and a loving husband – it was more than she could ever hope for. 

The pale skirt of Adriana's nightdress danced in the warm gentle spring breeze as she inhaled a small intake of the island air. Never had it tasted so fine in all her life.  
Suddenly, someone approached her from behind, wrapped his warm, promising, caring arms about her shoulders, used his free hand to pat the baby boy's head gently, and kissed the top of Adriana's glossy raven head.  
"Good morning Adriana, my love," said Simon sweetly, resting his chin on the top of Adriana's head.  
"Good morning," she replied blissfully with equal sweetness, if not more, turning her head and smiling up at her husband warmly.  
Simon's blonde hair was waving slightly in the soft quiet breeze and it seemed to captivate Adriana even more.

Simon kissed the silk ivory skin between Adriana's neck and shoulder. In response, she tilted her head upwards slightly to give him more space as he draped her hair around his fingers so he could continue.  
When he was finished, Adriana turned her gaze back to the misty, yet, breath-taking view.  
"It's so peaceful here," she complimented, smiling radiantly.  
"It always will be with you and our child in my life," Simon answered, hypnotized by his Adriana's beauty.  
"Oh, Simon!" Adriana sighed happily, tilted her head up and met Simon's lips with her own.  
His arm around his wife, Simon took his little family inside.

"I love you, darling," Adriana declared as she took the infant downstairs with them.  
"I love you too, my sweet," Simon responded.  
Adriana gave her son to her husband so she could fix the breakfast. Simon took his son over to the window.  
There was a lot of admiration and understanding in that child's bright round eyes as Simon made promises, one being to protect his son with his life.  
Adriana smiled to herself. She told her Simon he'd be a good father; that he shouldn't doubt himself the way he did.

Finally, "Breakfast is ready," said Adriana.  
Simon nodded and sat down at the small square table, opposite his wife after sitting his son in the new wooden highchair bought not long ago.  
The family ate happily before Simon had to set off for work. A cooper's job had to get done somehow.  
Before he left, however, he kissed his wife goodbye when they were both standing. Their eyes were closed, one of Simon's arms around Adriana's waist to hold her close, their bodies were locked, and Adriana's fingertips were placed lightly on Simon's chin as their lips fastened together.  
The very sun seemed to illuminate their kiss, like the Earth itself appreciated their love.

_**The last scene is my recreation of an Arthur/Gwen scene from the TV series 'Merlin' that I just adore, if you must know. Up next is one I find that's becoming a popular choice; John Ward's and Mam's Family Night with their sons Jack and James.**_


	6. Family Night 6 - A Romantic Fantasy

_**I had a brainstorm last night about another Tom and Alice themed family night – yes, I know I promised one about Tom's family but I've struggled so just think of this as more of a special addition.  
It's a short story so there's a lot of time skipping: 'It is nearing Alice's sixteenth birthday and her powers threaten to veer out of control. She needs to go to Pendle and learn how to control them but she could be gone for a long time. Tom is upset and doesn't want his lover to leave. However, the Deane witch clan have looked into Alice's betrayal and have seen her future through her cousin Gianna's eyes. Will Alice really be gone for a long time, or will something pop up and get in the way?' **_

"So, that's it then, Tom, all I have to tell you. That's why I'm going to Pendle," Alice told him, finding herself unable to meet his green eyes with her big brown ones.  
"But, Alice, I…why now? Why now when you're leaving in a week, when you could be gone for a long time?" Tom asked her, full of sadness. He loved Alice and the very thought of being parted for so long put sorrow on his heart.  
"Anything's good if it's to keep you safe. My sixteenth birthday's just a month away, Tom, don't want to hurt you, do I? Need to learn how to keep my powers under control," she replied, also finding the news hard.  
"Now you see why I didn't want your cousin living under this roof, ever since she came we haven't been as close."  
Rather than answering to that, Alice locked her arms around her lover, closing her eyes as she indulged the warmth and security of his arms.  
"Going to miss you, Tom, I am but we both know it's for the best. Soon as I can, I will come back to you," she promised.  
Tom nodded reluctantly as they loosened their arms from around each other.  
"I'm just going to miss you so much."  
"I'll miss you too, Tom, more than I can tell."  
They both looked dejected and said nothing. Tom just continued to hold Alice on his lap, he wanted to hold her to him for as long as he could, up until the very last second. He nuzzled her long black hair as she laid her weight on his chest. Secretly, Alice wanted to stay with him and he wanted her to stay, but he only ever wanted what was best for her and she knew what was best for her so if this concealing of her power was what was good for her, then Tom was going to let her leave with a smile.  
However, without knowing it, he was doing whatever he could to make her stay.

Tom would pull Alice closer at night, spend more time with her after spook's business and whisper to her how much he loved her. She'd kiss him in gratitude but could see what he was doing – even if he couldn't – and wouldn't submit.

Finally, the day came when it was time for her to leave. Her cousin, Gianna Malkin, seemed relatively happy and hugged her briefly at the door and gave a nod of farewell before forcefully (though it looked purposefully) skipping back up to her room. Tom on the other hand left the house with Alice and walked with her up to the gate.  
He then turned her round to face him and, still holding her shoulders, whispered into her ear, "Come home safely, Alice, be careful."  
She nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck, her hand in his brown hair, and kissed him fiercely on the lips.  
They stood there in bliss, like they had all the time in the world and more, when suddenly, Alice interrupted their kiss and whispered a final goodbye before leaving through the gate and disappearing into the trees.  
Tom walked back to the house despairingly, remembering the last time they were separated.

Nevertheless, Alice returned home within two days and Tom was both surprised and elated to see her pretty face as she came up the path when he saw her through the kitchen window. But, when he opened the door to let her in, she hugged him before falling against him wearily.  
He carried her under her arms and knees over to the settee by the kitchen fire. Alice looked exhausted, paler and thinner than usual.  
"Are you all right, Alice?" asked Tom softly.  
"Powerless now, Tom, I am, that's why I've come home early," Alice replied quietly, ashamed.  
"Alice?"  
"Soon as I set foot in Pendle, the Deane witch clan's assassin came and drained me of my power, told me I was too much of a threat now…I feel so useless!" Alice cried.  
Tom instantly started caressing her cheek lightly with his thumb.  
"Sssh, you're not useless, Alice, not to me. At least now we can still be together and now there's no threat of you turning to the dark," Tom rightfully pointed out.  
Alice smiled, "I guess so. Something else, Tom."  
"What is it?"  
"Gianna contacted me with a mirror. You know when I was sick last week?"  
"Yes…"  
"There's a reason I was…it's…well…I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father."  
Tom was shocked and didn't know how to react. He liked the idea of having a family with the person he loved most but didn't know if he was ready to be a father.  
Alice wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother but they would learn together, that was the beauty of it.  
"Know you don't feel ready, Tom, know you all too well, I do, but we'll learn together, won't we?"  
Rather than saying anything, Tom just hugged her, kissing her wherever he could.  
"Knew you'd act like this," Alice grinned.  
Tom moved his hand onto the tiny swell of her belly and she placed her hand on his.  
Suddenly, Gianna came down with such a grin.  
"You never listened to what else I was going to say, cousin, about your baby."  
Tom and Alice turned their heads towards Gianna in curiosity.  
"Go on," Alice urged.  
"The baby's going to be a girl and what's known as a spook witch."  
The young couple tilted their heads, confused.  
Gianna sighed in frustration.  
"A spook witch is a female being that can conjure a silver chain at her fingertips, send it spiralling through the air towards a denizen. She can adjust the amount of the silver than harms the denizens too as all denizens have a specific amount to which they can be harmed at. With the gesture of her hands and at her will, a spook witch can part the ground into a pit before using her hands to conjure several iron bars, however many she wants at will. With the swirl of her index finger, a spook witch can fill a boggart's bait dish with blood and snap her fingers to conjure the bait dish. A spook witch can also bestow an accuracy charm on a weapon used against a denizen, increasing its chances of meeting tis target," Gianna explained.  
"Would the dark be able to turn her into _their _weapon?" asked a now worried Alice.  
Gianna nodded sympathetically.  
"If the child is born in the dark with no light outside, then yes. She must either be born under the rays of the sun or the beams of the moon to be a gift to the light."  
Just as Gianna turned to descend the stairs, Tom stopped her.  
"Gianna, maybe I was wrong about you. Thank you."  
It was the nicest thing he'd said to her and Gianna nodded, smiling with gratitude before she continued.

"Well, wasn't this nice for an early birthday present?" Tom joked.  
Alice laughed with him before they snuggled.  
"Tom," Alice began gently.  
"Yes?"  
"This was something Gianna didn't scry but I had to know, to see if it was for me what aunt Agnes scryed when I was younger. She'd scryed and I saw two cradles. When I scryed, the same occurred," Alice said excitedly.  
"Twins…twin girls!" Tom exclaimed.  
Alice nodded and Tom squeezed her with love. She squeezed him back.  
"Two spook witches," Alice chuckled, "Who would've thought?"  
"I love you, Alice," Tom spoke into her ear quietly.  
"Love you too, Tom," Alice replied, looking him in the eyes before catching his lips in hers.  
That one tender kiss spoke for them, all that they wanted to say. It was the start of a new beginning.

_**That's the end of the additional chapter.  
I promise that Family Night 7 will be on Tom's family. **_


	7. Family Night 7 - The Wards Part I

_**Just to clarify, the previous chapter was just a spin-off. It is not in any way related to the first chapter.  
That out of the way, I know I said I'd do a Family Night on John Ward and Mrs Ward. However, I have so much more ideas if it was most of the family, you know, when Mary Ward's five years old; this one is set when it's her birthday – set in March the year after the events in the thirteenth book (it's very weekly related):  
Jack and Ellie want this to be a great 5**__**th**__** birthday for Mary but she refuses to smile: her youngest uncle, Tom Ward, and her unique auntie, Alice Deane, is not at the farm. That's what would make her birthday.  
This is a Family Night that still includes John Ward and Mrs Ward, so don't worry. **_

Little Mary stared out at the starry night sky, across the landscape luminated under the moon's beams of silver light. It should've been an exciting evening for young Mary. It was her birthday, after all, what child wouldn't be excited?  
By contrast to most small children, Mary Ward wasn't interested in the present the family had got together to discuss weeks before. It wasn't about that cheery birthday song that never failed to redden Mary's sweet little cheeks. Neither was it about the cake that took her grandmother and mother a whole day to prepare.  
Oh, no, for Mary, her only wish was to have all the family here. Her cousins had arrived, so had her five uncles and their wives. John Ward had taken the whole day off farming to spend time with his granddaughter, and Jack had taken a break in the afternoon to have some special father-daughter time. Ellie was always complaining – and she never complained often – he paid more attention to baby Matthew and never spent enough time with their first child.

Everyone was at the farm: celebrating, smiling, laughing, waiting for the moment the cake would be presented to the birthday girl ten minutes after midnight – her exact birthday time…  
As yet, Mary stared out at the green landscape, passed that spooky rolling hill, following the stream of light radiating from the moon. That distance was empty. Not everyone was here, in Mary's eyes, as her father would have her believe. There were still two people missing: her Uncle Tom and Auntie Alice. Last year, Mary remembered, after slyly kissing Uncle Tom's cheek, her uncle whispered to her that the next time he and Alice came, there could be some big news, along with promising her he'd bring her little cousin.  
Mary hadn't the slightest idea what Uncle Tom meant by 'big news'; she'd hoped to find out tonight. Where were they? Both had promised the hopeful little girl they'd be here.  
Maybe her father knew – he was the one that spoke to his brother and sister-in-law last.  
Just as that thought crossed that young developing mind, the door creaked open. Appearing in the strip of dim candlelight was her dear granny.  
Mary turned her head towards the door and nodded for her grandmother to enter. Mrs Ward did so, walked cross and sat next to Mary by the window.  
"Everyone's waiting, Mary, there's only ten minutes until the cake will be ready," her granny told her softly.  
In response, Mary just gazed longingly out at the tranquil landscape.  
"Are we waiting for Uncle Tom, by any chance?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and curving her lips into a loving, warm smile.  
Mary nodded.  
"And Auntie Alice. When will they be here, granny? They promised!" Mary pouted.  
"Oh, dear, maybe they can't make it. Your auntie and uncle are very busy with business."  
"Spook's business," Mary corrected with an admiring smile.  
If Auntie Alice could accompany Uncle Tom on business like that, then why couldn't she? Auntie Alice was still Uncle Tom's family.  
At that reminder, Mary shook her head.  
"Uncle Tom said he was bringing my cousin here on my birthday," she told her granny, frowning.  
Mrs Ward slid her granddaughter onto her lap with effort.  
"My, aren't you getting heavy?" she commented with the same humorous smile she used to give Tom when he was that age. "Come on, come down and enjoy your birthday, everyone's waiting for the birthday girl. Maybe they will come in time, they're just getting held up."  
Mary shook her head in protest.  
"I can't enjoy my birthday if Uncle Tom isn't here. I want to meet my cousin."  
"I know you do, but it can't be helped. If you come down, maybe they'll arrive quicker," Mrs Ward suggested, desperate to try and persuade the stubborn child to come down.  
"Promise…"  
"I promise."  
Mrs Ward couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Carefully sliding Mary to her feet, then climbing to her feet, Mrs Ward took May's hand and together, they left the child's bedroom. When the door closed, Mary's heart was beating fast.  
_Please let them come, _Mary thought to herself, _Please! Please! Please!_  
When the pair reached the kitchen, Jack just couldn't help himself, "The birthday girl's finally made an appearance!"  
Ellie, who was standing by her husband's side – he was sitting at the table – in his arms, looked down at her daughter with sympathy. She knew something was wrong and she also knew that Jack's sarcasm wasn't helping.  
John Ward was standing next to the doorway and took over from his wife. He led his granddaughter over to the end chair, pulled it out for her and helped her to sit down.  
"Dad, she's a big girl now. She can sit herself down," Jack smiled at his daughter.  
"A gentleman helps a birthday lady to her seat," his father joked.  
"Dear, maybe I should go up and check on the baby. I've left him for ten minutes," said Ellie quietly to her husband.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he can wait another five. Our daughter's cake will be coming out soon," Jack replied.  
Mary felt so loved for today. All five of her uncles and five of her aunties had made conversation with her tonight and she'd managed to play with all of her cousins. Earlier today, they'd played It and hide-and-seek. It was easy since this was a farm. There was so much room to run around and plenty of places to hide.  
That brought Mary back to the guilty feeling she had inside. What if her cousin she'd yet to meet was old enough to play these games? What did they look like? They were missing out. Most importantly, the cake was going to be presented to her in five minutes and still, no sign of the auntie, uncle and cousin Mary had been waiting for all day and night!

Mary's mother and granny had already disappeared! They were readying the cake for sure!

The anxious girl absent-mindedly started drumming the table with her two fingers as irrational thoughts started creeping into her mind: what if something had happened to the three people she wanted to see? What if they were never coming to the farm again?  
That's when Mary had to ask, "Daddy, why hasn't Uncle Tom come yet?"  
She'd never dare bring up Auntie Alice. Her daddy would surely shoot her a temporary glare – everyone knew he hated Uncle Tom's choice of wife. Mary was different, she was fascinated by the witch Auntie Alice was. This time, she had so many questions for her.

Mary's ears had memorised the conversation her grandparents had when she first reappeared:  
"John, dear, our son still hasn't turned up," Mrs Ward had noted.  
"Either he's got held up or…I doubt it, he will be here: it's his niece's birthday," John Ward had reassured her.  
"You don't suppose Jack had spoken to him and Alice, do you?"  
"My guess is as good as yours but it's a good bet…I saw him talking to them last year at the fence and his face didn't say a friendly farewell."

Being a mere child, Mary hadn't the slightest clue what their conversation had meant. All she'd gathered was her father had spoken to Uncle Tom and Auntie Alice before, they could've got held up…but they _were _going to be here.  
That lifted Mary's spirits and made it easier for her to smile along with her cheerful family.

She'd been a good, patient little girl for four minutes. Mary couldn't wait any longer and submitted to the urge of asking her – mostly impatient – father again.  
"Daddy, Uncle Tom should be here by now. Where is he?"  
Uh-oh…Mary had made a mistake that could've been a disaster. She'd interrupted Jack mid-conversation with her Uncle James and another of her uncles.  
Fortunately, Jack wasn't the type to spoil his princess's birthday and instead, looked hesitant to answer.  
"Mary, Uncle Tom isn't…" Jack had raised his finger but his speech was interrupted.  
The door had opened and everyone fell silent. Their eyes were still welcoming when Mary looked but noticed her father looked unwilling to turn around – although he was slowly lowering his finger and closing his mouth.

Mary followed the household's gaze: it fell on three figures.  
All three drew back their dark hoods.  
One had dark brown hair and green eyes, a rowan wood staff in his left hand. He had his arm around a really young woman with long black hair and big brown eyes. Clutching her dark skirt was a little girl with green eyes like her father but soft black hair like her mother – although the little girl's ended in ringlets.  
The woman picked up her daughter and sat her on her hip.  
"Sorry we're late, there was trouble all day in Chipenden," the young man apologised.  
Was it…it was! Mary had to try so hard to stop herself from squealing in delight.  
It was…  
"Uncle Tom…Auntie Alice!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and bounding towards them.  
Auntie Alice carefully lowered her daughter from her hip so she and Uncle Tom could crouch and hug their niece.  
"You made it!" Mary cried.  
By now, everyone was smiling – all except Jack.  
"Of course we did, Mary, we wouldn't forget your birthday," Uncle Tom told her.  
Mary released her grip so her auntie and uncle could stand when she saw her cousin.  
"Is that…"  
"Yes, Mary, that's our daughter: Elizabeth," Auntie Alice told her.  
She then turned and smiled down encouragingly at her little girl.  
"Say hello to your cousin, Lizzie, she's family," Uncle Tom encouraged his daughter gently.  
Lizzie walked carefully over, very timidly, to her older cousin and smiled bashfully.  
"H-hello…" she managed.  
"Hello, Lizzie," Mary beamed, "I'm Mary."  
At this point, one by one, the family were congratulating the young couple and slowly getting to know Lizzie. She was becoming the centre of attention but Mary really didn't mind. At last, she'd met her cousin and, after everyone had met Lizzie, Mary took her delicate miniscule, pearl ivory hand and took her over to Jack.  
Mary tugged at her daddy's sleeve.  
"Daddy, this is Lizzie, Uncle Tom's daughter," Mary introduced.  
Just one glance down at his niece and that cold gaze melted into a warm smile.  
Jack hauled his niece up onto his knee. He tickled her playfully and she burst into laughter.  
Satisfied, Mary walked back over to her birthday chair that was usually her daddy's chair.

Now everyone could enjoy themselves and Mary felt more laid back.

Just seconds later, Mary's granny and mother came striding in with the birthday cake. Mary started clapping, feeling her cheeks burning at the same time as everyone started singing. Lizzie was trying to join in with the song but knew very little.  
The cake in front of her and the song finally ending, Mary inhaled heavily. One more second, the song over, and…_puff_.  
Just one big exhale and Mary had blown out all five candles. Her grandpa never failed to further embarrass the girl and insisted on doing the 'hip-hip…hooray!' five times. Mary had hoped he'd forgotten this year.  
Uncle Tom remembered the embarrassment very clearly and when the cake was taken away to be sliced, he walked over to his niece with empathy, one hand on the back of the chair as he knelt down beside her. His wife was by Jack's side with Ellie to keep an eye on Lizzie.  
"Uncle Tom," Mary started.  
"Mary?"  
"What was the big news you wanted to tell me?" she asked curiously.  
"When everyone's eating the cake, Mary…your auntie and I want the whole family to know this time."  
_This time_…what did Uncle Tom mean? Why was it the grownups sometimes didn't make sense? It was torture to Mary who wanted to know everything about her family.

"Tom," Auntie Alice suddenly called over to him. "Your daughter…" she hinted with a wink and a cheeky smile.  
Uncle Tom rolled his eyes at his wife's slyness but made his way over to Jack all the same. Taking his daughter into his arms, Uncle Tom took her into a separate room.  
That was when Auntie Alice walked over to her niece and knelt down beside her.  
"How's your birthday been so far, Mary?" she asked.  
"Great, Auntie Alice!" Mary replied with glee.  
"I'm glad."  
"There's one thing: what does Uncle Tom mean, _this time_? What is the big news?" Mary attempted.  
"You'll find out soon enough," Auntie Alice replied without dropping any hints.  
She was then distracted in conversation with another of her husband's sister-in-laws. Mary could tell she liked this family so much better and it made Mary proud. That meant Auntie Alice liked her better too.

Uncle Tom was back in the kitchen by the time the cake was being given out. There were so many people that some had to stand while eating.  
Mary was being talked to by some of her other cousins now but always smiled sweetly at Lizzie when she could. Lizzie was sharing the cake with her mother while Uncle Tom and Mary's father were talking about 'adult-stuff', as Mary called it, while eating theirs.  
That's when Mary reminded her uncle, "Uncle Tom, you said you would tell me the big news when everyone was eating their cake."  
Uncle Tom looked at his niece before realising that this crafty Mary had grabbed everyone's attention. Auntie Alice looked about her too, then across at her husband.  
"You did promise Mary," Auntie Alice grinned.  
"But you're the one that's…"  
Auntie Alice raised an eyebrow, also smiling.  
"All right, fair enough, since everyone's listening. I didn't just promise Mary that Alice and I would bring Lizzie here with us this year. I also told her that there could be big news this year. Well, there is," Uncle Tom began, not good at telling an audience about this.  
Ellie already had a clue and so did the other women in the room.  
"Alice and I are…having another baby and it's due towards the end of this year," Uncle Tom finished.  
There were gawps all around before the bright eyes and smiles caught on. Before long, there were congratulations all around.  
Mary then piped up, "Will I get to hold my cousin?"  
The adults looked at her adoringly.  
Again, Uncle Tom had to promise her, "We'll bring the baby as soon as we can."  
"You're welcome anytime, Tom," said Jack, clapping his little brother on the back.  
"You should bring the baby here on Mary's next birthday," added Ellie, "That way, we can all meet him or her."  
Uncle Tom nodded in agreement.

John Ward and Mrs Ward were so happy they'd be having another grandchild soon.  
However, the younger generation were more focused on tonight and couldn't wait to watch Mary open her birthday gift. It took the family so long to find and agree on the perfect gift for a cute little girl such as Mary Ward.

_**Please don't hate me for this but, as stated in the title, this is part I of the Wards' Family Night. But don't worry, next up; Morgan and Evelyn's Family Night. It's unexpected, I know, but every character deserves a happy story, right? Just so as you know, these chapters are not in order. **_


	8. Family Night 8 - Will and Thorne

_**As promised and planned this time, a Will and Thorne Family Night.  
I'm not going to bother with saying what book this is set because there's no point. But they are young:  
Will and Thorne haven't been married long and already, Thorne is eight months pregnant with his baby. Things seem to be running smoothly, that is, until Thorne suddenly goes into labour…in the middle of the night! They are living in a getaway cottage in secret away from Will's father, so can Will get the midwife to Thorne in time?  
Don't worry, there's nothing too graphic or this would be rated M. **_

I was leaning on my elbows, panting. Sweat was pouring from my skin and I was so hot, I swear I could see some drops _evaporating_! My legs were spread far apart, my insides felt like they were being squeezed and twisted beyond their limit, a pool was underneath me, moistening the mattress. Wanted Will, didn't I? But he'd gone to fetch the midwife so I'd have to wait.  
My hair was itching where the sweat had soaked it. Used to be cropped, my hair, and I knew if it still was, wouldn't have this problem, would I?  
But when you're captured by love, makes you go through small changes, it does. For Will, I grew my hair to my shoulders. Hated it, Will's father, 'cos he thought it a mess and 'improper for a lady of the Gilbert House'. Didn't think that myself, did I? To me, my hair symbolised practicality. It looked wind-swept with simple braid detail – had to maintain some witch assassin dignity, didn't I?

Will's father: refused to give his blessing to me and Will, he did, but we still got married – in secret. Only had a few witnesses so it was legal. These witnesses were the people who more or less approved of our marriage: my once-teacher and good friend, Grimalkin, a new friend I'd made and some of Will's closest friends.  
Just the mere image of Will's father in his luxurious castle made me sick with rage. Had the man no shame? Just 'cos his son married a once-training witch assassin, he disowned his son and cast us out considering all Grimalkin and I had done for him. That anger made me want Will even more.  
Needed my husband here beside me, didn't I? Had Will's father been more considerate, I wouldn't be in labour like this: alone and wallowing in torture and anxiety for Will's safe return.  
Foolishly like a child, confused in irritation, worry and pain, I began to sob. My eyes squeezed tightly shut as another contraction came. I wasn't ready for this, couldn't give birth with no one I loved or anyone experienced to support and guide me through this, could I?

What sort of torment was this?  
Deep down, I knew Will and I had gone to a secret getaway cottage with a turret in the middle of nowhere, so of course he'd take so long. A small part of me, however, told me to not give up. He'd come, had every bit of faith in my husband, I did.  
Just when my mind started wandering to doubts that struck fear in one's mind, which always led the victim to do insane things, the door flung open before swinging back shut again.  
I clamped my lips together. Didn't want my lover to see me in such a pitiful state, did I? I'd been through worse, after all…or had I?  
No, now was not the time. Will had returned with the midwife, there was no cause for panic.

Unfortunately, when my hopes started building, a young woman opened the door instead. She had long reddish brown hair tied back into a braided bun and kind bright blue eyes.  
"Thorne!" she gasped, rosy-pale hands pressed against either side of her jaw. "Are you hurt? Where's Will? If he wants to be a husband and a father, he needs to take on responsibility…rich men!"  
My panting began to climax.  
My eyes widened. Hated it when someone talked about my lover with scorn, I did.  
"He's…Gone to get the…midwife…He…O-ow…" I struggled, feeling the baby give a swift kick.  
"Oh my…you're…How far away are the pains?" Fausta asked, flapping her hands frantically as she rushed over to my bedside.  
I heard women say that giving birth was the most blissful time for a mother when I was younger back in Pendle once. Who _on earth_ could be blissful when in so much afflict?  
I could feel Fausta's delicate, elegant hand rub soothingly against my forearm. I managed to turn my head and find her crouching on the floor beside me.  
"It's all going to be fine, Thorne. I can't see why Will didn't ask me to get the midwife. I know better where she lives and that way, he could've stayed with you in the meantime."  
Fausta's voice was in competition with my cries: I felt pathetic and useless.  
This was hopeless so I took in a deep breath before managing to reply with, "Well…we both kn…know how moody you…are if disturbed from…your…be…beauty sleep!"  
We chuckled together before it happened again.  
"D-do you need anything?"  
Ridiculous question, that, but I knew Fausta was inexperienced so she couldn't empathise with me.  
I shook my head vigorously.  
"Not yet…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I-I just want W…Will!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks like a river.  
There was still no sign of Will or the midwife…the baby was getting closer!  
It was when I started to cry I realised what had to be done. My pride had flown out the window the first time I was seen in this state. There was only one way to at least keep my witch assassin's dignity and independence: needed to take control of the situation, I did.  
"Fausta…g-get Grimalkin…sh…she's experienced in this…" I instructed breathlessly.  
Fausta nodded and scurried out of the room and headed to the garden where Grimalkin was camping.

During my friend's absence, I started to reminisce. Oh, how I wished I could go back to earlier, when my beloved Will was laying by my side the first second I fell into labour. Although there was no trained help, at least I felt more comfortable and confident that Will would be here for the birth of our child. Hated it when my insecurity came into play and it was, somehow, Will's presence that kept that undesirable emotion at bay.  
Now he was absent, that detrimental feeling had come to heart. Maybe if he'd stayed, not only would my insecurity be buried, but also the torment I was in would be eased.  
That memory of only half an hour ago…

_Will was sleeping like a log while lying on his side, while I was laying on his right arm, his left hand resting protectively on the big swell of my belly. All the while he was lightly snoring through his dream, I was wide awake on my back: the baby just couldn't lay still even for a second to give me some time to rest my eyes – it just wouldn't stop kicking.  
Knowing something wasn't right – the movements inside me were more frequent tonight – I flunked Will's right thigh with the back of my left hand twice. Had to even call his name three times before I got a response, I did.  
He slowly awoke and when he did, he looked down at me with concern, his blue eyes widening sharply; I could feel my whole face paling.  
"I-I'm sure it's just kicking," I told him, my voice quavering ever so slightly.  
Will nodded and tenderly rubbed my belly. His hands were so soothing and I started to relax.  
Suddenly, the pain sharpened and grew sharper still until…  
Between my thighs, I felt moist and gasped before letting out a cry.  
I clamped my hand over my mouth as I started to heave.  
Using his right arm, Will lifted my upper body into a sitting position and used his left hand for extra support. He tilted my upper body over the side of the bed and rubbed my back in an up and down motion as I puked.  
Wait, retching, moist…there was still another month to go!  
"Will…i-it's time…the baby's…"  
I puked one last time before Will answered, "I gathered. We need to get you lying down again."  
He tried to disguise it but I could hear the excitement and the concern in his voice.  
I, too, was excited but also nervous about a lot. It wasn't just if something went wrong during the birth…what if I wasn't good enough a mother?  
Before slowly lowering me onto my back once more, Will propped up the pillows and I caught his hands trembling.  
"H…here, love," he said just before my head reached the pillow.  
Will jumped out of bed and dressed in a flash before darting back over to me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead after running his hand along it.  
"I'll go and get the midwife. Just…just sit tight, I'll be as quick as I can," he promised.  
I nodded while trying to maintain a steady breathing pattern.  
With that, Will dashed out of the room.  
I believed in my husband. We trusted each other and knew we could rely on each other, as well as knowing that our marriage was a partnership and a bond of eternal love for each other.  
While waiting for him, I rubbed my belly and breathed in and out heavily.  
"It's okay, d-darling, dad…daddy's coming back…be… be all right, he…he will…" _

Snapping me out of a daydream, the door flung open once again, only a strong hand was pressed against it to prevent it swinging back. Yet again, I was half-disappointed. It wasn't Will, but it wasn't just Fausta either. Standing there in the doorway was a woman with long crinkled black hair, lips painted black that hid sharp pointy teeth, and dark mysterious eyes. It was the current witch assassin of my clan: the formidable Grimalkin!  
I smiled weakly and Grimalkin approached my bedside quickly without a smile or a nod in return. Nonetheless, her empathetic and emotional eyes were all I needed. She knelt down and took my hand firmly.  
This whole time, my elbows had burrowed themselves deeply into the mattress, so when she took my right hand, it ached a little and spread along my forearm. The ache was only temporary so I suppressed it. The ache was nothing more than the hit of a small piece of cotton wool compared to the feeling in my belly – explosive and abrupt. I opened my mouth to tell Grimalkin she was kneeling on my puke but when I managed to glance down, there was a cloth covering that spot. Will must've put it there before he left.  
Like my left elbow, both of Grimalkin's were leaning in the mattress for support.  
"Listen to me, child, you need to push," she told me as a sharp pain elicited a scream from my mouth.  
No, this couldn't be happening! Will promised he'd be here and I needed him, needed his encouraging eyes and warm strong hands embracing my right hand. I squeezed Grimalkin's and shook my head.  
"I want Will…c-can't do this without…h…"  
As pathetic as it was, it was true. He was the father of this baby and put the baby inside me in the first place, so it made sense anyway for him to be present.  
"Wh-what if something's happened…to…" I panicked suddenly, irrational thoughts entering my head.  
Grimalkin then brought me to my senses.  
"Stop this foolishness, child!" she snapped, "Don't think so irrationally and push now – if you want this baby at all. What would William say if he _was_ here? I gave birth without the father present. I thought you were trained under a witch assassin – not under some imprudent, petty maiden?"  
The authority in Grimalkin's voice told me none of that was a question in any form, shape or way.  
I had to agree with Grimalkin: I was being juvenile and started to push, following Grimalkin's every command exactly how she told me.  
"You're doing well, child, but remember to breathe as steadily as you can between pushes," Grimalkin advised.  
I nodded and obeyed.

Two hours later, I was still pushing, the sweat from earlier evaporated and new sweat flowing down my skin. During this time, Grimalkin had instructed Fausta to get some water and a cloth.  
Fausta had rushed to the other side of the bed and dabbed the cool, saturated cloth on my forehead at least sixty times by now. My knuckles had gone a pure white from my squeezing and Grimalkin's didn't look too good either, but she didn't seem to care.  
Finally, just as I was ready to give up, the door flung open again and this time, I was overcome with joy but tried my very hardest not to lose my focus. My husband didn't waste a second in rushing over to my side. Grimalkin let go of my hand and handed it to him while the midwife stayed at the foot of the bed.  
Will kissed my knuckles repeatedly.  
"I'm so, so sorry I'm late. There was a problem," he apologised.  
My mouth was too dry to form words. From out of the corner of my eye, I caught Grimalkin and Fausta, arms folded, scowling down at Will. They were standing behind Will, their waists leaning against the windowsill.  
"She's halfway there!" the midwife announced.  
Will rubbed my hand with both of his in reassurance.  
"You're doing so well, it'll be over soon," he told me, kissing my knuckles again.  
I'd found a new strength and was determined to see this through. 

Thankfully, the midwife gradually came to instructing me to go with more easy, gentle pushes. Will was now, on the midwife's instruction, standing and holding my left knee away from the right while gripping my right hand with his. Will kissed the top of my head before my head pressed hard into his chest as I pushed.  
Thought these pushes would be easier and less agonising – how wrong I was! They just prolonged the agony.  
Another quarter of an hour and at long last: it was almost over! Very nearly and the midwife spoke calmly as she announced that the head had come through.

A couple more minutes and the last, big finale of a scream I gave filled the house. Now I wasn't just flushing with exhaustion…  
Finally, my cries were overcome by those of a more helpless being…my baby!  
"Well done, Thorne, you can rest now," the midwife praised.  
"Get the towels," I heard Grimalkin order Fausta.

The door creaked open behind Fausta as she returned. Whenever a door in the house slowly closed it would usually irritate my ears. Not in this moment, it didn't.  
Will patted my knee gently as my head sagged into his chest. He then lowered my head onto the pillow, kissed my cheek then made his way over to the small wooden bathtub the baby was being bathed in.

When Will came back over, he came with the baby wrapped in a baby-blue blanket. He kissed the baby's forehead before handing it to me.  
I kissed our child's forehead and Will whispered into my ear, "It's a boy."  
Knew how much he wanted a son, I did, and felt pleased to be the woman who'd give him that.  
"A boy…" I repeated, just managing to get my breath back.  
As the baby stopped crying and his eyes flickered open, I saw they were his father's blue eyes, only more charming, round and sparkling. He had thin curly brown baby hair at the top of his small round head.  
"Our son," said Will, evidently exhilarated.  
"Congratulations, Thorne," said Grimalkin mutually.  
Were my ears deceiving me? I heard no 'child' in that sentence and she was speaking to me as if I were an equal. Before I could double-check, however, she strode out of the room. She didn't even request to hold the baby.  
By contrast, I could see the urge in Fausta's bright blue eyes to hold my precious bouncing bundle of joy but instead, she smiled before following Grimalkin out curiously.  
Will shook his head in disappointment.

Felt so loved, I did, laying there with Will now sitting next to me on the bed. He leaned across the pillow to slide his arm under my neck and rest his chin on the top of my head. He then stoked our baby's cheek furthest away from us with his finger.  
Then, breaking through our perfect family moment, the midwife suggested breastfeed when the baby began to cry. She explained how it was a hungry cry then taught me how to breastfeed him.  
I smiled grimly to myself as I caught Will blush. This didn't take long so there was no fuss.  
Will then thanked and paid the midwife.  
Before she left, the midwife commented, "That little boy of yours…he looks just like his daddy."  
"Really? I'd say he looks more like you, honey," Will said to me, kissing the top of my head.  
"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful family," the midwife complimented before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind her.

"He's so beautiful," I said after a while, a tear trickling down my cheek.  
"He is…I'm disappointed with Grimalkin, though. What was that about earlier?" Will asked me.  
"Will…don't be so hard on her, please. While you went to find the midwife, she came to my side and helped me through it. Gave birth to a son herself but he…was slaughtered. Maybe seeing us successfully have a son and the fact that we're going to raise him together was too much for her," I explained, nestling my head into Will's neck.  
Changing the subject, he told me, "We still have to name him."  
"How about…Geoffrey. We'll call him Gene for short," I suggested.  
Will sounded thoughtful.  
"Geoffrey…I like it," he accepted.  
I smiled up at him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, my wife," he whispered, connecting his lips with mine.  
Our passionate kiss was broken by the gentle whisper of a tiny yawn. Baby Gene's lips started pouting as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
I kissed his forehead before telling Will, "I think I'll join him."  
I handed Gene to his father who then slid his legs over the side of the bed and took him into his arms, then carefully carried our most precious possession over to his cradle.  
Just as he was settling him down, and my eyes were closing, I heard, "Aah -"  
"Let your mammy rest, little one. She's not long given birth to you – she's exhausted."  
"Will…" I sighed as I tilted my head in his direction and smiled up at him lovingly, one eye open.  
My lover stroked the top of our baby's head before he strode over and laid on top of the covers next to me. His left arm held me to him and I cosied up by snuggling into his side wearily.  
His left arm was wrapped around my waist as he sighed, "If only my father could see this: our baby would change his mind about you."  
I could tell Will wanted to call our son his father's grandson, but clearly knew it would irk me slightly. Didn't want to even think this baby was anyone else's responsibility but ours.  
"Mm…but I like it like this: just the three of us…" I sighed drowsily.  
He kissed the top of my head lovingly.  
I truly could never express in words how content I was that night. When I was first training to be a witch assassin, I would never have guessed this was really where my heart belonged, and felt more at home and accomplished.

**~ Three Years Later ~  
**Standing on the balcony of the topmost room in the turret joint to the getaway cottage, I looked out at the morning sun. It's golden rays radiated an aura of warmth that bathed everything it viewed. For miles, there was just greenery and the sunrays' golden aura filled it with life. The birds were chirping their morning song and other than Mother Nature, the only noise to be heard was…the noise belonging to my home.  
In the garden, Grimalkin was yet again hammering away to forge yet another weapon. Fausta was chattering away to some friends she'd invited round for dinner and as for my personal family, I couldn't begin to tell you how much sunshine my two boys put into my life. Will was standing next to me on the balcony, his arm around my shoulders as we smiled down at our little boy.  
Gene had already grown a tuft of light brown curly hair on his head and his blue eyes were certainly more charming than his father's. That was always a fun tease but Will knew I was only joking around – it was true nonetheless.

However, I'd still not completely got used to the end-of the-week visits Will's father paid to us. All through the first year of our marriage this man had been constantly criticizing me – and it wasn't just my hair he used to moan about. He also used to criticise the way I dressed even though I changed to dresses for Will. Yes, they were plain, but that was a big step for me as yet it wasn't enough for Will's father.  
Will's father also used to disapprove of my background. Raised by a violent uncle in Pendle, I was, and was only ever motivated by being trained to be a witch assassin like Grimalkin. Although I'd given up that dream – which was the biggest change I'd ever made – Will was the only one that accepted my wishes to still receive training from Grimalkin. I'd even taught Will a few things.  
Will's father scorned this wish and called my background 'unacceptable', my choice of career in the past 'inexcusable'.  
Even though my accent had started fading in the first year of our marriage, Will's father hated my tongue. Called my Pendle accent 'ill-mannered' and 'unfitting for the wife of a lord', he did.  
The biggest argument I ever had with Will's father was my attitude. The gentry I'd married into thought my attitude 'spoiled' and 'abused a lady of a noble house's demeanour'. Really, my attitude complimented my independence and willpower. Will always told me that my attitude, along with my rare beauty, was what attracted him to me in the first place.  
All these insults Will's father made to me, yet here he was: playing at the front of mine and Will's cottage with _our _son. Little Gene was the reason for Will's father's weekly visits.  
"Thanks to you, honey, my father has started accepting you," Will told me.  
"Thanks to me?"  
"You gave birth to our son. Thank you for that: for making me the luckiest man in this world. You're so strong, my love, sometimes I don't know how you do it," he complimented handsomely.  
In all fairness, had Will not been there, it was likely I would never have made it through. Now my two precious boys kept me going with every passing day. My purpose for them was to love my husband and cherish and protect our son from any danger lurking ahead.  
Will then explained how he'd told he father to 'like it or lump it'. It was pointless to advise against our marriage now and Will had told him if he couldn't show even a little kindness toward me, he would never go near our son again.  
Upon hearing that, I clasped Will's cheeks and pressed my lips hard against his. He made the move to deepen our kiss, giving our tongues the opportunity to passionately explore.

In all my years so far of living, I have never experienced bliss higher than this. Now, after learning how Will stuck up for me against his father like that – and that would've taken a lot of courage – I knew the true meaning of marriage.  
Yes, marriage was a gamble. But what isn't? Everything in life's a chance and there's no wrong in giving yourself an edge, is there?  
The truth is, from all I've been told and learnt myself, marriage is about partnership, understanding each other, being faithful. It's about putting trust in each other and knowing that marriage is equally as important as parenthood if the child is to experience a happy family life – like our Gene is now. To me, the most important thing in marriage, even though all of it is important, is eternal love. All the other qualities of a good and happy marriage sprout from it: that one seed of love. It was a risk, yes, but to get where I am now, it was worth every bit of it.  
Parenthood is as scary as marriage, ain't no doubts there, but the best thing Will and I can do for each other and our son is hold each other's hand, protect our son and make it through the good and the bad times – always coming out of it side by side.  
Knowing that now, with family and friends finally around me, I've found my true happiness. Always was there, that, I just needed to open my heart and reach out to it.

_**This was heart-warming and a pleasure for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it.  
These three hours and then an extra hour of proof-reading were worth every bit of it.  
Ahem…anyway, coming up next; the second part to the Wards' Family Night. Excuse me about that last part on marriage – it's just how Thorne's learnt to see it in this one-shot, and also to add some more emotion. **_


	9. Family Night 9 - The Wards Part II

_**As promised, part two of the Wards' Family Night.  
Everyone has finished their cake. Mary has to wait while her mother and grandmother clean up in the kitchen before she can open her birthday present…**_

The dark swirling clouds covered the moon now, blocking the beams of light and casting a long shadow across the landscape. The dark daunting sky cried as raindrops thrashed down on the windows, spatting out droplets in the process. These small, defenceless droplets cascaded down the glass, only to be gobbled up by the greedy, and bigger, raindrops. The raindrops, after having their fill of the droplets, then skittered from one corner of the glass to the other, then they splashed into shapeless, plain water.  
Inversely, inside the warm, cheery, welcoming farmhouse, the fire was ablaze. It warned away any dark entity that might otherwise intrude and disrupt this family gathering, ruining Mary's birthday evening.  
Mary was kneeling down in front of the fire, opposite her present with her hands on her thighs. The other children were sitting next to her, eyes with eagerness equal to her own, all children's minds wondering what the present could be. It wasn't tall, but it was long and rectangular. The width wasn't great either which baffled the children's heads.  
Mary's auntie Alice smiled to herself. She knew all too well what this present was. It was something that was often commonly taken for granted by girls from rich families because they had so many. A present that girls from less fortunate families would conjure all different kinds of appearances in their mind's eye. It was one present most boys and men would roll their eyes at when the girl squealed with delight at the sight. Auntie Alice hadn't been in on Mary's birthday secret, she just knew from the shape. This present was something auntie Alice never saw in wrapping paper or a box. It was never presented to her because she'd only ever got a few in her lifetime. Now she was married, maybe she wouldn't have to worry so much.

The adults were either standing, sitting in the settees and chairs or sitting beside these pieces of furniture on the floor. Auntie Alice was one of them sitting on the floor, her forearm on her husband's thigh. Little Lizzie would occasionally look back at her parents with a childish smile of excitement while her cousin's arm was around her.  
Uncle Tom didn't like his wife sitting on the floor but she wouldn't ask anyone to give up their seat. Besides, it was still early days in the pregnancy.  
But, even Mary when everyone had first entered the living room hadn't liked her auntie sitting on the floor in her condition. Auntie Alice didn't like the fuss but bit back her annoyance, reminding herself it was the girl's birthday.

Finally, Mary's mother and grandmother came into the room, standing next to their husbands. Mary's mother kneeled down and kissed daughter's cheek on the way. Now everyone was present, Mary looked back at her parents who nodded, telling her it was time to open her present. Mary first shook it but it made no sound, so she shrugged and set it down, asking her cousin, Little Lizzie to help her. They both quickly unwrapped it to find a material folded up inside. Mary unfolded it and stood up, holding it up in front of her. It suited her well: it was a pretty white dress with frills on the skirt and sleeves and on the neckline. Mary was delighted and squealed with joy.  
The whole family thought it suited her.  
This was truly the best birthday Mary ever had as the room came alive with chatter and laughter. She received so many compliments, Mary lost count. Little Lizzie went bounding back over to her parents as Mary's father announced that he, his wife and parents had put together a party down in the village. It was to be Little Lizzie's first ever party and so she got most of Mary's attention.

Mary, her cousins, her aunties, her uncles, her parents and her grandparents put on their cloaks and filed out of the farmhouse one by one. As they all strode towards the village, Uncle Tom watched with his arm around his wife with a smile as his little girl walked with Mary and her parents.

The two girls walked holding hands beside Mary's parents who were linking arms.  
Mary looked down at her cousin and promised her, "You will love this party, Lizzie. Parties are always fun."  
Little Lizzie nodded and said as she smiled up at her big cousin, "Happy birthday, Mary!"  
Mary smiled and leaned down to hug her.  
"Thank you, Lizzie," she whispered in her ear.

When the Wards reached their destination, the village square, the band was already playing and all of Mary's friends and her friends' parents were there too. Streamers strung from the trees, lanterns hanging on the branches. Balloons floated above the white garden tables like chandeliers and candles were set out in the middle of the tables. A buffet stood by the running fountain, the table dressed in a pink blanket, and plates were set in front of the white garden chairs.  
"SURPRISE!"  
Mary was literally jumping with joy and immediately joined her friends dancing, gently pulling Little Lizzie with her. Her cousins joined them as well and the parents all watched as they sat at the tables with the other parents.  
"Dad, what's wrong?" Jack asked, catching his dad rub his brow.  
"Nothing, son, it's just…wow! Don't children grow up quick?"  
Everyone had to agree.  
Then, a slow song played. The couples got up and began to dance as the children made their way over to their parents' tables. May and her cousins all sat there giggling, not knowing a thing about grown-up love – neither did they want to know.

Looking around at their sons with their wives dancing, Mary's grandparents stuck with what was said earlier. The couples dancing now, they could just see them as children dancing together.


	10. Family Night 10 - Fiend & Bony Lizzie

_**Please read this before you read the story…  
Here is a collection of memories from Lucifer's (the Fiend's) and Lizzie's time together with their daughter as she grows into a toddler. WARNING: a tragic ending but I feel their story deserves a brighter beginning and middle.  
Another WARNING: contains some mature content. This content is marked with a **_~oMo~_** above and T-rated content is marked with a **_~oTo~_** above.  
I'm sorry I took so long, but I wasn't sure what to post for an update until a reviewer suggested I do an update for the Fiend, Lizzie and Alice. A big thanks to you! **_

_**Now, on with the story…**_

* * *

~oTo~

* * *

She was young, a young woman in her early twenties no less, when she met him. The young witch, Elizabeth who preferred to be called Lizzie, was passing by an old, derelict chapel. It was nothing but a wilderness of empty graves. Overgrown plants were scattered everywhere and anyone who did not know about Pendle could easily confuse it for a jungle. Some plants were creeping up the graves that had moss growing on them.  
The wind whipped young Lizzie Malkin's rosy cheeks and hissed in her ears. But the sound did not deafen her. The wind battered against her fair skin and Lizzie wrapped her thin cloak tighter around her body, shivering – an act that would make her great grandmother, who'd earned the title 'Mother Malkin', frown down at her for. 'No capable witch would shiver in such conditions', as she would often scold.  
Lizzie's pointy shoes trudged through the sodden grass, across the graveyard, her ragged gown waving in the chill air. Then, she froze in her tracks.  
A young man stood in the shadows, watching her. Annoyed to be stared at like that, Lizzie prepared a spell – nothing harmful, Lizzie still couldn't bring herself to inflict pain because of the screams it elicited. The spell might've suddenly loosened his belt or caused bile to rise in his throat.  
But then, he smiled in such a way it made her forget about such things. Men usually, being from Pendle, would cast her a lustful gaze and smile – but not him. He smiled with warmth and compassion. From the shadows, Lizzie could tell he was tall and she liked tall men.  
When he stepped out into the light, however, she clasped a hand to her mouth, big brown eyes wide in shock and realisation. The sun rays made his blonde hair shine golden, his blue eyes bright and beautiful in the pale light. The handsome young man stood with his foot on a ruined pedestal, a single red rose – a rare red – in hand and his other hand gripped a ruined wooden rose arch that stuck out of the ground more on one side than the other.  
Lizzie gripped the basket tighter. This, of course she knew, was the Fiend himself. Beautiful and kind-faced though he was, he was also reconciled with the fearsome beast who appeared in the flames of the bone-fire on Halloween. Others could say it was impossible, but Lizzie had been taught by close relatives of his history. He'd been cast out of 'the above', as her family had called it, as a fallen angel which was why he took on such a handsome form.  
Still, Lizzie was not the least bit afraid. If anything, she was pleased to finally meet him and so approached him, lowering her hand back to her side. His smile broadened and he held out the rose towards her.  
"For you, my lady," he said sweetly.  
She took the rose and acted as though she didn't know his true identity.  
"Thank you, kind sir, but for what occasion?" she teased in a mocking polite voice.  
The young man caught on and grinned.  
"Well, a beautiful woman like yourself deserves something so delicate and beautiful – although no beauty could compare to yours," he replied charmingly, directing a teasing tone back at her playfully.  
_He really is what women call 'a dreamboat' _Lizzie thought to herself as he offered her his arm and she took it.  
They chuckled.  
"My name's Lizzie," she told him, "Elizabeth Malkin, but I prefer Lizzie."  
She was curious to know what name he'd use.  
"I'm not surprised…Lizzie suits you," he complimented. "My name is Lucifer."

The two visited Goldshaw Booth and some witches shot Lucifer glances of suspicion while others gave him looks of awe. Lucifer ignored every single one and only focused on Lizzie. With every charming comment he gave her, she was getting reeled in even more by his charisma and looks.

Come noon, Lucifer guided her to a spot by a running stream. They sat down under a tree where a blanket, a basket packed with food, two glasses, a bottle of wine and candles were waiting for them. They ate, laughed, talked, flirted teasingly and before the night was through, they'd kissed and were laying snugly in each other's arms underneath the twinkling stars decorating the black velvet sky.

Lizzie returned home at midnight. Mother Malkin was sitting in her usual chair in the living room, Tusk nowhere to be seen.  
"I'm really sorry I'm late, great grandmother, I was…elsewhere," Lizzie apologised, her answer vague.  
"Your _mind_ is always elsewhere," Mother Malkin scowled. "_Don't_ be late again, girl, started to think something happened to you, I did. Thought a _spook_ had got you, me."  
Lizzie started looking around.  
"Where's Tusk?" she asked.  
"Off filling the last of the buckets _you _were supposed to do," Mother Malkin accused, dangerously calm.  
Lizzie sat opposite her great grandmother, running her hands up and down her thighs nervously until Tusk carried in the last bucket effortlessly without spilling a drop. Mother Malkin praised him before sending him up to bed so she could talk with her great granddaughter.  
"So…what _really_ happened today, girl? Don't even think about lying to me," Mother Malkin warned.  
Lizzie took a deep breath. She'd get a good hitting either way.  
"…I…well, I…I met someone today. A…young man…" she stuttered.  
"_Who_?" Mother Malkin asked, eyeing her with a raised eyebrow suspiciously.  
Lizzie took another deep breath.  
"Well…his name was…err…Lucifer," she finally admitted.  
The room was caught in dead silence for a moment before the corners of Mother Malkin's mouth turned into a grin. She cackled.  
"Well done, girl, this is excellent!"  
"What is?" Lizzie asked, taken aback by her exploding cackling, confused.  
"You…meeting the Fiend…brilliant! All that's left is the conception."  
The young witch's eyes widened. Conception? Why was Mother Malkin suggesting this all of a sudden?  
Mother Malkin suddenly stopped cackling and groaned.  
"Do you know nothing, girl? If you bear the Fend a child – a powerful, human child – he will secure us position in the dark," Mother Malkin explained.  
Lizzie was speechless. She'd pretend to love him, pretend to bed him for love, when really she'd be scheming to have his child just for position? She'd be no better than the average vindictive gold digger in the King's bed. Lizzie was hesitant, very hesitant. It wasn't just that, it was the fact her great grandmother knew who he was as soon as Lizzie mentioned the name the young man had used.  
Lizzie hated users and now she'd take on the act of someone she loathed.  
Mother Malkin caught on the expression clouding her eyes and chuckled so low, it almost sounded like a growl.  
"Remember, girl, have no remorse. He's the Fiend – the Devil! It's fine. Do you really think he'd feel for a common witch like you? Bedded plenty of women, he has, to gain a powerful heir. But all were either abhumans, water witches, regular mortals or simply dangerous children he had to kill 'cos they threatened his very existence. I was one of those women who bore him an abhuman. But I know your child will be different. Know all too well, I do, 'cos your power is strong, Elizabeth. Now, girl, get to bed, you'll have a good few busy weeks ahead of you."  
Lizzie nodded and climbed to her feet, bidding her great grandmother goodnight.

As the young woman lay in bed for the remains of, well, the late night making its way into daylight, Mother Malkin's words daunted her. Lizzie had to agree. The young man she was to have a baby with was the Fiend; he _should _be used to women climbing into his bed just to produce a child that would please him. He probably didn't feel for her as she did for him anyway…

* * *

~oMo~

**Do **_**not **_**read if easily offended**

* * *

He held her legs firmly around his waist, gripping her thighs and sucking her neck. Lizzie gripped his blonde hair, moaning as the tiny vibrations from his responding groans pulsed on her throat. Lucifer's lips left her throat and trailed down to her collarbone, sucking, hard.  
She cried out as he thrust into her again and again. It was odd as Lucifer found himself wanting to put her pleasure before his own and released one of her thighs, reached between them and his thumb found her button. She _screamed_.  
Gasping, the harmonious sound of the running waterfall seeming distant and the cool water splashing against their skin, Lizzie promised, "I will give you a healthy, powerful child…my lord…One… that will make you proud and it will be loyal to...you…A child that can also show their face in this world and can help carry…out your dark deeds with ease, my...lord..."  
Lucifer leaned closer and rested his chin on her shoulder. He whispered seductively in her ear, "We will see…"  
With that, Lucifer carried a weakened Lizzie with her legs now draped loosely around his waist into a cave behind the waterfall, the water crashing down on them as he carried her through. He set her down and the cave floor was surprisingly soft and Lizzie squeezed her toes in it. Lucifer laid down next to her, a rock on the other side of him.  
On this rock was a bottle. He turned to it, picked up the bottle and took a gulp. Lizzie sniffed quietly with the remaining energy she had but could only tell it was alcohol. It was because of their recent activity that her sixth sense wouldn't tell her anything more than that.  
After standing the drink back on the rock, Lucifer turned back round to face Lizzie, leaning on his elbow, and caressed her cheek with a smile on his face that Lizzie didn't think she'd ever see on the face of the Devil.  
Recalling her statement from earlier and how she called him 'my lord', Lucifer told her, "Call me Lucifer."  
He was just as shocked as Lizzie. Usually, he _expected _his mistresses to call him 'my lord'for respect but, for some reason, he thought differently of this one. When Lucifer bedded a woman, he thought of her as nothing more than his mistress but when he looked at Lizzie, he thought of her as more than that but he wasn't quite sure what.  
As those long, thick eyelashes began to cover those drooping brown eyes, Lizzie said softly, "Lucifer…" in a groggy voice.  
He planted a soft kiss on her lips and whispered sweetly, "Sweet dreams, Lizzie."

Time passed by but Lucifer was unsure of how long. It must've been a while because he met Lizzie to do this at midnight and the sky was now pink with the promise of a yellow autumn sun. So, he got dressed. Lucifer smirked as he looked down and saw Lizzie's still-heaving ample chest. He never failed to drain a woman's body. But, as he leaned down with one knee on the floor for support, before he knew it himself, Lucifer was wrapping his cloak around Lizzie's slender, dormant figure. He then threw her clothes onto his shoulder, scooped her up into his arms, careful not to wake her, then muttered something under his breath.  
Within seconds, the pair vanished in a puff of smoke and so did the bottle. Just as well as another couple were heading for the cave. It _was_ Halloween the night before, after all.

Lucifer looked around to find they were in a bedroom that he guessed to be Lizzie's. He gestured with his head, the sheets obeyed and drew back. The young man laid Lizzie down gently on the bed and then pulled the covers up to her chin. He ran his hand along her forehead, sweeping all the wispy strands of black hair off it, and after kissing her forehead, he left her clothes on the bed.  
Lucifer then stepped back, right back over to the far wall, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and red cinders, his cloak also disappearing from Lizzie's body with him back to the dark…

* * *

~oTo~

* * *

The white winter rays glided into the room, chasing away the darkness of the night before. They danced over Lizzie's eyelids and her eyes were forced to peel open.  
Groaning softly, she lightly swiped across her eyes with the side of her hand. After laying there for a minute or so, her pale hand lounged by her head, the crow of a distant farm cockerel made her stretch. Another morning of knowing she'd have to make it through a tough and intense day – especially since it was winter and a new year.  
Slowly, Lizzie slid her legs over the edge of the bed and leaned down to reach for her pointy shoes so she could go downstairs and make breakfast for Mother Malkin and Tusk. However, she was forced to bolt back up – an odd throb growing apparent in her stomach.

Somehow, Lizzie managed to get downstairs without being sick and fixed the breakfast.  
Mother Malkin and Tusk ate it in silence when they came down. Lizzie hardly touched her food, staring out of the window, across the landscape, daydreaming about her hot, passionate nights with the dark-made flesh, the dark lord, the Fiend. Her Lucifer, as she considered him. But he hadn't spent a single night with her in over a month. Had he spotted another woman? That was likely but Lizzie stuck by her promise she made to him by the waterfall that first night.  
It hadn't been her first time, she was a Pendle witch for god's sake, but it certainly was the first time it meant something to her. Maybe that was because it was the first time since she was a girl of fifteen that it hadn't been for bone magic purposes. She'd never know.  
Mother Malkin pointed out Lizzie hadn't touched her food, scolded her for getting easily distracted, but Lizzie quickly said that she wasn't feeling well – which was true, more or less.

After breakfast, Tusk was sent outside to carry out his commands given to him by his mother and Mother Malkin had headed out to run some errands at Goldshaw Booth before she was to walk over to Malkin Tower to check that everything was in working order. Lizzie was ordered to stay inside and wash the dishes.

Suddenly, Lizzie discoloured a lot. She slouched and clutched her stomach.  
"What?" she muttered, an abrupt, stabbing pain occurring again. It felt like her insides were being knotted together then tossed about.  
Bile rising in her throat, she instantly dumped the plate she was currently washing in the sink and dashed outside. Almost as soon as she set foot outside and was facing the cluster of weeds growing by the house, she was sick all over the bed.  
She felt a pair of hands hold her hair back for her and, believing it was her great grandmother, she groaned and shakily wiped her face once she stopped vomiting.  
"I'm sorry…Back a bit early though, ain't you?" she asked.  
But when she turned around as the pair of hands dropped her long black hair, she found Lucifer beside her.  
"What are you apologising for? Morning sickness is only natural. Besides, there's no such thing as _early _where there's pregnancy involved," he teased, laying a hand on her flat stomach while knowing full well she thought he was her great grandmother.  
Lizzie laid her hand on top of his and managed a weak smile.  
"Sorry, Lucifer, thought you were…Hold on…Morning sickness…Pregnancy? You mean I'm…"  
Lucifer nodded, grinning.  
"You're with child – our child."  
Lucifer helped Lizzie to her feet once he got to his own feet and they embraced. But all the while she had joyful tears in her eyes and a stronger smile curved on her lips, Lizzie couldn't help but wonder how Mother Malkin would react to the news. Hopefully, she'd be pleased.

* * *

~oTo~

* * *

**~Three Months Later~ (Lizzie is roughly six months along)**

The buckets were filled and Lizzie was already feeling dizzy. After putting the last of the two down by the well, she leaned her forearms, folded, on the edge of the stoned well and sighed as she lifted a hand to her forehead.  
Not once had Lucifer visited. How was he supposed to acknowledge the child when it was born? Would he come at the last minute like he had done with Grimalkin, the witch assassin, so it was told, and kill the child while in his fiendish form? Had she failed after all and the child would become someone who would destroy its father in the end?  
All of a sudden, as if on cue, two hands rested on her protruding belly. Lizzie smiled, drew herself up and turned her head to find blue eyes locking with her dark ones, a smile that prompted her to smile. He leaned down and caught her lips with his, grinning when he heard her gasp.  
"Sir! I'm already taken," she began teasingly as their lips parted.  
"Then he is a foolish man for leaving you unprotected like this…and in such a vulnerable condition…" Lucifer's hand began to caress the bulge and her hand moved down to rest on top of his.  
"If you dare, you can tell him that when he comes back. After all, he's quite an imposing force."  
Lucifer's eyebrow raised and he grinned smugly.  
"A force to be reckoned with, is he? Tell me, is he anything compared to the Fiend himself?"  
"…Might be. But I'll leave him to you. You do have a marvellous body and an incredible way of kissing," she said, smiling as his eyes ignited when she squeezed a muscle on his arm with her free hand.  
"Leave him…Be with me instead," he whispered in her ear seductively.  
"Why should I?" she challenged playfully.  
"Because I'll bet he can't kiss you like this…"  
Before Lizzie even had time to reply, Lucifer turned her round and kissed her fully, their tongues gyrating hotly against each other. As he moved his lips down and sucked Lizzie's neck, she moaned.  
As she grasped his hair, she sighed, "Good enough for me…"  
They chuckled as they parted.  
After being caught in an amorous embrace, they parted again and Lucifer walked with Lizzie back to the house, carrying the buckets for her.

When they entered the house, they found no one home and so, after Lucifer set down the buckets, they headed up to Lizzie's room and there, they sat on the end of the bed.  
Lizzie's brow furrowed in pain as the baby kicked swiftly.  
Lucifer had his arm around her and asked, concerned, "Are you all right?"  
She nodded, breathless from the shock. Whenever she was with him, she forgot to expect such pain.  
"I'm fine…just the baby kicking…"  
Lucifer's eyes glistened which baffled Lizzie. Wasn't he, the being with the blackest heart known in all creation, supposed to be used to women saying things like that? Really, how many children had he fathered over the centuries?  
"Really?" he asked, laying his hand on her baby bump, then removing it when he felt the baby kick.  
"That is a strong one in there," he remarked.  
Lizzie smiled to herself. Maybe she hadn't failed yet.  
Then, before she knew what he was doing, Lucifer knelt down on the floor and pressed his ear against her belly. Lizzie asked what he was doing but he merely replied by holding a finger to his lips to signal silence. As he heard the soft sounds of growing life, Lucifer kissed the bulge.  
"Daddy loves you," he whispered, kissing the same spot again.  
Lizzie giggled. They were behaving like a married couple pregnant with their first child.  
Lucifer admitted to her that he'd never done that with any other woman pregnant with his child.  
It made Lizzie wonder: could the Fiend love?

* * *

~oTo~

* * *

Lucifer paced back and forth outside of her room, impatient and desperate to hear a baby's cry. He winced when he heard Lizzie's screams and recalled the difficult time most of the women he'd impregnated had. Glancing down at the floor, he sighed, heart racing – if there still was one there. He scarcely remembered his time as an angel.  
Lucifer now knew he loved Lizzie. She'd brought him out of the dark and he'd started to follow the light. Despite the protests Lizzie's great grandmother made, calling her a weakling like her mother who gave into the light and a blight to the clan – Lizzie had taught the Fiend the ways of the light and stuck to them herself. It made him realise that maybe the light wasn't as bad as he'd grown to believe over time, ever since he was cast away from his kind and his wings had been burnt so he'd become a fallen angel. That was all he could remember and beyond that he only recalled his rebellious years against the light.  
Mother Malkin had only ever raised her hand to Lizzie, never actually touched her after Lucifer threatened her with what he was capable of.  
Now, after many days and nights of thought, Lucifer had decided that he would stay. Despite only knowing her for just over a year, he couldn't imagine life without Lizzie anymore. The dark had already changed because of his love for a young mortal woman too.

Finally, Lucifer knocked before pushing the door open. As he entered the room, he winced at the pool of blood soaked onto the sheets underneath Lizzie. Tending to Lizzie, also attempting to calm her, were her sister Mary and sister-in-law (Mary's husband, Arthur's sister) Agnes.  
"Lucifer, we're going to need your help to calm her," Mary told him as she heard the door creak closed.  
Lucifer rushed over and knelt beside Lizzie, grasping her hand in his and kissing her fingers. Tears and sweat poured down her face.  
"L-Lucifer…I can't-"  
"Ssh, don't say that. I'm here, you're going to be fine. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you."  
Lizzie screamed in pain as it shot through her and she began to sob. She grasped Lucifer's hand and squeezed with strength he didn't think she'd have in her in this state. But she did and he winced but squeezed back affectionately in reassurance.  
Then, a frown marred his handsome features as he looked over at Mary.  
"Is something wrong with the child?"  
Mary nodded solemnly.  
"The baby's having difficulty coming out. Do our best, we will, but the blood loss is weakening her."  
Mary wiped at her sweaty brow and looked over at Agnes, thinking she might have an answer.  
"I'll go and get these special healing herbs I told you about. Should help her, them."  
As Agnes rushed out of the room, Mary called after her, "Hurry back!"  
Lucifer pushed Lizzie's sweat-drenched hair away from her face.  
"Everything will be all right, Lizzie. You can do this, my love, you're strong."  
After kissing her sweetly, he caressed her cheek with his free hand and said, "I love you, Lizzie. Always."  
Mary gawped to herself. Did the dark-made flesh, the father of lies, just claim he loved her sister? Did he really just call her 'my love'?  
She exchanged looks with him as Lizzie smiled at his words and drifted off.

Lizzie's eyes felt heavy as she heard someone calling to her. Whose was that sweet voice…and that strong, tender hand caressing her face?  
"Lizzie…" There it was again and it was that voice that coaxed her to slowly open her eyes, as though it took all the effort in the world. Her eyes locked with the blue ones that could only belong to Lucifer. They then flicked down to the bundle in his arms. He smiled with relief and she smiled back, awestruck by the baby. She could just about see it's head: the baby had black baby hair on it's head and big round, sparkling brown eyes with long black lashes extending from the eyelids.  
As he cradled their baby, the light in Lucifer's eyes was unbelievable.  
"It's a girl," he said gently.  
"Can I hold her?" Lizzie asked quietly.  
Lucifer nodded and handed the baby to Lizzie, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"She's so tiny," she noted, swallowing.  
Lucifer sat next to her on the bed and stroked his daughter's cheek. "…And she's ours."  
Lizzie's eyes sparked as she remembered the name she mentioned to her sister not long ago.  
"I have the perfect name for her already…Alice 'cos she will be loyal to us," Lizzie proclaimed, holding their baby to her chest and kissing her tiny head lovingly.  
"Alice…it's perfect," he agreed.  
Then, Lizzie bit her lip. She was afraid of the answer but she had to ask.  
"Are you staying?"  
Lucifer smiled and nodded which made Lizzie grin broadly. How could he abandon his two most important girls in the Universe?

* * *

~oMo~

**Do **_**not **_**read if easily offended**

* * *

The months drew by and Alice became more and more playful with every passing day. She'd tug on her mother's hair now and then and her eyes would grow bigger when Lizzie pried her delicate miniscule hand away, telling her daughter not to. At the innocent look she'd receive, Lizzie would roll her eyes across the room. _Where have I seen that look before? _She'd ask herself sarcastically.  
Whenever Lucifer held Alice, she became quite the handful only he could handle.

One night, when Lucifer leaned against the doorframe, he watched his lover with a smile as she breastfed their child by her cradle. He approached Lizzie from behind, ran his hands over both her shoulders then leaned his chin on one of them, all the while never taking his eyes off their precious little one.  
Once Alice had been fed and was laid to rest in her cradle, Lucifer spun Lizzie round and ran his hands over her hips and pulled her close, grinding up against her so she could feel his want for her. Lizzie moaned into his mouth as he thrust his tongue inside her cave, his hands travelling over her soft, creamy skin. His hands slid down to her round buttocks and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He lowered her onto the bed, leaning over her as he continued to kiss her deeply.  
Their hands quickly undressed each other and his eyes bore into hers.  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered breathily.  
"I don't think so," she replied quietly.  
As she caught his stern look, she continued, "I mean look at me, Lucifer. Look tired, I do, with all these scars-"  
"That's enough, Lizzie. These scars are proof that you've given me a child I love. You look tired because it's only been a few months since she was born. Every inch of you is perfect in my eyes…if only you could see what I see."  
As he sucked at her neck, Lizzie gave out a gasping moan. His hands went to her full breasts and caressed. Lucifer leaned down and took one into his mouth, grazing over the sensitive nipple. His hands then went back to her body and, as they roamed lower, lovingly ran over her scars. His tongue followed his hands around her flesh as he made his way lower and lower. She writhed underneath him, clutching the blankets as he returned to her mouth before preparing himself for entry, his tip touching her entrance. He thrust into her, which made her jump up and clutch his back. This had been their first time together since Alice was born and Lucifer missed being inside his lover. Her moist walls clenched around him and he threw his head back in ecstasy.  
There, they took each other to heaven and back.

After their tryst, Lucifer turned on his side, leaned over to the bedside table and picked up his glass of wine. Lizzie draped her arm over his side, smiling as her chin rested on his muscular arm. Lucifer turned his head and grinned at her.  
After a swig, he put the glass back down, turned his body to face hers and kissed her, swiftly angling his head to deepen the kiss, the back of Lizzie's head laying on the pillow again as he did so.

* * *

~oTo~

* * *

Little Alice grew into a pretty toddler. She often slept in her mammy's and daddy's bed so she felt protected. She looked the spitting image of her mother with long silky black hair, only hers ended in ringlets, big brown eyes and velvet pale skin. But, Alice had her father's strength and, often, quick tongue. Her dress was a pretty black dress that her daddy bought for her.  
Never could a family bond be stronger. Alice would often catch her parents kissing and, although she'd scrunch her button nose up in disgust, she had admiration in her eyes and wondered if she'd fall in love like that someday. Obviously, Lucifer would cut her off and tell her that no other boy could have her; he, Lizzie and Alice would all be together forever.  
On this night, Alice was held against her father's chest by one of his arms, the other around Lizzie as her head rested on his shoulder, her long black hair tickling his neck and cheek. They were all still and slept soundly.

However, their happiness was never meant to last, as much as Lucifer and Lizzie wanted to believe it would…

In the middle of the night, the young couple were disturbed awake by their daughter's cries. They looked down at her. As they heard the muffled shouts of an angry mob, they understood why she was crying.  
Alice held by her father, he and Lizzie got up and approached the window. As they looked out, they saw and angry mob with weapons; some were on horseback and they were led by a burly man…the parish constable and his men!  
Lizzie looked up at her lover with tearful eyes, her hand stroking Alice's cheek as the constable approached the house Lucifer created for his small family with his magic. Now the parish constable was going to burn it!  
"Lucifer, what do we do?" Lizzie asked him, trembling from head to toe.  
Lucifer looked down at her with a soft gaze and caressed her cheek.  
"Down in the cellar…it leads to a pair of shutters at the back of the house. We can get out that way."  
"But…but…we'll never make it!" Lizzie cried, which made their daughter burst into tears.  
"We have to try, Lizzie, for Alice. If we can't escape, I'll take us to my domain," he decided.  
Lizzie wanted her little Alice to lead a normal life with her parents – the little girl couldn't have that in the dark. But she didn't want her daughter's life to end so soon when it had hardly begun, either.  
So, after gulping, Lizzie nodded and Lucifer took her hand, leading the way swiftly and calmly out of the room.

The family went downstairs before hurrying down to the cellar located along the hallway and down a small set of steps. Lucifer handed Alice to Lizzie so he could turn the key in the lock and open the door. They rushed downstairs, Lucifer closed the door behind him and guided his family across the cellar towards the shutters at the other side. But the room was quickly filling with smoke and it was almost impossible to see in seconds.  
While Lizzie panicked and spluttered as her daughter was coughing far worse than she (Lucifer was still immortal so of course he didn't), Lucifer called out a few words to part the smoke: "Chasma kapnou!"  
As the smoke began to part, Lucifer saw the shutters and took hold of Lizzie's hand again, taking his family out of the house to safety.

When they were finally at a safe distance, they turned back to find their house burning to ashes.  
"It's not safe here," Lucifer told his lover softly.  
Lizzie nodded and they walked away from the house, deep in thought and speechless as they walked into the wood of sycamore and ash.  
Lizzie began to cough hard and constantly like their daughter so, when they reached a running river, Lucifer suggested they sit down. Once all three were seated, Lizzie sat Alice on her lap. The little girl fell asleep on her mother's chest, her lips pouting with dried tears on her dirty, smoked cheeks. Then, Lizzie started contemplating what to do from here. She knew someone must've realised who Lucifer really was – no doubt a traitor or maybe Agnes who never liked Lizzie from the beginning – and word must've reached the parish constable.  
Lizzie couldn't have the family she wanted with Lucifer now. It was fraught with danger and risks…she had to do what was best for Alice.  
Lucifer slid his arm around Lizzie's shoulders and tucked a strand of dark hair behind Alice's petite ear.  
"She's so exhausted," he sighed. He wanted his little girl to have the best but now look: their house had been burnt to the ground where they were planning to raise a good and big family. Lucifer cursed the constable, his men and whoever betrayed him and his family. It had to be someone who was knowledgeable about him…a witch…but what witch would dare oppose him who quite loyal to the Law…  
"Umm…Lucifer," Lizzie began, biting her lip, snapping Lucifer out of his thoughts.  
"Lizzie?"  
"Got something to tell you. Been thinking, I have, and it's just…I want a family with you, Lucifer, want that more than anything, I do, but I can't. It's just too much to go through and not what Alice needs. What she needs is a normal life away from all this."  
Tears cascaded down Lizzie's cheeks as she told him. She didn't want to lose him, but it's what she had to do – for the little one sleeping in her arms.  
Lucifer's heart raced, but he knew what she was saying was true.  
"What do you want to do?" he asked, his mouth running dry.  
"As horrible as it seems, it's for the best. Take Alice to her Uncle Arthur and Aunt Mary, I will, had a miscarriage, my sister, so shouldn't refuse to take her in…I think we should…return to our old lives, Lucifer. Not what I want, but what needs to be done," she said, beginning to sob.  
Lucifer held her close, careful not to disrupt little Alice's sleep, and rested his chin in her hair.  
"I don't want to leave you and Alice, Lizzie, but if that is what needs to be done, then that is what will be…wait…You'll leave Alice without either parents to guide her? At this age?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down as he pulled away from Lizzie slightly. "When we return to our old lives, the likelihood of you turning to the dark is high…you know better than anyone that people of the dark simply cannot feel. Alice needs care, her aunt and uncle might not give her that. Besides, she won't remember any of this."  
"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," Lizzie whispered.  
For the first time since Alice's birth, Lizzie saw tears in her lover's blue eyes.  
"If you wish it, if it is in both of your best interests, then I will let you do that. But I _will _tell her myself when she is ripe enough about where she truly comes from. It will be shocking, she may even be appalled, but I wouldn't be able to stand it if she never knew again," he whispered, voice shaky as he let go of her.  
With a weak smile, Lizzie rested her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I couldn't bear it, either."  
Returning that forced smile, Lucifer looked down at his little sleeping beauty. He stroked her soft head and promised, "We will meet again, little one, I will always be by your side…in your heart."  
Lizzie was about to cry when he said to her, "The same goes to you, my love."  
They closed their eyes as their lips connected. Both Lucifer and Lizzie sighed into the kiss.  
Then he was gone. Vanished.

Lizzie opened her eyes to find she was alone in the wood with her child. Swallowing back the tears, she carefully climbed to her feet so as not to disturb her most prized possession and tried hard not to stumble as she walked out of the wood.  
It would be better to hand Alice to Arthur and Mary before she woke up – so she had no memory of her parents for now, so she was spared that dreaded pang of family loss that Lizzie was feeling now; an empty hole in her heart that was only getting bigger the closer she got to her sister and brother-in-law, before it was time to say goodbye to the last of her treasured family.

* * *

~oTo~

* * *

Agnes Sowerbutts suffered. Leaning against the table as he watched the mirror that gave him view of the world above, the Fiend couldn't help but smirk in his beastly form. Within the next year after Lizzie gave Alice away and converted to the dark, the old hag they called Agnes lost her husband tragically. And the Fiend relished her pain. Now she'd know what it was like and maybe think twice before she'd tear a family apart next time!  
The Fiend watched that scene of her husband's death then her tears as she was told over and over again.  
"You mess with the Fiend, you get the horns," the Fiend growled, then chuckled darkly.  
His wicked laughter reverberated off the walls.  
Now that was a true saying: what goes around, comes around.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the mature content but I felt I had to include it since this one-shot goes through the different stages of the Fiend's and Lizzie's entire relationship. But, guaranteed, this will be the only one-shot including mature content. The rest is, and will be, M-rated free. **_


	11. Family Night 11 - Tom, Alice & the Fiend

**I know that the Fiend, Bony Lizzie and little Alice's Family Night didn't end as some people hoped, but I was in a mood where I wanted to match the story.  
To make up for the disappointment some of you have felt with the last update, I've decided to write one where:  
~ Tom rescued Alice from Lukrasta's evil clutches on Halloween instead of Alice rejecting him (that was a pain but one I've somehow been able to spring many stories from).**

**~ Jenny Calder is still Tom's apprentice, but he also married Alice in secret before the battle on Ward Peak, having realised his true feelings when Alice was forced to kiss Lukrasta on the balcony while knowing Tom was somewhere below. He didn't want to witness that type of pain ever again so they were eager to marry. **

**~ Tom and Alice have had a baby boy together called Jeremy Andrew Ward (often nicknamed Jerry – yes, I did decide on his name from the show 'Tom and Jerry'). He is just a couple of months old and Alice is already early in her first trimester with a second. **

**Here is the plot: Tom and Alice are lying in bed one night, talking about what lies in wait for the spook and his apprentice when they set of with the formidable Malkin witch assassin on a long journey across the seas to defeat the Kobalos. Across the seas is their starting point. Alice begs him to let her come but he refuses to cave in to her this time.  
Husband and child in mind, what lengths will seventeen year-old Alice go to in order to stop her small family getting torn apart? Could there be an unlikely alliance, perhaps even a relationship, forming in the mists of the unknown? **

* * *

It was a blustery October night. The wind rasped and rapped against the windows, the breaths battering the roof. Draughts huffed into the gaps, the autumn wind slithering its way through the house little by little. Leaves raked across the grass, scraped against the outside walls and spiralled through autumn's breath. Specs of rain every hour were tossed down from the dark gloomy clouds hovering in the black night sky.

Alice shivered as puffs of wind reached her pale skin, stroking and prodding. Tom's arm was resting around her, his hand beginning to caress the top of her arm as her shoulders shook. He kissed her forehead lovingly, his free hand going to her flat stomach and caressed where a new tiny life was forming.  
"I love you," he mumbled against her forehead before kissing it again.  
Alice nestled deeper into his side but she couldn't reply. The words would get stuck in her throat and she'd cried out enough tears to last a week, she'd decided.  
So instead, Alice kissed her husband's cheek before burrowing her face into his neck, as if committing his smell to her memory. Tom rested his chin on the top of his wife's head, smiling and sighing contentedly, savouring every precious moment he could have with his family – should he never return to the County. But he couldn't do that with Alice acting so reserved in herself.  
"Is there something wrong, love?" he asked softly.  
"Hmm?" came Alice's response as she slowly lifted her head, as if trying to make out she was falling asleep.  
Tom knew better than to fall for that old trick.  
"Well, you haven't said a word since we put our baby to bed," Tom said, "Please tell me, Alice. I'm your husband and you're my wife. We can't make it right unless you tell me."  
Alice was silent for quite a while and Tom wasn't entirely sure of the exact amount of time that had crawled by.

Soon, tears, Tom could see (even in the dark), were forming in the corners of Alice's big brown eyes. His green eyes searched her face and searched again, like he'd find some sort of explanation there.  
Finally, she caved and licked her lips when her tears drizzled onto them.  
"Alice?" Tom asked more urgently.  
After a deep sigh, she asked in almost a whisper, "Why do you have to go, Tom? And leave a family behind we've only just started building together…A life most spooks could only dare to dream of…"  
"Oh, Alice," Tom could only sigh, gently pulling her into a warm and loving embrace. "The world will be taken over if I don't do this. You eavesdropped on mine and Grimalkin's conversation earlier, didn't you?"  
Alice started trembling, and it had nothing to do with the hissing gusts of wind.  
"I did, Tom, also heard there's a chance you won't return," she said sadly.  
As she looked away from him, Tom lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him.  
"That's why I want to treasure every precious moment with my family."  
Alice propped herself up to kiss him, their bodies beginning to reacquaint themselves with each for the second time that night.

* * *

As the cool air dried their bodies, Tom laying on his back with his hand behind his head and Alice laying on her side with her arm sprawled across his, she caressed his chest.  
Suddenly, she leaned across to look into his eyes, her hand slipping from his chest to the side of his face.  
"If I can't convince you to stay, Tom…take me with you."  
Tom raised his eyebrow, a stern look she'd never seen before breaking that look of content as he turned his head to look down at her.  
"I'm sorry, Alice, I love you but…we've talked about this. When we married you agreed to it."  
"Oh, but this is different. Dealing with the unknown, you are. What if the worst happens, Tom? Won't be there to help, will I? Don't put me in that position, please, Tom!"  
"You're making it sound certain I won't survive. I thought married couples supported each other through thick and thin," Tom grumbled.  
"Not what I mean, Tom. I just…don't want our children to spend their lives without a father," Alice said, her hand gesturing towards her stomach.  
Tom laid his hand on top of hers.  
"I know, I know. But you're not changing my mind, Alice. I can't put you in danger I know next to nothing about. Please, love, have a _little _faith in me."  
Alice sighed in frustration, shaking her head as she looked away. It was nearly impossible to find a woman who believed in her husband as much as Alice did. It wasn't as though she thought he was incapable. She just wanted to be with him and be there to aid him when he needed the help.  
Tom caressed her sticky arm.  
"I want us to spend as much time as we can together before I go. These memories will be what I prize out there, Alice."  
Oh…she couldn't deny him such a request – especially one she was always telling him to do. So she looked back down into his eyes and begrudgingly nodded, leaning down to catch his lips in hers.  
As they swallowed each other's moans, Alice quickly pressed her finger to his lips, stopping their kiss.  
"Just promise me something."  
Tom kissed her finger before she folded it into her palm.  
"Anything."  
"Promise you'll use a mirror from time to time. Be nice to see your face once in a while…sure Jerry would love it too."  
"How could I break that promise…my sweet, wonderful Alice…" he sounded drunk as he said it (indeed, he was love-drunk) and pulled her against his chest.  
Alice giggled as he adorned her face with kisses while laying them both on their sides.  
"You sound drunk," she chuckled.  
"No…I'm sober," he joked.  
They laughed together as they kissed passionately again.

* * *

The sky had stopped crying but was still grey of emotion. It now waited with bated breath, as if knowing what the spook's wife was thinking. Leaves had now settled down.  
Dawn was a few hours away as Alice was awake again. How could she sleep? Her beloved was leaving, going across the seas, without her. In a week!  
At that, that last unbearable thought like it had suddenly hit her, Alice carefully slipped out of Tom's arms. She slid her legs over the other side of the bed and slowly, desperate not to wake Tom, got to her feet. She tip-toed across the room and picked up her dressing gown. The minute she slipped it on, it was like wearing a cloud.  
After tying the cord in a bow, Alice's bare feet made it for the door. After lying awake for almost an hour, she'd decided and, although it was a decision she might regret later, she had to do it. For Tom. For their family.

Alice crept through the doorway and down the stairs.  
When she came past Jenny's room, she peeped through the crack from the stairs. Tom's apprentice was fidgeting and snoring away as she slept on. Relief washing over Alice – Jenny was sometimes up late writing in her diary – she continued her descent down to the kitchen.

The young witch sat in front of the fireplace (boy, she hoped Kratch was asleep. He wouldn't harm her anyway, he knew she was pregnant again) and stared into the cold empty grate. Closing her eyes, Alice muttered under her breath and the fire ignited in the metal grate in seconds.  
Taking a deep breath, Alice said quietly, "Overthrown Prince of Demons…if you can hear me, make yourself known."  
Suddenly, the fire grew wild and hit the top of the firebox before a face appeared in the middle of the flames. Instead of the fearsome beast with a tail, hooves and glossy black hair covering his body, a rank stench given out, a handsome blonde-haired man roughly in his forties with blue eyes appeared in the fire.  
When the fire calmed down, Alice took a deep breath.  
"…Father…" she struggled. "Need your help, I do. Tom's going across the seas to fight a threat that's foreign to us. Be gone for months, he will. Want you…"  
"You want me to protect him…"  
Alice nodded.  
"Exactly. I love him, don't like to even think about losing him, do I?"  
"And here I was thinking I'd never see this day…Alice. The day you willingly seek for my help has finally come. My daughter, the one I wanted to hold onto…"  
Alice shook her head.  
Mind you, something seemed different…was he tearing up?  
"If that is your wish, I will do so if it kills me. It will be torturous at first, of course, since that husband of yours was the one who killed me in the first place."  
"Alright, what's the catch?" Alice asked.  
"I no longer have to act cruel and free of all emotion, Alice. I'm no longer in control of the dark. Now I can do whatever you want done, unconditionally."  
She shook her head again in disbelief.  
"…There is a price," he admitted.  
"I knew it," Alice grumbled, crossing her arms.  
"I want to see my grandson."  
Alice's eyes widened. Did she just hear him correctly? Was that all? No, there was more, there had to be.  
"I ain't letting you near Jerry."  
"Alice…that is all I want. I'd like to do what I didn't get to do with you."  
Her mouth ran dry.  
"Then why didn't you?"  
"Your mother and I were going to raise a big family. But it was…your aunt Agnes that made it impossible. She somehow spread it all the way over to the parish constable where the three of us – a witch, the Devil and their fledgling – were living together. I regret it now but I was so angry – as I imagine your mother was – that I cursed her to suffer…"  
As Alice listened intently, she couldn't believe it; his story seemed too far-fetched to be true.  
Alright, she'd play along. She'd show him Jerry but the first sign of trouble and she'd do whatever necessary to keep her baby boy safe.  
"Alright, I'll show you Jerry. Just wait here."  
The Fiend nodded before Alice got to her feet and disappeared up the stairs.

When she returned with a thick blue blanket in her arms, to her surprise, the Fiend was standing in the kitchen dressed like any other man.  
Hesitantly and shocked, Alice cautiously handed Jerry, the tiny bundle, to him. The smile on his face as he held him…you'd never think a former dark lord could smile like that. He looked awestruck and stroked the baby's cheek with his finger.  
"Hello, little one, I'm your grandpa."  
The boy started gurgling.  
"He has your eyes, Alice…yet he looks so much like his father already, only this little one has pudgy cheeks. You did well, Alice."  
That was it? This was his price? Alice wasn't buying it.  
"Alice," the Fiend began as he looked up at her. "I understand if you can't but, if at all possible, I should like to wipe the slate clean. I want to meet and spend time with my grandchildren. I sense there are already more on the way. I want to make it up to you…for all those years lost. I will help Tom."  
There was something in these unbelievably family-like words that seemed sincere and convinced Alice.  
She nodded.  
"I'll speak to Tom. But in reality, I wouldn't have met Tom otherwise. You did one thing right, letting me learn for myself about the world…dad."  
He smiled and she smiled back as she walked over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Tom awoke to a bed with only him in it. Panic surged through him. Where was Alice? She could be anywhere…geez, he hoped he'd get over this feeling when his pregnant wife wasn't by his side in the future. Although, he seriously doubted it.

Tom got dressed and practically flew down to Jenny's room. He ran in and shook her vigorously until she sat up, her hair like a bush and her face red with annoyance.  
"_It's not even dawn yet!_" she complained in a snap.  
"I can't find Alice. Have you seen her?"  
"Well no I was a-fucking-sleep! Then you bloody-well had to come and wake me up!"  
Passing off her sharp tone and foul tongue for now, Tom ordered her to help him look for his wife.

When they found her, Jenny looked confused and Tom gawped. He didn't know what to think at the sight before him.  
There was his wife, unharmed, with their child in the arms of…the Devil.  
Satan himself!  
"What is going on here?" he demanded, his face colouring red as if he were about to explode and go through the roof.  
Alice remained calm and simply replied happily, "Tom…Finally have a father, I do, and Jerry finally has a grandparent to meet."  
"Who is that holding Jeremy?" Jenny asked, the dumbest look on her face as she rubbed her bed head.  
"He's the Fiend," Tom hissed through his teeth, his hands balling into fists by his sides.

Once she'd managed to calm Tom down, Alice told Jenny to go out and get Grimalkin.  
Once everyone was in the kitchen, she made sure they were all sat at the table as she and her father explained the situation, why he was different.  
Grimalkin looked unreadable; Jenny just appeared plain stunned by the whole thing; Tom seemed ready to hit the ceiling; Alice looked inspired; the Fiend, or Lucifer, seemed sincere; and Jerry was just red-faced, gurgling with snots and dribbles everywhere.  
"Look, I know I've done you, Grimalkin and Alice wrong, Tom. I've wronged the world. But I created the dark during my rebellious years as a fallen angel, so I was expected to act cold and heartless after I'd found followers to help manage the dark. Then I met Lizzie, as I said, and she showed me a different way to live.  
"I wish I could've been there for you, Alice. All I'm asking is I make up for that."  
Tom was speechless. He didn't know what to think.

Silence clung to the atmosphere for the longest time.  
Jenny glanced from one to the other, waiting for someone to make the next move. As Tom's poor old deceased master had always reminded him: "Just trust your instincts, lad."  
Well, they were a blur at the moment so Tom had to go on his seventh son gifts. He wasn't getting chills like he used to so maybe the Fiend did have regrets and had converted to the light. But the spook wasn't, although he trusted his wife's instincts too, going to go as far as to say that everything was true. He could just about tolerate the Fiend, or Lucifer, staying with them. Maybe he could ask Kratch to keep an eye on him and tell Alice not to let her guard down to be on the safe side.  
Grimalkin wasn't convinced but she wasn't living in the house anyway, she'd set camp in the western garden. Of course, she wouldn't begrudge on running the Fiend, her child's murderer, through if her allies called for her to do so.  
Finally, Tom made up his mind.  
"Fine, you can stay with us. It should help the days for Alice go by more quickly, if your being here pleases her, but if there's any trouble, the boggart will dispose of it."  
"Understood, Tom. But as I said, I have no intentions of doing so."  
There was still an awkward odour, pungent in the air, spreading like perfume in an enclosed room.  
To evade this awkwardness, Alice said, "Right, I think it's time for bed again. Dad, you can have my old room. Just above Jenny's, it is."  
After Lucifer handed Jerry back to Alice, everyone got to their feet. Grimalkin headed out for the garden while everyone but Tom headed for the stairs.  
As Jenny passed, Tom grabbed her forearm.  
"If you hear anything out of the ordinary in the night, let me know. And tell Alice I said not to let her guard down at any point – just in case."  
Jenny nodded and climbed the stairs, behind Lucifer and Alice. She was still so lost with this sudden uproar in the house.

Everyone up the stairs, Tom called on the boggart as he heard a low growl.  
"Listen, I don't like him either but my spook senses didn't alert me. So no harm will come unless he starts trouble. I want you to keep an eye on him…for Alice and my children," Tom said the latter more quietly.  
The dangerous growling ceased and the fire died down. Nodding with satisfaction, Tom climbed the stairs.

When he reached his and Alice's room, his eyes focused on the cradle. He walked over and stroked his son's head.  
"Nothing will ever happen to you, son, as long as your mammy and daddy still live and breathe," he whispered to his sleeping baby boy.  
Alice smiled over at him from the bed. Tom felt her eyes watch him and he turned around, meeting her gaze and smiling back as he strode over to their bed.  
Removing his shirt, Tom climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms as she turned on her side, her back facing him.  
"Feel whole now, I do, Tom. I never want this to end," Alice said quietly, sounding like she was swallowing back tears.  
Tom kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, my love, it won't, I promise."  
"I know."  
That was strange for her to reply like that, with such a grin creeping on her lips. Passing it off, Tom joined her in a peaceful sleep. Tonight, they wouldn't worry about tomorrow.

* * *

**~A Week Later~ **

The birds sung their morning song in the crisp, whispering autumn breeze. The white rays of the autumn morning danced across the ground, the breeze caressed and kissed the dewy grass. Leaves rustled harmoniously on the colourful trees decorated in gold, amber, brown, red and light green.  
Grimalkin had already headed for the gate, Jenny following suit.  
At the front door, Alice's arms were thrown around Tom's neck as she leaned against the wooden frame, kissing him passionately as his hands constantly ran over her hips in an up and down motion.  
When they finally broke apart, their harboured breaths in time as their chests rose and fell against each other, Alice whispered, "Come home to me safely, Tom."  
Tom pecked her full lips and she was just as quick to return that feather-light kiss. He took both her hands in his.  
"I'll do my best," he promised.  
Alice nodded.  
After Lucifer and Tom shook hands, Tom making him promise to look after her, Tom gave his wife one last smile, which she returned, and she watched her husband walk down to the gate.

When the three walked out of the iron gate painted bright green, Tom turned back round to close it. When he looked up, the three waved.  
Lucifer had now handed his grandson to his daughter. The pair waved back, Alice holding Jerry with one arm. Alice then brought her hand to her son's, turning him round so she could wave his hand at his daddy. Tom paused, sucking in a breath. How he would miss them.

As soon as Grimalkin, Tom and his apprentice had descended out of sight through the trees, Jerry cried as if on cue. Alice laid him in her arms and planted a soft motherly kiss on his soft round head.  
"Oh, sh-sh-ssh, daddy will be back before you know it," she said gently.  
Lucifer laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling, and suggested, "Let's go inside, Alice, it's chilly out here and I really don't think Tom would ever forgive me for letting you stay out in the cold for too long in this condition."  
Alice knew her father was right and nodded.  
With his hand on her back, Lucifer followed her inside, closing the door behind them in the process. This was a brand new beginning for the Wards – a new start.  
Alice couldn't wait for Tom's return so it could get even better.

* * *

**AN: This is leading off from the previous chapter. If anyone would like me to do a third, I have some ideas. If you do encounter some mistakes, please take into account I finished this when I was tired. **


	12. Family Night 12 - Nessa & Slither's Tale

_**A/N: this one-shot is a pairing requested by Oreao, a guest reviewer. I can promise you it will be worth your while reading. And alicedeane033's request for a third chapter continuing from chapters 10 and 11 is up next.  
For this story, basically: Nessa and Slither have been meeting in secret. Now finding that there is a possibility she could be pregnant, Nessa must face her fears and finally tell her little sister, Bryony, her aunt and uncle too about Slither and their relationship. How will they take it – especially after they've agreed to the arrangements for Nessa to marry another man? Can Slither's and Nessa's love weather this storm? **_

Her uncle nearly choked on his meat.  
"He is a beast, Nessa," her aunt shrieked in disgust, "A hideous, hungry, wild beast who is just using your young undeveloped mind, make you think he loves you before he slaughters you. He's readying you like a lamb for the slaughter, Nessa!"  
"Believe me, aunt, if he'd wanted to kill me, he'd have done it long ago. He is always honourable and keeps his promises. He isn't the heartless beast you give him credit for," Nessa answered more calmly.  
"He is a beast, child," her aunt insisted.  
"And I'd rather love a beast who treats me like a princess than a man who treats me like a caged animal!" Nessa retorted, anger brewing in the pit of her stomach.  
"Felix is a nice young man and would treat you well. It would also help your aunt and me greatly. As the oldest girl between you and Bryony, you have a duty," her uncle told her.  
Nessa shook her head, unwilling to lose to another argument.  
"Felix is rude and conceited, uncle. Slither may not have the wealth and status Felix has, but he can protect me and even told me that he is willing to protect the three of you as well from the other Kobalos. As for my duty, as the oldest sibling I have a duty to teach Bryony what it truly means to be in a secure, happy relationship. My relationship with Slither would be a hundred times better than if I were to choose Felix over him," Nessa said passionately.  
Although quiet as a mouse Bryony was throughout all of this, she looked up at her sister with admiration.  
"Slither, such a name, niece!" her aunt cried, hand over her heart in exaggeration. "How can you know what Felix is like when you have hardly given him a chance. You spend most of your time with that Kobalos mage when you are not with us. How could you know what Felix is like? How do you even know this beast will keep his promise to protect us – most importantly, you? He may have given you his word, but what else? Nothing! Set an example for your little sister, will you?"  
"Aunt, please, I have given Felix plenty of chances. I haven't always spent my fee time with Slither. Not until this year and the last. I know what Felix is like because he's always spoken to me and only ever talked about himself and his hobby as a hunter, always bragging. Most of it such as killing a Kobalos once is all a farce. Felix cannot promise to take care of me anymore than Slither can promise to protect _all of us_. I've known Slither for longer anyway and have seen what he is capable of. I have also seen how honourable he is. I know what example I need to set for Bryony, I've been taking care of her ever since our mother passed away."  
"Nessa," her uncle warned, "Think very, very carefully about this. Think about this decision and choose wisely because this is a life-changing and lifelong decision you are making here."  
Nessa pulled the chair out and got to her feet, hands on the edge of the long rectangular table.  
"Neither of you are changing my mind, uncle. Besides, I have a reason I decided to tell you tonight."  
Her uncle's eyebrow raised up into his hairline. "And what reason would this be, niece? Do tell…"  
"I finally decided to tell you about Slither tonight because we…we've been courting, I'm sorry…and I might be…with child…"  
Nessa's aunt let out an exasperated gasp and leaned her hand on her husband's shoulder for support.  
"You…you're what, Nessa? You've been courting that thing behind our backs, and now…"  
Her uncle slammed his hands on the table and jumped to his feet, accidentally knocking his wife back. After holding his hand out to steady her and giving her an apologetic look, which she returned with a forgiving one, he turned back to Nessa with his face very much resembling that of a tomato.  
"You're what, niece? You might be pregnant? _Pregnant_? And you were courting that beast…_behind our backs_?" he demanded furiously.  
Nessa nodded, shuffling her feet, realising her error in telling them. But then again, this was her life and she was old enough now, had been for a while, to make her own decisions for her own life.  
"That's it, young lady, I think your aunt and I have quite heard enough. _Go to your room_! Don't come out until you're ready to promise us you'll never see him again, get rid of that baby if there is one inside you and start courting the right one this time."  
That was too much for her uncle to ask of her – a young woman – and so Nessa slammed her hands on the table in response.  
"Gladly, but if that is what you're asking of me, then I will be locked away forever. If I am with child, I am going to keep it because the baby did nothing wrong and I will not stop seeing the father of my child either. I would sooner die than marry that pig called Felix."  
With that, Nessa stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs with the sway of her hips. She stormed out, yes, but her expression was calm and her skin remained pale. If not for the way she left the kitchen, anyone would've thought she wasn't angry at all. But because of all the yelling that had just taken place, Bryony was cowering back in the chair. Her aunt walked over and patted her on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Bryony, your sister is just being silly. She will come around and see that the people who gave you two a roof over your heads unconditionally know best."  
Bryony looked up at her aunt. She was thirteen now and secretly knew that her sister knew what was best for herself.  
"Umm…aunt…m-may I go up and see her?"  
Her aunt and uncle exchanged glances but then nodded.  
With that, Bryony got to her feet and left the kitchen, following in her sister's wake.

* * *

Nessa was sprawled out on her bed, face buried in the pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. How could her aunt and uncle not understand a thing? She was twenty-one now and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. She'd have thought her aunt and uncle would be a little bit more supportive.  
"I love him," she repeated over and over again, almost in a chant. "I love him, I love him, I love him."  
Suddenly, she lifted her head, sat up and wiped her eyes. Someone was opening the door and she turned her black-haired head with a start. Who could it be? Was it her aunt come up to try and persuade her to change courtship? Was it her uncle come up to berate her about how wrong her decision was, that she _was _getting rid of the babe whether she liked it or not? Then, her heart began to race. Was it Slither; come to take her away and they would start their life together regardless of others' opinions about how impaired they were?  
To Nessa's surprise, the door slowly creaked open and yellow light flooded through, causing Nessa to squint temporarily. When she blinked and her vision was clear again, it was her little sister standing there, approaching her bed. She sat next to Nessa and started rubbing her arm in a comforting way that only a sister could.  
"Nessa? Are you all right?" she asked gently.  
Nessa forced a smile. She couldn't burden her little sister with the way she felt. Being the older sister Nessa was, she couldn't let Bryony enter a tough relationship like she had. It would be so much easier for Bryony to accept whatever man their aunt and uncle deemed suitable to marry Bryony.  
"Y-yes, I'm fine. Has our aunt and uncle asked you to come and get me? Are they willing to listen this time?" she asked, she found, a little too bitterly for Bryony to hear.  
But she seemed to ignore the tone Nessa used. She shook her head.  
"No, I asked to come up. You love him, don't you, Nessa? Slither, I mean?" she asked.  
Nessa nodded.  
"I know everyone thinks he's heartless, ruthless, cruel and conniving like any other typical Kobalos but I see a different side to him. When I told him that I might be pregnant, he was overjoyed." Nessa smiled at the memory.  
"What was his reaction?" Bryony asked curiously.  
Nessa looked at her, shocked.  
"…You're the first person to ask me that…He swept me off my feet and spun me round, kissing me like there was no tomorrow."  
Bryony gushed.  
"How romantic…" Then her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How does that work? How can he kiss you? Didn't it feel funny because he has a dog's head so…wasn't it like kissing a dog?"  
Nessa shook her head, chuckling inside at her sister's optimism.  
"No, Bryony, other than the fur, it was like kissing a human being, really."  
"But his breath…"  
"I've learnt to ignore it."  
Bryony sniffed playfully.  
"Come to think of it…you do stink of dog…"  
A playful grin spread across Nessa's face before she slowly lifted her hands. Quick as a flash, she pounced on Bryony and tickled her endlessly.

The two sisters giggled wildly like the little girls they once were. Finally…  
"Do you surrender?" Nessa asked smugly.  
"A-all right…Nessa…yes, I surrender…stop!" she pleaded, laughing hard with tearful eyes.  
Nessa got off her, allowing her little sister to sit back up as well. They dried their eyes and steadied their breathing.  
"Go to him," Bryony said from out of the blue, holding her sister's arms.  
Nessa raised a dark eyebrow, baffled for a moment.  
"What?"  
"Between you and me, I thought Felix was no good too. So go to Slither. If you leave tonight, don't look back. If you don't go to him, you'll only regret it and forever wonder what might've happened had you made the decision your heart had made rather than your head," Bryony said rather logically.  
Once again, Nessa was astonished by her sister's wisdom on love and decision-making. Still, her sister did have a point and so she nodded.  
"I will."

Bryony helped Nessa pack the little things she had and soon, they were standing by the window, ushering their goodbyes. Nessa leaned forward and kissed her sister's forehead.  
"Be good for our aunt and uncle. I'll write to you and come and visit when things have quietened down. Of course, by then, you may have a niece or nephew to meet," Nessa grinned with tears in her eyes.  
Bryony's face replicated that look.  
"Take care."  
"You too," and Nessa, before Bryony knew it, had disappeared through the window and into the night. She was left alone in the dark empty room.  
Strangely enough, Bryony quite liked it, for she had the time to watch the flashbacks of the quality moments spent with her dear sister: trading secrets, giggling, gossiping, talking, and even sharing emotional breakdowns here and there over their deceased parents and sister, Susan. Also the times they comforted each other. Finally, with a sniffle, Bryony decided that she should go back down to her aunt and uncle. She would explain the situation in the morning.

* * *

Slither was waiting for Nessa where they'd parted five years ago, when they thought it was their final goodbye. They both smiled and embraced before Slither's furry hand covered Nessa's flat stomach. Her hand rested on his before she leaned her head on his warm chest. He rested his chin on top of her head with his other hand on her upper back.  
"My dear Nessa, there was nothing else you could do," he consoled her as he felt her tremble with sobs.  
"I-I know, Slither, I just…feel guilty about leaving it up to my sister to tell them I've left…"  
"She's not a child anymore. I am sure she is just as capable as you are. Now…" he stood back slightly and took her hands in his. "Should we get going?"  
Nessa nodded. "…Yes."  
Slither nuzzled her forehead before he took her bag for her and then held her hand. They walked across the bridge until they came to a horse waiting for them at the edge of the wood, the reins tied to a stump to prevent the horse from galloping away. Before he untied the reins and mounted the white stallion, Slither helped Nessa up onto the horse by the hand. When they were both sitting safely and comfortably on the back of the stallion, the Kobalos mage gave the reins a little flick and the horse quickly gathered the agile and strength to trot the two lovers through the small wood.

Keeping to the left bank, they followed the river downstream, keeping at a steady pace. Nessa could feel Slither's muscular arms grow rigid on either side of her, clearly being sure she wouldn't fall off. She smiled at that, it was only early days if she was with child. They would soon find out when they reached the home in his Haizda. The perfectly imperfect couple continued their descent north until finally, they rested for the night around a campfire in a glade, protected by hedgerows, hick, tall trees and shrubs. Slither leaned with his back against a fallen tree trunk in the glade, Nessa sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder.  
All night, even as the fire died down, Nessa was laying with her head on his lap and he was tenderly stroking her hair, Slither stayed awake and alert to any danger. He would slaughter and eat anyone and anything who dared even think about inflicting any harm of any sort on him or Nessa. He dared any force out there who wished that to come and try – and they still had a long way to go on their journey home…

* * *

As it turned out, Nessa was pregnant. Slither was extremely protective to the point where it was almost overbearing. The way he treated her, it was like even if she so much as set foot on the floor in their home it would hurt her and the baby. But, Nessa kept quiet and giggled internally. There was once a time she thought a Kobalos incapable of love, friendship, compassion and families. How wrong she'd been! Slither had been nothing but supportive (if anything, over-supportive) and as promised, Nessa continued to write to Bryony. Their aunt and uncle still hadn't forgiven Nessa for making that choice yet but Nessa could only roll her eyes. It was too late, she was already pregnant with Slither's child and she was determined to raise it with him. Bryony couldn't wait to meet her niece or nephew but would not go to visit. Oh no, she was still wary of Slither even though she trusted him with her sister. After all, Nessa was eight years older than her so it wasn't like there was anything Bryony would be able to do anyway. So, unfortunately, Bryony would have to wait until her aunt and uncle were willing to accept Nessa's choice of a partner.

Of course, there was the next issue: the baby itself. There was no doubt that it would be like Slither, boy or girl, he had checked with a former mage he used to do business with and he had foreseen it. The only thing not in foresight was how this would bode for Nessa. Hopefully, being as its mother was human, the babe would have some human morals and have no bloodthirst for its mother. But there was no telling with a Kobalos baby. All the expectant parents could do was pray and hope. However, the mage had also told Slither that if the child does in fact have an insatiable lust for blood, then being tis parents, Slither and Nessa would need to train the child to tame its bloodlust. But how? Slither wouldn't have a clue, he lost his mother and father when he was rally young and both were Kobalos, so there had been no need to tame his lust for blood.  
It was because of what the mage had told him, ever since he had returned home that night, Slither had been distant with Nessa who was growing rather worried. Had she done something wrong? Where had he gone? She had not a clue. Just like she was clueless that the child growing inside her could damage her body because of what it was. Danger of bloodlust or not, it could damage her body critically, something Slither hadn't been told.

As days turned into weeks and weeks gradually became months, Slither became extremely worried for his partner. She looked a sickly pale, more so than usual, and her face looked thin. All colour had faded from her lips, they now just looked a shade of grey. In fact, the whole of her body looked thinner than it should and no matter how many times she washed, her hair still looked dull and matted. The only redeeming feature that remained was her sparkling brown eyes, which shone especially when she smiled down at her big, round tummy and was running her hand the length of it repeatedly. Slither tried and failed many times to exert his magic and find out exactly what the cause was for making Nessa appear weak. She was never one to complain so it was hard for him to tell if she actually felt weak. Just to be safe, he made sure to put her on bedrest without offering her much explanation.  
Nessa had thought that having a baby would strengthen hers and Slither's love, but instead, she found that it was just drawing them further apart. The Kobalos mage used to tell Nessa everything and now he told her next to nothing, she hardly knew what he was even thinking anymore. Similarly, Nessa was just as bad. She refused to tell Slither why she always looked so upset or, on worst days, emotionless and so it was unresolved issue between them. But they also both hoped that the baby's arrival would help them become close again. There was an unspoken wall between them and neither liked it, but they didn't exactly do anything about it either.

Finally, on a particularly cold winter's night, when the winds rasped and rattled and the trees' shadows danced in their home, Slither decided that enough was enough. Nessa was laying in their bed, a far-off look in her eyes, hand on her belly. When she exhaled that one sigh, Slither knew that something was troubling her. Maybe it was the same problem she'd had for months, but she never exactly made a sound complaint before – no matter how subtle it was. That was what spurred Slither to finally talk to her.  
So saying, he abandoned sharpening his blade, got up from the chair he was sitting on and made his way over to his partner. Laying down next to her, he placed his fingers under her chin so she was forced to meet his eyes.  
"Nessa, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, Slither, why do you ask?" she was clearly lying, he could see it in her eyes, and he was determined to find out what was wrong.  
"I know something's wrong because you've been acting like this for weeks."  
"Like what?" she asked, evidently pretending to be clueless.  
He growled inside. Why were women always so stubborn?  
"You've been looking upset for weeks, Nessa. I want you to tell me why because if you don't, nothing will be solved," Slither rightfully told her in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
Nessa just teared up. Whether it was pregnancy hormones or how she actually felt, neither of them knew.  
"You've been acting distant, Slither, I'm not the only one who's been acting off. It all started when you came back that night and refused to look me in the eye. _Where were you that night, Slither? _Tell me, where?" Nessa finally admitted.  
Slither had to tell her now.  
"Nessa, calm down. I went to see an old friend," that was the best way to describe that mage. It wasn't a complete lie, Slither remembered enjoying doing business with him. "Another Kobalos mage who has the gift of foresight. I went there to see about our baby and what he told me must've got to me. Sorry I've been acting the way I have, I didn't even realise."  
Nessa's eyes widened. That was the first time ever that Slither had apologised to someone. Then, she decided to find out what that mage had said to make Slither become so distant with her.  
"What did he tell you?" she asked quietly, her throat running dry. It meant anything but good from the way he'd been for the past months.  
Slither explained about the threat that baby posed to her life, that he hadn't told her sooner because he didn't want to put her in that difficult position so soon of choosing between hers and her child's life. When he was finished with his explanation, tears were rolling down Nessa's cheeks and Slither wiped them away with his thumb.  
"I-I can't get rid of it, Slither. Now that it's in me, I feel like I already know it. Can we just wait and see what the baby is like when it is born?" Nessa asked.  
Slither nodded but, looking at her now, she didn't even look well enough to be carrying a baby.  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this? For the last six months it looks like your health's been deteriorating."  
Nessa nodded.  
"It's too late to get rid of it now and it doesn't feel like my health's been waning. Maybe it's just the pregnancy making me look like it has been," she suggested.  
"…Maybe…it's just that…I've tried using my magic to find the cause and it keeps on failing. The mage I went to see couldn't see a certain future for our baby either. So I'm thinking that maybe it's the baby."  
Her heart sank at the thought. But no, she wasn't going to even consider getting rid of it. The baby was here now and it couldn't help what it was. As if reading her mind, Slither sighed.  
"I'll just make sure a midwife who knows about these births is here to deliver the baby."  
Nessa nodded in agreement.  
"You know, the other reason I won't get rid of this baby is because it's ours, Slither, because I want to have a family with you."  
He grinned at that and stole a kiss from her lips. Nessa complied and the kiss became more impassioned. The couple stayed like that for nearly the whole night.

* * *

At last, it was time. Although, it wasn't the best of times for Nessa. They'd received word that the leader in Valkarky was enraged by the match and was sending an assassin to kill Slither, Nessa and their baby if it arrived at that time. Sure enough, Nessa had gone into labour on the date written in the letter sent to Slither by the mage with foresight.  
So, it was inevitable that Nessa was giving birth alone while Slither was out waiting for the assassin to show.

Agony, fire, fear. Those were the three things Nessa felt while in labour; agony because of the pain of the contractions, fire filled her whole body as sweat poured from her heated flesh, fear built up inside her for herself and the babe. The midwife had told Nessa as gently as she could that the baby had to come out a month early as it was crushing her inside out while taking her blood at the same time. Not only that, the baby was taking more nutrients from its mother than a normal human baby would need.  
Nessa thought back to her conversation with Slither a month before. About the risks of the baby's behaviour towards its mother. She worried that Slither would have to kill it. She would never be able to bring herself to watch that.  
"Again," the midwife instructed while checking between Nessa's legs.  
Nessa obeyed and, after huffing and heaving a breath, she pushed again. That must've been the fiftieth time and still, there wasn't even any sign of the head. She groaned and writhed on the bed, clutching the furs on the bed and tossing her head.  
"Again," came the command and Nessa tried again.  
Eventually, the midwife told her, "The baby should've came out somewhat by now. It must be further than I thought. Don't worry, rest for now until I say to push again."  
Nessa nodded. At least she could take a break for a bit. Although not much of one because the contractions would still keep on coming. The midwife remained where she stood.

Meanwhile, Slither stood with his back facing the large ghanbala tree, situated on the far side of the river. Two of his sharpest blades were kept in the scabbards on his chest. He was still very proud of his long, powerful tail and wondered briefly if his child would have the same. He would be one proud father if it did, providing that he didn't have to kill it, of course. He could hear his partner's gasps of pain in the lair and shivered. He wanted to be in there, knew he should be, but he'd also promised he would protect Nessa and this was him keeping that promise: he would kill the assassin before he could reach his small family then go inside once he was sure the assassin was dead. It would be a feast for Slither tonight.  
Suddenly, his pointy ears pricked up and he turned his head sharply towards the bank on the other side of the river. His nose tingled as he sniffed, then his eyes caught sight of a shadow lingering among the dark shadows of the trees, drawing nearer. There was no doubt about it.  
The assassin was here!

It had started again. The midwife had promised that the baby was close enough now so, upon the order, Nessa pushed again with a cry. Why did it hurt so much? It felt like she was being split apart alive and she wanted Slither to be here, to comfort her and assure her she'd be fine. But he wasn't and she didn't fault him for it, knowing that he was keeping the promise he'd made to her ages ago.  
"Keep going, Nessa, you're doing really well, I can already see the head," the plump midwife encouraged.  
Nessa sighed heavily with relief. She would meet her baby soon.

They charged at each other, their blades clashed. Their footwork was in perfect timing with the other's and so it looked like they were dancing: a dance to the death. It wasn't just their footwork that was well-performed, also their stance. However, unlike most who were in combat, neither re-charged at the other, they stayed interlocked by their blades and at a close distance. Slither would not lose to this assassin – too much was at stake.  
Likewise, the assassin could not lose to his target, he had to kill this family or he would be killed in a most violent and horrible way. Not that he wouldn't enjoy this kill, the assassin had been told about this traitor before. It would be just another traitor that would be gone.

"You're almost there, Nessa, just a couple more," the midwife urged her.  
Nessa shook her head.  
"It hurts too much…" she whined.  
"Come on, don't give up, it's almost out."  
Unable to reply, Nessa supposed she had no choice and pushed for the fifty-ninth time. She could feel herself growing weaker, slipping away. But she wanted to, she had to, meet her baby. She wanted to see what it looked like, whether it was a boy or girl, and she wanted to raise it with Slither.

His back was pressed against the tree, his whole body hunched over as he held the wound in his side, blood gushing out. The assassin stood over him, glaring with a sneer.  
"I will not finish you, Haizda mage," he spat, "The poison on my blade should be enough to let you die a painful, suffocating death. Farewell, Slither."  
With that, the assassin turned his back on the mage and picked up his blade that Slither had managed to sling from the assassin's hairy hand. Good thing the assassin had brought two blades with him. Now he could return to the city, Valkarky, and proclaim his success of ridding his kind of yet another traitor. With one last, narrowed glance back at the dying Kobalos mage, the assassin turned on his heels and strode back across the river, striding up the riverbank and disappearing back through the trees from where he'd appeared. He would leave Slither's partner alone. For one, he secretly didn't believe that Slither had a small family. For what human could ever love a beast?  
Slither closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. If this was it for him, the last thing he wanted to remember in this life was his dear Nessa and the baby she was going to raise.

"Just one more big push, Nessa, you can do it!" the midwife told her.  
Nessa bit her lip, so hard she tasted blood, and managed to squeeze a final push. With one last _scream _a new cry joined in. A more helpless, quieter cry, one that belonged to a baby. Nessa smiled upon hearing it and relaxed. She did it! She gave birth to hers and Slither's child.  
When she was handed her precious bundle, Nessa instantly fell in love. It was a beautiful baby who was definitely a Kobalos. Its glossy fur matched the colour of Nessa's hair. Its eyes were the same colour too, only bigger and rounder like a puppy's. They seemed to sparkle more as well. A solitary tear ran down Nessa's red cheek.  
"It's a girl, congratulations," the midwife told her.  
Nessa nodded. A girl, she had a baby girl! Bryony would be delighted to know she had a baby niece. Maybe not quite as thrilled to find that she was a Kobalos like her father.  
The baby began to cry and the midwife explained how that was a hungry cry. Nessa remembered watching her mother through the door left ajar when she'd given birth to Susan. The midwife was surprised that Nessa knew how to feed her baby when it was her first, even more so that she did it all correctly. Even more astonishingly, the baby did not bite as it suckled. It didn't even have those bloodlust eyes.  
"Looks like this one will have some human morals after all," the midwife remarked. "I can tell from the minute they're born. You are a lucky mother, Nessa."  
Nessa nodded again. She would protect this beautiful creature with her life.  
Once the child had let go and yawned, the midwife took the baby from its mother's arms and tucked her in the cradle already next to Nessa's bedside. Nessa then nestled into the bed and closed her eyes, drifting off to a peaceful sleep…

* * *

Nessa awoke with a start. The midwife's head was level with hers and she had a haunted look in her eyes.  
"Wh-what's wrong?" Nessa asked, sitting up.  
"I'm so sorry, Nessa. But it looks like…you will be a single mother."  
Nessa's eyes widened and tears came to her eyes.  
"Wh-what? Where is he?"  
"Outside."  
Nessa bowed her head. He'd lost to the assassin, but then where was the assassin? Was the assassin not after her and their daughter as well? Without thinking, after checking that her baby girl was still sound asleep, Nessa hastily pulled back the covers and moved her legs round to the side of the bed.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"I have to see him," Nessa said and before the midwife could stop her, she got off the bed and walked quickly out towards the door.  
"Nessa, wait, your body hasn't-" the midwife was silenced as Nessa flung the door open and hurried outside, a strong bitter wind whipping the warmth and safety of Slither's lair. The midwife stood there frozen, speechless as she continued to stare blankly at the door that had just slammed shut.

Nessa turned her head to the left and almost crumbled to her knees at the sight she saw. Her lover was hunched against the tree of their home, hand covering his side with his eyes closed. His body looked limp and still. Plucking up all the courage she could muster, Nessa straggled over to him then allowed herself to fall to her knees by his side. She carefully pried his hand away from his side and fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. The assassin had impaled him rather severely and his hand was also drenched in his blood. Nessa looked up at his peaceful face and placed her hand on his fur.  
"Slither? Slither, please, wake up…you don't have to kill our baby, she doesn't have a lust for blood…we've got a daughter, Slither, please wake up…you must…"  
Slither stirred and opened his eyes, groaning. He turned to face Nessa and looked a little surprised to see her there. His clean hand went to her cheek and she leaned into his palm.  
"N…Nessa? Did he kill you too?" Slither asked, a foreboding expression lingering in his eyes.  
It took a moment to register what Slither meant by that. Then Nessa shook her head.  
"No, my love, you're not dead. You're still here, please don't go. We need you…me and our daughter. We've got a little girl, Slither," she told him.  
"A girl?"  
Nessa nodded.  
"At least then I can leave in peace…" his eyes lazed closed again and his hand left her cheek, drooping.  
"Slither…Slither!...Slither," Nessa cried, sobbing after she said the latter more sadly, bowing her head. She was too busy drowning in her tears at first to notice the midwife come out and kneel the other side of Slither. That is, until her hand covered Nessa's.  
"He's at peace now, Nessa. Let's get him cleaned up inside before we decide what to do," the midwife suggested.  
Nessa nodded and the midwife helped her to her feet before they both carried Slither inside.

The two women removed all his clothing after they'd laid him by the fire. Nessa then put over him a blanket before asking the midwife to give her a moment alone with Slither. As soon as the midwife nodded and went into Slither's and Nessa's room to check on the baby, Nessa broke down. Her head rested on his chest, directly over his heart and she cried.  
"We were almost there, Slither. We almost had a family of our own together. It seems that life doesn't want us together…but I don't want you to leave…because I love you," she whispered.  
Suddenly, a strange wind whipped up, winding around the room before a puff of red smoke appeared behind Nessa. She was too busy mourning over her love to see it. So of course she also didn't see the man once the smoke cleared: a tall burly, intimidating man with long dark hair tied back and a long moustache that hooked upwards like two bull horns, or the horns of the Devil, as some would often say.  
She only realised that someone was behind her when a large hand went to her shoulder. Nessa's sobbing slowly ceased and finally, she lifted her head. She turned round, her tear-filled brown eyes staring up at the face of a powerful mage. It couldn't be! But his appearance matched the description in the stories she'd heard once. This had to be…Lukrasta, the mage who got himself trapped in the doomdryte. So how was he here?  
"Young love…a terrible, pitiful thing," he said, shaking his head.  
"Who are you?" Nessa asked in bewilderment.  
"Have you not heard of Lukrasta?"  
Yes, just as she thought.  
"I-I have…I just wanted to make sure. What are you doing here?" she asked him, momentarily forgetting her pain.  
"You are a new mother, yes? And this Kobalos mage is the father? Already, a threat stands where you could become a single mother when your motherhood has only just begun."  
Nessa nodded uncertainly.  
"Wait…Lukrasta…if it's true what the stories say…you can save him?"  
Without a word, Lukrasta walked round to the other side of Slither, the fire flaring behind him. He placed his hand above Slither's heart before removing it and looking up at Nessa.  
"Yes, I can save him."  
Nessa sighed with relief. She hadn't lost him.  
"…However…"  
There had to be a 'however', didn't there?  
"These Kobalos aren't exactly allies of mine. I usually only revive them so they will join my dark army. But, a new opportunity has arisen for me."  
"What opportunity?" she asked nervously.  
"I will revive your lover – on the condition that, when summoned, you will come to my dark tower in Cymru. I have a lady there who needs company when I am away. You may bring your little girl but not your Kobalos mage. I need you to be my lady's companion so she doesn't grow too lonely. I will send for someone to come and get you every time you are summoned. I don't trust people to make the journey on their own – they hardly ever make it in time," Lukrasta explained.  
"How old is she – your lady, I mean?" Nessa asked.  
"A few years younger than you."  
Nessa thought for a moment. She had nothing to lose if she went but her heart to lose if she turned down the deal. So she nodded in acceptance.  
"I will give you a month before I send for you," Lukrasta declared getting to his feet.  
They locked gazes as a mist ascended around the mage before it disappeared and he was gone. At first, Nessa thought he had forgotten about his part of the bargain when something caught her eye: a golden glow coming from where Slither's heart was and from his injury. Nessa gasped as he groaned.  
He'd been revived!  
She was overjoyed but kept her calm, not wanting to overwhelm him, and when the glow faded, his eyes flickered open.  
"N-Nessa…"  
She took hold of his hand, tears in her eyes.  
"I'm here, my love."  
Suddenly, the strange mage's voice came to her head: _Oh, I almost forgot, you must marry the Kobalos mage. I have my reasons but you are not permitted to ask.  
_Nessa didn't know what to make of that and waited until Slither was fully awake before she explained everything. She explained about their baby girl, for which Slither grinned, then about how helpful the midwife was. Finally, she explained about the deal and what she'd just been told by Lukrasta in her head. Slither's response was something Nessa could never have seen coming.  
He smiled. "That's one of the strangest proposals I've ever heard of, but I accept."  
Nessa rolled her eyes, flung her arms around him and kissed him passionately. For a moment, Slither was taken aback before he returned the kiss with equal passion, sitting up with one of his legs bent at the knees, propping himself up on his elbow for support. Tears tumbled from the corners of her eyes but this time, they were tears of rejoice.  
So caught up in the moment, Nessa forgot that Slither was practically bare by the fire, safe for the thin blanket that had fallen down just below his waist as he caressed Nessa's cheek with his thumb.  
"I love you," Nessa spoke into the kiss.  
"I…love you…too," Slither replied.

As if on cue, ruining the moment, the midwife came in with the baby in her arms, hand covering her mouth in shock. The couple on the floor broke apart and turned their heads, startled.  
"Sorry…am I interrupting?"  
Slither's eyes fell on the bundle in her arms. Nessa smiled at him.  
"That's our daughter, Slither."  
The midwife, catching on, walked over and placed the babe in her father's arms. He smiled down at his little girl, awestruck. Nessa's hand went to their baby's head, smiling down at their most prized possession.  
"What's her name?" Slither asked.  
"I haven't named her yet. I waited for you," Nessa admitted.  
Slither missed the birth, so at least he would get to name her. He noted that her tiny body was covered in black hair. He had the perfect name.  
"How about…Sable?" he suggested.  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby," the midwife agreed.  
"Your payment should be on the table," Slither told the midwife, smiling down at Nessa, who returned that smile.  
Leaving the couple with their child, the midwife collected her money from the table and made her leave of the lair. They didn't think they could get any happier, Slither and Nessa. They had a beautiful daughter, they were soon to be married, and they were finally able to live a peaceful life – for now, at least. Nessa didn't know how her aunt, uncle and Bryony would react to her new family…

_**A/N: yes, this is related to 'It Takes Two for True Love', for those of you who've read that. This, I guess, is a behind-the-scenes look at how Nessa actually became Alice's companion. I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot. Next, I'm going to follow up on alicedeane033's request. **_


	13. 13 - Torment, Babies & the Fallen

_**A/N: continued from Family Night 11. It took a while because I was researching different beliefs of revival and not to mention waiting for 'The Dark Army' to come out. **_

_**Anyway, to summarise:**__**Tom has finally set off with his apprentice and the formidable witch assassin, their ally, to face a threat greater than the darkness it replaced. In this chapter, Alice is waiting for her spook's safe return and agonises over his absence. All the while she can't comprehend her Tom's absenteeism, not only does she have 'one' unborn child on the way and a babe in arms to care for, but her father, the Fiend, is worried about his daughter's health – especially as the birth draws nearer. Not only that, at times, it would seem his mind is elsewhere…**_

* * *

Months dragged by.  
Still, the young Chipenden Spook had yet to return. Alice was in her second trimester, now finally showing, and she wasn't looking after her health. She couldn't, all she could think about was her beloved Tom Ward. Every corner of Chipenden, the house, and the western garden were treasured memories of Tom to Alice in their own way. She even struggled to look at her own six-month-old son. His eyes and expressions reminded her too much of her husband. What if something had happened to him? She had no way of knowing and no way of getting to him if it had. On the rare occasions, either he or she did use a mirror to contact their other half so Tom could see his growing son.  
Tom appeared unscathed, but the sleepless nights were always evident in his eyes. All Alice could do was cling onto the hope that her husband was all right, that Grimalkin's heavy training would pay off.  
The young woman felt utterly useless, unable to aid her husband and what didn't help was when Tom would ask if she was taking care of herself, that either she looked tired or too thin. Even her father made a fuss. She often caught him watching her when she thought he hadn't noticed she'd caught him. There was one time it was obvious:  
Alice had broken down while writing a letter to Tom and her father had come up to her and hugged her, assuring her everything would be fine. She knew he was only worried about her health. To her, it seemed that if she hadn't shown any care for Tom, her father wouldn't care if he returned or not. It was the source of plenty of arguments between Alice and her father. They were always cut short when Alice looked faint or actually did black out.  
All of that worry for her husband really stressed her to a breaking point and it annoyed her father - she could tell - that she wasn't concerned about her health when she was carrying another life inside her…

* * *

Anxiety, anger, apprehension. Those were the three words to describe Lucifer's emotions regarding his daughter. He was anxious about her well-being, angry she paid more attention to Tom's safety than her own welfare as well as her son's, and apprehension of what could happen to her. Lucifer had tried numerous times to see what future was beheld for Alice: nothing but a dark cloud. It meant that her future could be anything. So, being her father, Lucifer couldn't help but worry and nag his daughter. He knew it got on her nerves but it was for her own good, she brought it on herself. He had to urge her to eat, tell her to get some sleep and wouldn't let her try and contact Tom until she did those things.  
Yes, he knew he was treating her like a child, but she was acting like a stubborn little girl. So what's a father to do?

Lucifer would often watch over Alice and only left her side when she was in a deep sleep in hers and Tom's bed. He'd watch her when she was in the bath to make sure she didn't drown, watch over her as she fell asleep to ensure she got a good night's rest and always accompanied her to the village.  
All he did and still, there were arguments between them.  
"Then you tell me what I should do, Alice. Ever since Tom left you've eaten less and haven't slept well. You can't even look at your own son for long!"  
"I've slept plenty and eaten enough, all right? Stop bugging me about it and don't even bother suggesting I'm a bad mother to Jerry. Ain't nice, that, hard enough as it is with…" Alice had trailed off, unable to say his name and burst into tears. She missed him so much and threw her head in her hands. Before she could fall to her knees, Lucifer had managed to catch her and pull her into his arms, stroking her hair in a fatherly way.  
"When's he…c-coming home? I-I need him…m-more than ever, I…I do!" Alice wept.  
"I know, Alice, I know, you say so every day. But you can't think like that, that's all I'm trying to tell you. It's not helping anyone. I'm sure Tom is distracted enough as it is – training with Grimalkin. I don't think he needs to be worrying about you as well."  
"…I-I don't know what…to do…" Alice whimpered.  
"You should go up to bed for starters. I'll check on the lad for you but you just go up and get some rest. The less fainting scenarios under this roof, the better," Lucifer suggested.  
Feeling too frail to protest, Alice nodded wearily and so, guiding her out of the kitchen and up the stairs with his hand on her back, Lucifer escorted his daughter up to the master bedroom. When they reached the room, Lucifer made sure she was safely tucked in bed before he tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight, Alice."  
"Night, dad," Alice replied.  
As he turned to get from his knees to his feet and walk over to his grandson's cradle, Alice grasped his forearm. He turned back to her, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Remember your promise to protect Tom. I don't care what sacrifices need to be made, he must make it home," Alice reminded her father insistently.  
He rolled his blue eyes across the room and shook his head, sighing quietly in disbelief.  
"He's safe, how many more times must I reassure you of that?"  
Alice shrugged before settling her head down on the pillow, feeling sleep overwhelm her.  
Chuckling softly at her sudden change in state, Lucifer finally stood straight and approached Jerry's cradle. There, he leaned down to find his grandson fast asleep. Wow…Alice had been spot on…Jerry really did look like his father when he slept! The former dark lord only knew that because he sometimes checked on his son-in-law at night to keep his promise to his daughter.  
"What are we going to do with your mother, lad?" Lucifer sighed.  
After one more glance back at his dormant daughter, he crept across the floorboards, closed the door as silently as he was able, then made his trek across the house to his room – Alice's old room.

Once in his room, Lucifer changed into his nightshirt and climbed into bed. He nestled down onto the pillow with his hand behind his blonde-haired head. Staring up at the ceiling, he wondered what it would've been like _had _that angry mob not attacked the house he'd made all those years ago for him and Bony Lizzie to raise a family together in. Maybe Alice wouldn't have had to be sucked into this endless storm of torment; the storm being the anticipation of whether her lifelong lover would return home to her or not. Lucifer had recalled, one time he'd been in his black castle in the dark, seeing the soldiers he'd corrupted part ways with their families. He remembered thinking how he would never want that for the one daughter he could allow himself to love, for she came from his one true love, his soulmate who'd been snatched from him by that spook…John Gregory…the two deceased, the bird witch, Adriana and the cooper, Simon…of course, Tom Ward had been involved as well. The Fiend's daughter had just been following in her best friend's trail because of her, at the time, secret love – an admiration kind of love – for him. That was the way he saw it.  
However, despite his anxiety for his daughter, Lucifer also envied both Tom and Alice a little. At least they still had each other! The former dark lord had lost his soulmate years ago…

* * *

She mused.  
Alice Ward mused on her father's odd behaviour. He'd been like it for a month; spending most of his time in the library, hardly ever concerning himself with his daughter's welfare – only making sure she was getting enough nutrition and sleep. Whenever they ate at the table, he'd have that far-off, subdued look like he was planning something. But no one could take a month, surely…  
After a few more arguments following that night a month ago, Alice had finally realised her mistake and concerned herself more with her unborn babe's sake, as well as her son's. After all, it wasn't just her welfare she had to worry about now, as her father had reminded her countless times.

The young witch couldn't help but smile. At least _she _wasn't the one acting strange now!

However, amusing though it all was, it also worried Alice a little. Had her father converted back to the dark? Was Tom right not to trust him? The expectant mother had to know so, one night, she laid in bed, her senses sharper than usual.  
Just as she expected, the same as every night this month, there came that usual and familiar creaking across the floorboards. Alice waited patiently until a few seconds had passed by after the first full set of stairs had creaked, announcing that her father had descended down them. Then, very carefully so as not to alert her father and wake her son, Alice quietly slipped out of the bed, choosing where she pressed her weight on the mattress wisely. Rising to her feet, she padded across the floor towards the bedroom door. Slowly turning the handle to make as less noise as possible, Alice opened the door as softly as she could before sliding through the small gap between the door and the doorframe.

Finally outside, Alice trod carefully across the first landing then made her trek down the first set of stairs. When she reached the second, she caught sight of a cloaked figure quietly opening the front door before slipping off into the night. Curious, Alice didn't waste a careful step anymore and rushed down the stairs – well, as quickly as a pregnant woman could go without tripping, anyhow.  
The young woman wasn't sure how but, somehow, she suddenly found herself within a close proximity to the door. Not wasting another second, Alice flung it open and stepped out into the chill nightly air. She looked left to right, right to left, ahead, then repeated those glances twice over. Where could he be? All of a sudden, she heard a strange sound – like a disturbance – and it was coming from the eastern garden!

* * *

Alice should _not _have followed him out. She wasn't going to like what she was soon going to see. Her father, Lucifer, the Fiend, the Devil, the dark-made flesh, the Father of Lies, the dark lord or whatever you prefer, was about to perform a ritual that required a deep, possibly one of the darkest, kind of magic. After all, to raise one from the dead, you have to use a reversing spell lest you want an undead corpse at your tail. A reversing spell, a resurrection spell if you wish, is one of the worst kinds of magic. The outcome can be unpredictable.  
Under the silvery beams of the moonlight, Lucifer had set out a crystal and a jar – a blood jar. But whose blood? Constantly, he chanted the words, "Sorem est."

Alice was watching, hiding somewhere nearby with a fist clenched by her heart, which was hammering heavily inside her chest. Was her father, a father she thought she could finally trust, really performing such a dark task? But who was he raising from the dead and whose blood was in that jar? Rather than storming up to him and putting herself at risk (performing such a dark task had harsh consequences if the rite was interrupted) Alice waited quietly, anxious to see who would appear. She wouldn't have to wait long, she knew – the moon was almost at its peak.

When the moon was finally at its highest peak, midnight, a thick, dense cloud of purple smoke spiralled around Lucifer and the assets of the ritual. The spiral was so fast it actually started a supernatural wind in the garden. Trees trembled and shivered violently, leaves tumbled with a start, the natural wind hissed.

It was rather abrupt when the trees halted altogether, the leaves fell to the ground and no more spun in the air.  
Once the wind died down, everything held still as if holding its breath in wait. When the purple smoke weakened, Alice squinted her eyes and could just about make out two figures: one was obviously her father and the other was undoubtedly a woman. However, it was too early to tell exactly who it was, although something at the back of her mind told Alice that she knew who this was. She sniffed three times and knew instantly it was someone from her past.  
As if her father turning back to black magic wasn't enough of a shock, when the smoke had completely evaporated, tears welled in Alice's big brown eyes. Tears of hurt, betrayal and confusion. Standing with her hands in Alice's father's was a middle-aged woman with long black hair and brown eyes, her skin corrugated around the eyes with deep lines running up from the corners of her thin lips. There was no doubt about it. The Fiend had resurrected Bony Lizzie! Every mother and child's nightmare, the witch four people had gone to such efforts to destroy, two of which losing their lives in the process. Alice couldn't believe it.  
In such a daze was she, Alice let out an outraged cry without knowing it. As soon as the pair turned their heads in her direction, the witch knew there was no turning back and so stepped out of her hiding place, speaking her mind quickly before swiftly retreating back to the house.

Alice Ward stormed up the stairs, huffing, until she reached her room. She closed the door quietly rather than slamming it in her temper, mindful of her dormant little boy, and crawled back into bed, burying her head under the covers as if that would offer her some sort of fortification against the cruel reality that had only just hit her moments before, hard.

* * *

Lizzie placed a hand on her lover's shoulder as he turned to go after their daughter.  
"Let her go, she needs time to clear her head," Lizzie told him gently.  
"In the condition she's in? You remember how your hormones were when you were pregnant with Alice, don't you?"  
"Trust me, Lucifer, I trained her for a good few years, she's a smart girl. Besides, she can't do much when she's sleeping," Lizzie pointed out.  
Lucifer's eyes widened.  
"You know she's gone up to bed?"  
Lizzie nodded.  
"Used to do that quite a bit, our Alice, when she was living with me and something upset her or she needed time to collect her thoughts."  
Absentmindedly, Lucifer slipped his hand around Lizzie' small waist, unconsciously pulling her closer.  
"Do you think she'll be all right?"  
Lizzie placed her hand on his chest.  
"She'll be fine, love, strong, she is," Lizzie replied, rather proudly as a mother.

After that, Lucifer took Lizzie inside and led her up to Alice's old room. There, he conjured a double bed using his mind for both him and Lizzie to sleep in. He grinned down at her from the corners of his eyes as she clasped a hand to her mouth, gasping in both surprise and awe.  
"It's…it's…"  
"The bed we used to sleep in when we lived together as a family."  
Lizzie smiled up at him, teary-eyed, before she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. As their kiss deepened (the sight would've made Alice mortified, had she been watching), Lucifer scooped her up under her arms and knees. She stifled a squeal by burrowing her face in the crook of his neck before he set her down on the bed. When they settled down next to each other, with a final kiss, Lucifer burned the candle out with the snap of his fingers. Their eyes closed, content in each other's arms. Two lovers finally reunited without threat of intrusion – it truly was a beautiful sight to behold (even if their young days had long passed)…

* * *

The following morning, bleary-eyed, Alice made her long trek down the stairs, Jerry resting against his mother's side. As if sensing his mother's distress, Jerry placed a hand on his mother's chest.  
She sniffled.  
"I'm fine, sweetheart, mammy's just…having a difficult time, that's all. Be back soon though, your daddy will and everything can go back to the way it was."  
Kissing his soft head, Alice continued on her way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Suddenly, she halted in her tracks. Sitting at the table, the Fiend and Bony Lizzie were sat opposite each other, conversing quietly. Alice cleared her throat, biting back her frustration. There was no way she was going to lose herself in front of her son. Still, she held him to her protectively as her 'parents', if that's what you call adults who created you then betrayed you, turned to face her.  
"What's going on here? Usually, when a girl walks away angry, it's her way of telling her traitorous parents to leave and never show their faces again," she hissed through her teeth bitterly.  
Both the Fiend and Bony Lizzie sighed heavily, the Fiend pulling out a chair for his daughter.  
"Alice…we need to talk and explain a few things. You deserve to know everything and some of it is best said from your mother than me," the Fiend said gently.  
Considering this was coming from the former dark lord himself, his blue eyes seemed genuine and he had a light but sad smile playing on his lips. Maybe this was what persuaded Alice to hesitantly walk over and sit with them, listening to every word while still holding tightly onto her precious little boy. Although, it was worth it.  
Alice found out quite a few things. Reasons why both parents had to act so hostile, why they gave her up, what happened in their past, what her life used to be like with them…she could see the logic behind it all and soon found herself forgiving them wholeheartedly. By the end of their breakfast Lizzie had made, they were laughing, joking and talking as a family should.  
The scene she was included in should have made her happy, but it only gave Alice a whole new sort of grief that she felt after breakfast. She was missing Tom with all her heart and wished with all her might that he could be here to experience all of this with her…

* * *

**~Two Months Later…~ **

Her eyes flicked open, ears pricked up at the sound of her son's cries. Groaning softly, she sat up before sliding her legs round the side of the bed and getting to her feet. She walked over to the cradle and scooped up her son. Rocking him gently on her hip, she soothed him.  
"Another nightmare?" she sighed.  
Jerry looked up at her, understanding what she was saying as she kissed the top of his head.  
"It's all right, sweetheart, I'm here. I will never ever let anything hurt you – neither will your daddy. He'll be so shocked with how fast you've grown when he returns."  
Jerry simply yawned and nestled his head in the warmth of his mother's chest. Smiling, Alice walked over to her bed, sat on the edge of it and lulled him to sleep again, staring out of the window. She wondered where Tom was, what he was doing now and if he thought of her as much as she did him.  
Feeling something moist trickle down her chest, Alice's eyes glanced down to find her son fast asleep already, drawling on her chest. Planting one last soft kiss on his head, she got to her feet again to return him to his cradle. That done, she drew the blankets over him then paused, staring at him with utmost mother's love for the longest time, stroking his forehead with her nimble thumb.  
Sighing, she whispered, almost shakily, "If only Tom was here…"  
All of a sudden, the baby inside her gave a swift kick. Alice grimaced and rubbed her stomach, subsequently drawing her hand away from her son. Frowning down at her bulging belly that now protruded over her feet, Alice tapped it lightly with her index finger.  
She whispered, "Not yet, little one, be patient."  
The baby replied by kicking its mother again.  
Shaking her head in disbelief, the knowledge she wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight and her feeling rather nostalgic took Alice down the stairs.

Sure enough, Alice soon found herself standing alone in the kitchen. She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, imagining they were Tom's as that memory came flooding back to the front of her mind…

_She stood there only for a short moment. She recounted that time, which seemed so far away now, of one of her first days living with Tom and Old Gregory. He would sit in that armchair in front of the fire, Tom and Alice on their stools, discussing 'spook's business' or just sitting there in silence. It was in these silent moments, Alice would often use the time to think about what her life could be like with just Tom, living in this house, dealing with all sorts of denizens and in the evenings, maybe they would…it was a future that seemed so far away at the time and almost out of reach. After all, Alice hadn't known then if Tom saw her that way too.  
Interrupting her thoughts, strong yet skinny arms wrapped around her waist, soft warm lips showering her neck with kisses. Something hot became apparent between Alice's legs and she sighed, finding herself rubbing against him before she could stop herself.  
Tom chuckled.  
"You just can't help it, can you?" he asked teasingly.  
Alice cried in mock outrage and turned her head sharply to face him.  
"You're the one who…" his lips cut her off, lifting her up so she was standing on his feet and he took her over to the armchair. As he sat down on it, Alice grinned, knowing it was inevitable that she would end up sitting on his knee. When she did, she draped her arms around his neck with a seductive expression looming in her eyes. They chuckled together softly before their lips connected in a rough yet desirable passion. _

Alice sighed with longing. Those days seemed as ancient as history now, her husband defending the County, no, the world out in some foreign land overseas, dealing with a threat almost outlandish to all spook's knowledge. Why couldn't she go too?  
Then again, her hand going to her belly once more, Alice was reminded of the reason why Tom wouldn't let her, why she'd submitted to him that one time: their children, the future family they wanted to have together. Alice didn't want her relationship with Tom to bear any resemblance to John and Meg's, nor even her parents'. So she stayed behind – that was the mother in her talking though, not herself, the part of her that was screaming internally at Tom to take her with him, to protect him as she'd promised his mam all those years ago.

Suddenly, a pain shot through Alice's abdomen. At first, it just felt a little uncomfortable and she thought maybe it was the baby being difficult again. However, as the pains continued, they intensified. She could only think of one word: agony. She _screamed _for her parents and by the time they'd reached the kitchen, she was curled up on the floor, the pains too much.  
"Alice!" they both cried and knelt down beside her, getting her up into a sitting position.  
She should've been moved back up to her room but there was no way they could move her. She'd have to give birth on the floor.

* * *

The whole labour felt like nothing but a bad nightmare to Alice. After she'd given birth, she was out like a candlelight.

Eventually, when she woke up, however, after registering her surroundings and realising she'd been put back into bed, her eyes widened. Both parents were sitting beside her: Lizzie was holding one baby girl while Lucifer was holding two…triplets! The poor girl could not believe her eyes.  
Lizzie, since she was the one with a hand to spare, leaned forward and helped her daughter up into a sitting position. Then, she transferred the babe in her arms into Alice's. The young woman looked down at her daughter in awe.  
"What do you want to name them, Alice?" Lucifer asked.  
Alice thought for a moment and bit her lip. She'd hoped Tom would've been back at this point so they could name their newborn together. That didn't seem like an option so Alice had to think hard. Then, she came up with the perfect name for the first baby girl she held!  
Looking at the baby in her arms, she could see that she resembled her mother and grandmother.  
With a smile, Alice replied, "I think this one should be called Eliza, Eliza Ward."  
Alice handed the baby girl back to her grandmother before Lucifer handed her the second baby girl so she could look at that one. This baby girl looked the same and so, Alice decided on the name Bethany Ward. Finally, handing the baby back to her grandfather, she was then handed her last baby girl. This one was different from her sisters. Rather than brown eyes, one eye was green and the other was blue. Alice had the perfect name and since this one was different, she gave the girl a middle name.  
"Lucia Margery Ward," she proclaimed proudly.  
Secretly, when Alice met Meg Skelton on Anglezarke Moor, she'd become quite close to her and so wanted to honour her memory by using her full first name for her daughter's middle name.  
"They are beautiful names, Alice," Lucifer complimented.  
Alice smiled at him before she turned her attention back to the little girl in her arms. She was certainly going to have her hands full for the next year or so…

* * *

**~Two Years Later…~ **

Alice sat with her hands in her lap, her mother sitting next to her. The women watched as the children's grandfather played with them. It was quite an amusing sight. However, Alice could only see two.  
"Mam, have you seen Jerry and Lucia?" she asked her mother.  
Lizzie turned to face her and nodded.  
"Jerry took his sister towards the trees again."  
Alice rolled her eyes. It was always his and Lucia's clothes she washed the most. Eliza and Bethany were the angels when it came to keeping their clothes clean. Watching those two little girls now, Alice watched in admiration, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek.  
Lizzie placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
"Something wrong, girl?"  
Alice sighed.  
"I just thought…that Tom might've returned to see this too…I…I…" she started to sob uncontrollably.  
As quick as a flash, Lizzie had her arms wrapped around her, stroking her hair in a motherly way. Alice had found out, forcing it out of her father, that her husband was never going to return. He'd taken a sword to the heart when a shaiksa assassin ran him through. At first, she'd been angry that her father had been unable to protect him. Then again, it wasn't _entirely _his fault.  
"I know, my darling, I know it hurts. But you have to be strong now – for your children."  
The poor young woman was too busy sobbing over her mother's shoulder to notice the two dirtied young children approaching the bench in the western garden.  
"Mamma, look what Jewwy taught m…"  
Jerry threw his hand across his little sister's path, shaking his head as she looked at him in confusion. She followed his eyes to find her mother's shoulders shaking. However, neither children were fully wise when it came to situations like these so it's no surprise that Lucia ran towards her mother, Jerry just walking away somewhere.  
Neither mother nor daughter saw the little girl coming until she was by her mother's side, tugging on the skirt of her dress.  
"Mamma…"  
Alice sucked in a breath. She slowly turned her head, looked down and found one green eye and one blue eye staring up at her.  
"Why do you look sad?" Lucia asked.  
Alice hastily wiped her tears away, pulled away from her mother's arms and hauled her daughter up onto her knee.  
"I'm fine, sweetheart, mammy's just being silly, that's all. Why don't you go and play with your sisters?" she suggested.  
Lucia shook her dark-haired head.  
"They don't like me playing with 'em, mamma, 'cos I'm diff'went," Lucia replied, bowing her head.  
Alice lifted her daughter's plump little chin.  
"There's nothing wrong with different, sweetheart. You all have something unique about you. But that doesn't make any of you any less my children."  
"Mamma…tell me about daddy again…what was he like?" Lucia asked curiously.  
Alice shook her head.  
"Another time, sweetheart, maybe…" She suddenly felt her mother's hand tapping her shoulder frantically.  
"Or maybe he can tell you himself, Lucia," Lizzie gasped.  
Alice and Lucia shared a confused glance before they followed Lizzie's gaze. Sure enough, a young man with dark brown hair and green eyes was heading their way by Jerry's side. Except from the height, they looked almost identical. Alice clasped a free hand to her cheek. Had Lucia not been sitting on her knee, she'd have leapt into Tom's arms already.  
"Who is that man, mamma?" Lucia asked.  
"Th…that's your father…" Alice replied, struggling for words. She'd seen his cold corpse through a mirror. This couldn't be him, surely…  
Impulsively, Lucia jumped off Alice's knee and ran towards the young man. He looked slightly taken aback at first but after looking at her properly, he scooped her up and spun her round. When he put her down, he looked stunned as the other two girls came running up to him after Lucia called them over. It was up to Jerry to explain. Upon hearing the three girls were triplets, Tom's eyes widened and he immediately looked cross at his wife. She slowly rose to her feet, her father calling the girls and Jerry back over to allow the couple some time alone together.

Alice took cautious steps towards him, wanting to be sure he was real, that this wasn't a figment of her imagination or that he was a ghost. Oh, he was real all right.  
She'd barely reached him when he'd grabbed her by the waist, spinning her round before pulling her in for a powerful kiss.  
"Eww…" the children all chorused while the grandparents grinned broadly.  
Looking over her shoulder when their lips broke apart, Tom looked speechless to find Bony Lizzie sitting on the bench. Triplets and a supposedly dead witch…just what had happened while he was away?  
"B-Bony Lizzie…tr-triplets, eh?" he stuttered.  
Alice giggled, running a hand through his hair.  
"There's so much I have to tell you…"  
She trailed off as two more people came waltzing over to the western garden: the formidable witch assassin and Tom's apprentice. All right, maybe there was so much she had to say to three people…

Still, Alice's whole world couldn't feel any more complete. Tom was glad to be able to hold his wife and finally embrace the family he'd been waiting to have with her. Jenny was just relieved to be back after so many months of bloodshed. As for Grimalkin, she just wanted to know how all these children running around got here and what another person who should be dead by rights was doing sitting on the garden bench. She couldn't wait to see what explanation Alice had in store for the three of them.  
The young witch herself knew that after she explained, she'd give her husband a hard time. How dare he let her believe he was dead! Maybe there was some explanation for that. But, right now, it was time to indulge herself in this fantasy-like moment with her best beloved and her family.

_**A/N: so, what did you think? Sorry if it's a little confusing but I did try my best.  
Next, I will follow up on a guest reviewer's, Parmenios', request: a Tom/Alice family night set after the events of 'The Dark Army'. **_


	14. Family Night 14 - Jenny Calder

_**A/N: wooh! I finally updated one of my stories! Just to let you all know, I am still active just not...as much, I guess? Just life and work in general at the minute that' distracting me. I'll try and update the rest as soon as I'm able.  
This spinoff was requested by Parmenios; a spinoff based after the events of 'The Dark Army'. WARNING: this story DOES contain spoilers so if you haven't read the novel yet and don't want to know some of what happens, I strongly advise not to read this one.  
In response to Someone You Know's review: I already did a part 3 for Tom and Alice. That one was in chapter 13, if that helps.  
As for this request, I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, Parmenios...**_

I creaked open the door to Tom's room, poking my head through the gap – only to shake my head in disbelief. He wasn't there either! Really, I must have checked every room in the house by now – even, admittedly, in Alice's room – and he wasn't even there. Alice was nowhere to be found either for that matter. Strange…  
Never mind that, Tom and I had to get on with my theory lesson! I couldn't do that if he wasn't here.

Anyway, I knew my manners; I knew it was rude to walk into someone else's room uninvited. So what possessed me to do just that, I'll never know. But I pushed the door open wider and stalked into the master bedroom, the door slowly closing with a long agonising creak behind me.  
I can honestly say I didn't have a clue what was wrong with me that morning but I gathered that since I was already inside my master's room, I might as well make the most of my time. I didn't know what I was hoping for, but I found myself drawn to the double bed. I knew what I was looking for: signs. I don't know why; I'd just be making myself vulnerable to disappointment and heartache. My heart would ach because I wasn't that special someone to Tom – his childhood best friend, Alice Deane was. I'd be vulnerable to the disappointment of how my master, the only man I believed I could allow myself to feel something for, allow myself to take that risk with him, had failed to see me as such: the way he saw Alice. He was hers, not mine, but I knew that already.  
So why did I have to upset myself more?

This same question boiled and bubbled at the back of my mind but it was too late. I was already inspecting one side of the double bed, my fingers ghosting over the bedsheets and pillow as if they were scraping against a rough surface, like a jagged old cobbled road in a street. Then, I walked round to the other side of the bed, reaching out to touch that pillow and the other side of the bedsheets. Just as I'd suspected: both sides of the bed had been slept in and I knew that, the few times I'd visited Tom's room to either tell him or ask him something regarding spook's business, he always kept to the one side of the bed. Apparently, the one time we had seemed to connect, he'd told me it was because his master used to sleep on the other side and it just didn't feel right.  
Judging by how recent it felt, both sides had been slept in the night before. Tom and Alice _had _been sleeping together all this time!  
I could feel my cheeks burn with shame, the pit of my stomach bubbling beyond boiling point at the feeling of unrequited love as my heart sank into it. If this was what betrayal felt like, I didn't want any part of it – I wasn't even actually betrayed!

Something was already tickling the back of my throat, my breaths trembling, so why I continued to let my instincts control my body, that morning, I will never know the answer to that either.  
My head slowly turned and I found myself drawn to the desk pushed up against the wall opposite the one behind the bed.

All of a sudden, I found myself walking in small baby-like steps towards the desk. At first, I wondered what on Earth could be so interesting that the desk had caught my attention. Not for long!  
When I stood behind the chair, I realised why I'd been drawn to the desk. Perched on top of the smooth wood was a plain leather bound book…Tom Ward's diary!  
I really shouldn't have – again, it's bad manners – but it seemed that my body wasn't agreeing with my head that morning. I soon discovered that I'd pulled the chair out, away from the desk and was now sitting on it. I'd then pulled the chair back in.  
However, as I watched my hands lift the diary from the desk, a voice came through to me as I watched my fingers flick through the pages. The internal voice I recognised to be Tom's warned me, _"You're only going to upset yourself more."  
_Unfortunately, my fingers seemed to be finding a certain entry for me so I had no choice but to ignore the voice's warning. No matter whose it was.

Gradually, the pages stopped turning and I found a date that I realised was from when we travelled to the castle of Prince Stanislaw. My eyes widened at what was sealed in ink on the pages…

* * *

She sat on the window seat next to me and then reached across and held my hand.  
For a moment we sat in silence and then she gave my hand a squeeze. "Do you remember how we held hands that night on the way to Staumin?"  
I smiled again. "I dreamed about it the other night. In fact, I keep having dreams about you!"  
"Are they nice dreams?"  
I nodded and squeezed her hand back.  
The moment I did that Alice came to her feet.  
My heart sank. I thought I'd offended her in some way and she was about to leave, but instead she sat on my knee and put her arms around my neck. Then she kissed me very slowly…it went on for a long time.

* * *

It was the way he'd put in those three dots at the end, something about the six words at the end of the diary entry seemed rushed. I couldn't help but think something more elaborate than that had happened between them that night. Knowing Tom, he'd written what had happened, he'd just hidden it in case.  
Well, I was instinctively curious and quickly found my hands examining the contents of the diary itself carefully. Just as I lifted up the diary so the edges of the pages were facing the top surface of the desk, something slipped out of the back: several pages. I looked where they'd fallen from so I knew where to put them back once I'd finished reading through them.  
Now knowing where to slip the pages back in, I placed the diary back on the desk and pushed it aside so I was completely focused on the several pages in my hands in front of me.

If I was being honest with myself, I didn't know what I was hoping for. Why else were there separate pages stuffed into the back of my master's diary? I honestly didn't know what I was hoping for as my eyes scanned the words confirmed in solid black ink on the pages…

* * *

My hands slowly lowered the pages until I, unconsciously, slammed the pages onto the wooden surface. I was livid with rage and it only made it worse as I began to process…  
Those noises I'd heard that night when I shared a tent with those two on our way back to Chipenden…_that's _what they must've been doing! Who's to say they hadn't been doing that at any other time I'd been hearing those…sounds?

Once my chest stopped heaving with fury and I managed to calm myself down a little, I started to think more sensibly and calmly. Why did I ever get my hopes up? What was I _expecting _to happen when Alice came back into Tom's life? They were childhood friends after all and, even though I knew I didn't know half of what happened to them back then, I knew that, at some point, Alice had been his romantic interest. Clearly, he'd been hers too.  
A wave of sadness washed over me in one great big, crushing, enveloping wave. Why did I ever, irrationally, believe I stood half a chance with him? I was such a fool!

Just in time, as more bitter thoughts started to slither their way into my mind, I heard the front door downstairs open with a creek and voices broke the silence that had crept into the house during their absence like smoke; I recognised the two voices almost instantly.  
Tom and Alice had returned!

Heart hammering, hands shaking with anticipation and the need to get out of the room before Tom realised I'd been in there, I shot up from the chair, stuffed the pages back into the diary where I'd found them and positioned the diary exactly how I'd found it on the desk. Then, I exited the room as fast as my legs could carry me downstairs.

Once I was nearing the bottom, Tom noticed me first and smiled.  
I smiled back, trying to soothe the ache in my heart caused by the painful reminder of what I'd just read.  
"Morning, Jenny," Tom greeted. He seemed even more happy than usual – strangely.  
"Morning," I answered lamely. Realising how unconvincing that sounded, I added, "…So, where did you two go?"  
"Nowhere important," Alice answered before Tom could even open his mouth to speak, meeting my gaze with that…look.  
It was then that I saw it: that look in his green-eyed gaze whenever my master looked at the earth witch standing in the hallway. I could never quite explain it but it was a look that I dearly wished Tom would gaze at me with. A look that just simply cannot be described with words.  
"I'm just going to check on something. I won't be a minute," Tom proclaimed.  
"All right," Alice replied, smiling sweetly.  
She never smiled like that – not even when looking at her _lover. _These two were seriously acting strange that morning.  
After dropping a kiss on her forehead, my master left us alone in the hallway as he headed back out the door.

For the first minute or so, Alice and I both stood there in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. For once, it wasn't me to break the silence.  
Finally, Alice asked, "What did you do while we were out, Jenny?"  
As I met her eyes, I found this really odd…look that she'd never given me before – not as far as I was aware, anyway. It was somewhere between the lines of hostility, which she'd always looked at me with, as if I were some sort of threat (believe me, after reading those loose pages, I seriously doubted I was that), and suspicion. She looked at me almost as if…that couldn't be right, surely…as if _she knew _that I'd been snooping in Tom's diary. I knew Tom would disapprove if I told him but it felt like she _meant _for me to find that diary as a way of…warning me away.  
"No-nothing, really. Just wondered where you two had slipped off to."  
That was my biggest lie and one that I, deep down, knew wasn't necessary when talking to a witch.

After that, Tom returned and told me that, after lunch, we were going out on spook's business and Alice wasn't going to come with us. Again…_strange. _No matter the circumstance, Alice always came with us. Sometimes, I felt like she just came to keep an eye on me, to make sure I wouldn't try anything on my master. _What sort of woman did she take me for?  
_Why wasn't she coming with us? I had a feeling that I was soon going to find out.  
My instincts proved correct…

* * *

True to his word, Tom and I were out on spook's business and Alice didn't come with us. Frankly, I was secretly relieved she wasn't coming. I didn't get as much time alone with my master as I would have liked and things proved awkward and tense whenever Alice joined us. Shockingly, Tom seemed oblivious to the tense atmosphere whenever Alice was around.  
She did prove formidable when we found ourselves against a particularly nasty, difficult denizen. But other than that, she merely got on my nerves.

Anyway, on this spook's business, we'd been tasked to deal with another troublesome Kobalos – very much like the one I'd first helped Tom locate and defeat. Along the way, I asked why Alice hadn't come with us – purely out of curiosity.  
As a response, Tom just grinned inexplicably down at the ground.

All of a sudden, he brought us to a halt then turned to face me.  
"Jenny…there was a reason we left early this morning. Alice was using her powers a couple of days ago and one of her spells fizzled. She then used her powers to detect the problem in her stomach – also hoping she might find the solution to why she was also being sick in the mornings…we went to a well-known doctor down in the village this morning…"  
"Did he know what the reason was?" I asked.  
Tom nodded.  
"He was rather reluctant at first since I'm a spook and Alice is an earth witch. But, in the end, he told us the cause. It turns out that Alice is pregnant," he finally told me, seemingly hardly able to contain his excitement.  
My heart sank, like it was sinking into the deepest part of the sea.  
Dumbstruck with a torrent of emotions, my eyes widened briefly and I gaped at him, feeling numb all over.  
He chuckled lightly. "Well, this is where you're supposed to say: congratulations…"  
I couldn't reveal anything that I'd discovered late that morning. I definitely couldn't reveal my feelings either – especially there and then.

Snapping myself out of an overwhelmed daze, I finally congratulated him.  
Inside, I suddenly realised how scattered my thoughts were and started, as we continued on our way, to gather my thoughts. After all, this was bound to happen at some point; I should've known and mentally kicked myself for being so naïve and caught up in my own little, unrealistic fantasy…

* * *

As we returned, we saw Alice waiting for us just outside the bright green gate.  
Adding more to my dismay, also adding a little disgust at the upfront display of affection, the happy couple embraced. It seemed to go on for hours, even though it only lasted for mere seconds.

Eventually, they pulled back slightly.  
Alice's hands resting lightly on Tom's arms, she looked over his shoulder and asked me, "So, Jenny, did Tom tell you the good news?"  
_What 'good news'? _I thought bitterly.  
But I put such thoughts from my mind. Bitter thoughts were bad for the mind, after all, and I never stood a chance to begin with. Those dreams were already dashed before I even thought them. It was always Alice who held Tom's heart – it was never going to be me.  
On the outside, I acted happy for them, although still mentally grumbling. Did they _have_ to put their affections on such display out in the open? Was it necessary?  
I'd never been in a relationship so I wouldn't know.  
I nodded.

It was only when Alice turned her attention back to Tom, when her hands slithered up his arms to rest on his shoulders, his arms lowering down to her waist to pull her even closer, I noticed the engagement ring on Alice's left finger glittering in the golden autumn light.

* * *

_Well, what more is there to say? All of that is still a burning memory, fresh in my mind.  
Alice is showing now and Tom's getting more protective by the day. It is getting a bit much – one of the only things Alice and I can agree on.  
Sometimes, I daresay, I lay in bed and imagine what my life would have been like in Chipenden had Alice not returned. But, unfortunately, the past can only be learnt from – not changed. Maybe I could've been the one to make my master happy, maybe he would've never smiled again.  
So, I'm just going to have to grin and bear it, and just be glad that my master can finally be happy. _

_If this is what it's like to love someone, I'd rather diminish my feelings for him. But I fear they will never go until I find someone. Maybe someday, I will… _

**_A/N: just a reminder. If you have any specific pairings or requests you want me to write about, simply let me know in a review or PM me if you are a member. _**


	15. Family Night 15 - Talkus & Alice Part I

**Notes  
**Sorry this took so long, guys. But life's been a bit hectic, but I do try my best.  
**  
**Just to clarify: this fanfic does _not _involve love between Talkus and Alice since I can't really imagine this pairing myself; I'm more for Tom and Alice. But it's great that someone can picture a pairing not many people have thought of. I accept the challenge of writing about a pairing like this and I hope to live up to the expectations of this user who requested the pairing.  
This one-shot is mostly a Talkus/Alice pairing (as promised) but it also includes a little bit of Tom/Alice – mostly at the beginning and at the end.

**Summary:** Tom is ill and the healing magic required is beyond Alice's knowledge – let alone her power. Desperate times call for desperate measures and this is definitely one of those times…

**WARNINGS  
**Suggestive Themes

**SHOUT OUT**  
This is a story written upon the request of 'the first DragonQueen'.

* * *

The fever had taken Alice rather by surprise. It was a fever beyond her own knowledge and, as much as she ahted to admit, she needed help. So, she'd set out to find a healer with a little more skill and knowledge, travelling all the way to Pendle just to find this renowned healer herself and bring her back to Chipenden, leaving her spook in the care of his apprentice, Jenny Calder. Now, this healer was examining Tom in their room, and Alice paced up and down outside the door, wringing her hands with tight squeezes.  
Thankfully, the bell had rang out down by the withy trees and so Jenny had to go and answer. This left the earth witch with less to deal with – less of Tom's _irritating _apprentice in her ear and aggravating her further.

It was really worrying the poor girl, Tom's fever. She'd never seen anything like it. Yes, his temperature had risen. Yes, sweat had been pouring off his skin. Yes, he looked as pale as death.  
But what worried Alice was that it had occurred overnight – the night he'd returned from another draining task involving spook's business. The other symptoms that he'd started to show definitely did _not _belong to a fever of any kind. His fingers had stayed raw red as if he'd just come out of the cold. At first, the earth witch had thought it was because of that, but the colour hadn't faded at all. Not only that, along with chills, he'd been trembling here and there alongside Alice as he slept.  
What bugged Alice the most was that these extra symptoms, neither any of the others that did belong to a fever, hadn't started showing up until _after _the girl had woken up in the middle of the night, as if she'd unconsciously sensed that something was off with her beloved.

Oh, why was the healer taking so long?  
Alice stopped pacing, untangled her fingers and turned to knock on the door (she was going to go into hers and Tom's room whether the healer liked it or not, but it was always good to show a shred of warning before the act). She quickly shoved her hand back down to her side when the door opened, revealing the healer's face.  
"Miss Deane," the healer started.  
"Yes…" Alice responded with uncertainty, her heart in her mouth. There was just something in the healer's eyes (one blue and one green) that the earth witch couldn't quite place.  
"I've examined Master Ward and it looks as though no medicine will heal him. It's going to take a sort of healing spell to help him get better," she explained.  
"What illness does he have?"  
The healer sighed sympathetically and Alice instantly knew this meant anything but good.  
"To be honest with you…I'm not entirely sure. Tell me: when did he start showing symptoms?"  
"We came back from a job and went to bed. In the middle of the night, I woke up and…" she trailed off, feeling the tears well at the memory.  
"…he started showing the symptoms…" the healer finished for her.  
Alice nodded, bowing her head.

All of a sudden, the healer gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth.  
Alice's head shot up in alarm, her big brown eyes widening slightly at the expression painted over the woman's milky-pale face.  
"Oh, dear…I'm so sorry, lass!"  
"What? What are you…"  
"If only you'd told me…your spook has got one of the most dangerous illnesses a young man of his age can have. What was he dealing with when on the job?"  
"Just a ghost. I don't see what that has to do with-"  
"I don't think that was just any ghost he was dealing with. This ghost was likely the thing that caused the illness. It has a complexed name so I won't repeat it, but the sort of healing magic he needs is a very powerful one. Even the most powerful witch would be draining all her strength casting it."  
"I could try. What's the spell?"  
The healer shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, lass. I've heard about your immense power as an earth witch, but…I'm afraid not even you will be able to heal him. If he was examined at most an hour after showing even one of the extra symptoms, then maybe you could've. But now I…I think it's too late…"  
Alice's lip started to tremble, her shoulders shaking, hands clenching at her sides as her head shook.  
"N-no…no! It…it's not too late – it _can't _be too late! Do anything, I will. Anything to make him better. Everything to me, he is…" she sobbed.  
Empathy spread in the healer's eyes.  
"Alice…there is one way."  
Alice looked up at her sharply, a hopeful glint overpowering the look of loss and grief in her eyes.  
"What? What can I do?"  
"No, it's too dangerous. I know your spook would be disappointed if you…"  
"If I what? Ill, ain't he? Tom won't know a thing about it. Even if he does find out, whatever it is I can do, be doing it 'cos I love him and I can't be without him, it would. So, tell me what it is I can do to help him get better."  
"Only an old god could heal him."  
Alice felt a laughter tickling her throat, but a sceptical expression on her face raised an eyebrow instead. An old god…healing someone? They came from the dark, not the light!

When Alice told the healer just as much, the woman shook her curly, wild white-haired head.  
"As funny as it sounds, old gods are ancient and have some healing magic in them. They have enough power to cast such a complicated spell without it taking its toll on them."  
"Even if they can, how would I be able to convince one to help me?"  
"Well, that will be up to you. The only old god I had any experience with was killed by the spook I've just examined for you. I'm not saying you should go and do it – it will be dangerous and your Tom wouldn't be too happy about it – but it is the only way. I'm sorry, I wish there were something else…but I don't think there is."  
Alice heaved a great big sigh from her lungs.  
"Thank you…" she sighed.  
The healer nodded and Alice saw her out, casting a quick glance over her shoulder at the door to the master bedroom as they turned to descend down the stairs. She really didn't want to leave Tom alone – not even for a minute, not even if she was just barely stepping a foot outside the house.

While the healer was leaving the house, she crossed paths with Tom's apprentice at the iron gate painted bright green. They uttered a quick greeting before continuing on their way.

Once Jenny reached the front door where Alice was standing, watching until the healer was out of sight, she stopped.  
"Has the healer finished her examination?"  
Alice nodded.  
It was then, in those quiet few moments, the earth witch had a sudden spark of thought. There was one old god she could perhaps sway to help her, one of which she knew how to deal with even though she'd never met him and, although it was risky, she didn't have much choice. She knew how to summon him and she had a rough idea of what deal would grab his interests – or what he would demand in return. Whatever price he put forward, Alice was willing to pay it if it was her guarantee that Tom would be saved.  
"What did she say?"  
Alice shrugged, trying to think of something quick; she suddenly found herself a little pressed for time.  
"It's not a normal fever, it's something that ghost we dealt with gave him. Would you mind going up and staying with him? There's something I have to do…"  
Jenny had lived with Alice long enough by then to recognise that determined expression in her eyes, a look that was better left unquestioned. So, she nodded in agreement, clearly eager to spend time with the one she loved but didn't receive his love in return.

After looking back and ensuring Jenny had disappeared up the stairs, Alice quickly grabbed her coat and put it on before heading out the door in the light shower of rain.

The girl knew where she was going: she didn't want to summon this old god in the western garden, where the boggart was guarding the house and its grounds. In fact, she wanted to summon him where it was unlikely anyone would see.  
Along her trek, Alice confirmed to herself, as she ascended the hill, she would be summoning Talkus, and she'd be summoning him on the hill where she and Tom first met. It _was _for him, after all.

* * *

Dark grey clouds above Alice blackened, a rumbling sound battling with the harsh winds that had suddenly picked up. They swept leaves up off the ground, whirling them through the air around the earth witch. The girl tried not to tremble as she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to prevent the heat from escaping her body.  
Finally, lightning cracked from the sky – a single violet fork – as the sky temporarily turned purple. The fork of lightning descended down to the hill top. Then, it ascended back up into the sky.

The black clouds lightened, the purple sky returned to grey and the wind quietened. Actually, it died down and it seemed as though everything in the whole world stilled. Alice could even hear her own breath.  
But, then, her breath caught in her throat when she saw the figure standing in the same spot the lightning had struck. There was no doubt about it. Standing there on that charred spot was, indeed, Talkus – the old god worshipped by the Kobalos. When he bared his teeth, the earth witch gulped and, as he advanced towards her, she started to have doubts about what she was doing.

No, she couldn't give in. She _had _to do this – for Tom.  
"Alice Deane," Talkus greeted, a slight leer to his voice as he licked his lips. It was as if he was tasting her name in his mouth.  
"Talkus,"Alice greeted back emotionlessly.  
"What a surprise. Of all the people who might summon me, you would have been one of the last people I'd expect to see before me. What, with you being a spook's lover and all…Tell me, how may I be of service?"  
Alice wanted to roll her eyes at the mock sincerity in his voice, but she knew better than to provoke an old god with such power.  
"Know why I'm here, you do. Tom's sick…"  
"Ah, yes. Thomas Jason Ward. He has a fever caught from one of his little jobs and you're worried…" the old god started to circle her, as if he was circling his prey. With every phrase that came out of his mouth next, he spoke it into her ear. "You're concerned. Scared to live without him and you want my help. You want to save him from his death. But a tiny part of you is worried what he'll think if he finds out about the lengths you're about to go to achieve this. You're…anxious about the price."  
"Can you save him?" she asked in an attempt to stop him from circling her.  
He paused.  
"Yes. You know I can – that's why you chose to summon me. You know I'm the most powerful of all the old gods after your little spook murdered your father. But, you know we old gods don't take these things likely; we expect something in exchange for helping a mortal."  
"What do you want?" Her heart was quickening.  
"Oh, no need to be alarmed. It's not something that should concern you. After all, this sort of thing is rather common in Pendle, I hear…"  
Swiftly catching on, Alice's eyes widened.  
"You mean…"  
"Yes, Alice Deane. It's a common sacrifice and it's not like it would be your first time."  
"But…why? What could you possibly gain from that?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out. So, do we have a deal?" Talkus asked, now smirking. Never had an old god looked so menacing to the earth witch than in that moment.

Alice turned away for a moment. Confused tears started to well in her eyes, although quickly drying in the cool air. Could she do it? Could she betray her beloved – to save him? What would she – what would _he _do if he found out? Would he still want her after? What about the consequences of her sacrifice? Why wasn't Talkus telling her how it would benefit him?  
"It's not like your spook is getting any better with us standing here…" Talkus pointed out, interrupting her thoughts.  
She whipped round, resolutely balling her fists by her sides. What she was about to agree to was to save Tom, it wasn't like she was surrendering herself to the despicable old god willingly.  
"Deal." Although her gaze was unwavering, she was tearing up inside with guilt.  
Talkus waved his hand, beckoning her to come closer. When she obeyed, he unceremoniously pulled her towards him by the waist, pressing his lips hard against hers. As his tongue demanded entry, she had to respond – her lover's life was at stake.

It was there, in the still autumn air, Alice told herself she wasn't betraying Tom; she was doing this _for _him. She knew that it was the only sure way she was going to survive – whatever plans Talkus had.  
As they pulled apart, Talkus growled, "Now, Alice."  
She stepped away from him to obey his orders and to also seal the deal. All the while, she kept on telling herself: _this is for him, this is for him, this is for him. _And: _I love you, Tom, I'm sorry. I love you, Tom, I'm sorry. _

* * *

Oh, what a terrible thing she'd done! She vowed that her time with Lukrasta would be the last time she'd hurt and betray Tom like that. No, she'd gone and done it again – for roughly the same reason! Would she ever learn? She really didn't deserve her Chipenden Spook.

These were the thoughts echoing through her head as she stood in the master bedroom, back against the wall, watching with caution as Talkus stood by Tom's bedside. He leaned over him, muttered something under his breath and laid his hand on the young man's forehead. As he withdrew his hand, Alice's eyes widened. Even in candlelight, she could already see improvements! Already, the colour in Tom's face was returning.  
"Remember your part of the deal, Alice. I will be returning…in your dreams," Talkus warned.  
With that, he disappeared in a black cloud of smoke and the tears trickled down Alice's wind-battered cheeks. What on Earth had she got herself into?

Tom stirred, summoning Alice out of her thoughts. She rushed over and knelt down beside him, taking his hand in the both of hers.  
"Tom?" she said gently, hopefully.  
His eyelids slowly peeled open and never had the earth witch felt so relieved. Tears of joy now overtook the ones of guilt and anxiety.  
"Alice…"  
"I'm here, I'm here, Tom. Be all right, you will."  
He turned his head slightly to face her.  
"Have you been crying?" he asked.  
"I thought you were going to…you caught a fever off that ghost we dealt with yesterday. But you'll be all right now," she explained, kissing the hand she was holding. "I thought I was going to lose you. I can't ever be without you, Tom – ever."  
"And you never will be," he promised her with a warm smile.  
She smiled back, but the guilt just would not leave her eyes. It was a good thing Jenny had left on spook's business when she had.

Still, Alice couldn't help but wonder, as she was kneeling down by her lover's bedside, how could her sacrifice have benefitted Talkus? With dread pooling in her stomach, Alice guessed that she'd soon find out…

* * *

It had been a good few months since Tom healed and Alice had made that deal with Talkus. So far, his threat of visiting in her sleep had yet to be meet. Well, until that night…

Fortunately, Tom was laying with his back to Alice, having quarrelled that evening – just because they were in love didn't mean they were always cordial to each other. As the moon reached its highest peak in the sky, clouds rolling in and coving the twinkling stars, Alice tossed and turned in her sleep, mumbling incoherently (luckily)…

[INSERT: Line Break]

There the earth witch stood, somewhere in a corridor made of black…glass or marble, she wasn't sure. Wall sconces taking the form of a wolf's head decorated the walls, an odd blood red fire resembling the colour of the foreboding moon back in the dark flaring from the dark metal sconce. Whatever way she turned her head, Alice caught sight of her suspicious, slightly terrified reflection on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling. Where was she? Why was she summoned there?

Suddenly, her questions were answered when a figure appeared before her. At first, the figure was so far away that she had to strain her eyes just to see that it was there. Then, it began advancing towards her. Closer and closer it got, and the identity of the figure became for decipherable.  
Talkus!

The old god halted just a pace away and Alice involuntarily gulped. What was he doing in her dream? Had he been the one to summon her there? Was he about to fulfil the threat he'd made? She was about to find out.

"Hello, Alice. Might I say you're looking…" he walked to her left and leaned in close to her ear. "…ravishing this evening."  
She cringed at the sound of his tongue flicking out to lick his lips, even more so at his next sentence.  
"Oh, wait. That's because I've already…" He walked round to her right like a predator to whisper into that ear, "…ravished you."  
She shuddered at his lewd remark.  
"What do you want?" she demanded, mustering up as much strength in her voice as she could without it wobbling. It only worked to some extent.  
He walked round to the front of her, arms crossed to add to his already-intimidating posture.  
"Am I not allowed to see the woman who's going to bear my child?"  
"Already given myself to you once, ain't I? I'm not…What did you say?" she asked, alarmed as the words sank in.  
"You heard me. You're going to bear my child – a boy, it better be. That is why I agreed to this deal," he replied, unfazed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Alice stared blinkingly at him, gaping as she tried to comprehend his words.

Finally, she found her voice again.  
"N-no…Y-you…you never said _that _was part of the deal. I-I thought I'd already…"  
"You thought you'd paid it?"  
Taking Alice's silence as her final answer, Talkus threw his head back and barked with laughter.  
He then turned serious again.  
"Dear Alice, you didn't think that would be all, did you?" he asked mockingly, a smirk revealing his awful white wolf-like teeth.  
"B-but I'm sure I conjured…"  
Talkus held up his hand, signalling for silence from her.  
"Those sort of spells casted by mortal witches don't work on us old gods – I thought you'd know that by now. As for the contraceptive spell itself, you should know it's only 99% effective. Tell me: haven't you been feeling rather nauseated lately?"  
Alice's hand flew to her stomach, finally fully realising the old god's true motives.  
"Y-you mean you…how could…"  
Talkus clucked his tongue, producing mocking berating sounds.  
"Don't tell me you actually thought it wouldn't be possible…"  
"You…you mean you put…"

As quick as a flash, Talkus swiftly backed the earth witch up against one of the walls, an arm above her head, his figure towering over her.  
_"We _created this, Alice Deane. Do not pass all the blame onto one person," he growled, hand going to her stomach.  
Alice's eyes widened at his tone and she gulped.  
Just when she thought her predicament couldn't disgust her any further, Talkus sniffed her hair sensually.  
"I don't think I could forget that night. Why not have a repeat just once?"  
"What are you…N-no…Talkus, let me go! Stop!" Alice shrieked pleadingly, attempting to impede him.

* * *

Forks of lightning cracked across the blackened sky. Rain tumbled down as thunder rumbled in the clouds. And Alice was thrashing about in the bed, tossing and turning, gripping the sheets, knuckles white.  
"S-st-stop!" she stuttered in her sleep, her voice still pleading.  
It was then that Tom jerked awake, green eyes full of worry and concern when he turned to face Alice. When he attempted to wake her, it did nothing to help.  
"Alice, wake up!" he said more urgently. "Alice!"  
Finally, she shot awake, sobbing and mumbling incoherently to herself, fingers on either side of her temples.  
Quickly, Tom pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair soothingly.  
"Sh-ssh…it's all right, Alice, it was just a dream. You're safe now."  
Alice didn't respond, too shocked, too…_disgusted _with herself to answer the very young man she'd betrayed – when she'd sworn to never make that mistake again…ever.

Before, once he'd calm her down after she'd woken up from a rather vivid nightmare, reliving her past in an exaggerated dream, when he'd lay them both back down on the pillows, Alice had told herself that she didn't regret her decision. Pendle witches surrendered themselves for a deal all the time, and this time it had been so that Tom would live to defend the County another day, would live to love his earth witch another day.  
But now, as she calmed down and he laid back down on his side, Alice being dragged back down with him, still in his arms, she started to have doubts. Second thoughts. Had she done the right thing? Was it worth betraying her beloved spook and having another's – _an old god's – _baby, when she hadn't even given Tom the family he wanted? She didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

From that night on, Talkus paid her no more visits. It would seem that he'd only threatened to visit her for one night, one dream. But, as the week progressed, Alice began to doubt it had ever been real at all. She started to believe it had been just a dream; she was _not _pregnant with the old god's child and she had _not _done _that _with him a second time.

However, one morning towards the end of the week, the earth witch began to think otherwise…

Tom and Jenny had left early that morning on spook's business. Another Kobalos attack on a farm somewhere had demanded their services. So, Alice was left to eat breakfast alone, having not feeling too great for a while now, left to her own devices. As she ate, the earth witch started to map out all the possible things she could fill her day with. She didn't feel quite up to journeying all the way to Pendle and try another attempt at forming an alliance with at least _one _of the stubborn witch clans. So, she guessed she'd either work on strengthening her spells asserted from her will, read for a little while and copy out some more books. That should fill in her day until Tom and Jenny returned.

When she finished eating, Alice was sure to shout out her compliments to the boggart before leaving the kitchen. She started to head for the library…until she started feeling that same pain in her stomach again and she started to get that taste in her mouth. As soon as she felt bile rise up in her throat, the earth witch dashed out of the house to vomit.

Once again, all of the contents of her breakfast were released from her stomach. Just as she'd finished wiping her mouth, a voice said: _I told you. _  
Recognising the voice almost instantly, Alice's eyes widened. _It wasn't a dream! _  
What was she going to tell Tom? She couldn't hide it forever and she'd surely start showing soon. Thinking about it now, she'd felt like her stomach was expanding a little.

As these thoughts stirred up a storm in her head, the earth witch suddenly felt dizzy and ran back inside. She had no idea how, but somehow she found herself on the bed in the master bedroom, crying into the pillow. Eventually, sleep claimed her.

* * *

"Alice…"  
A hand caressed her forehead and Alice slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Tom looming over her.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
Guilt immediately came rushing back. Weeks and weeks – months of pent-up, bottled emotions returned to the front of her mind, threatening to spill out in the form of tears.  
Well, this was it.  
The moment of truth.  
Never mind Tom's reaction. Whatever reaction came to slap her in the face, Alice knew that she'd deserve it. Regardless of how he'd react, Tom deserved to know.

Swallowing, fighting back the tears, Alice slowly sat up.  
Taking a deep breath, she told him, "I'm fine, Tom…The…There's actually something I need to…to tell you, Tom…"  
With that, Alice started explaining.

* * *

**Notes**_**  
**_…And…I think I'll leave it here. Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I have to stop somewhere and there's actually a decision I need to make with YOUR HELP.

So, this story is going to be split into two parts and I'm not sure if I want Alice to keep the baby or not. This is your chance to decide the outcome of this story. Do you want Alice to keep the baby or not? Either let me know in the reviews, PM me, or I've posted a poll on my profile to let you choose.

It's in your hands now. I look forward to hearing from you.


End file.
